Accident
by taejungkim
Summary: Kebohongan yang Jungkook buat mengikat dirinya dengan seorang pria berstatus duda dengan dua orang anak, Kim Taehyung. "Ahjussi, jadilah kekasihku." - Jeon Jungkook "Dasar, bocah gila."- Kim Taehyung. "Daddy, aku menyukai mommy Jungkook, dia sangat keren!" Kim Taejung. /TAEKOOK/VKOOK/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Accident

.

CHAPTER 1 : Nomor yang tidak disengaja.

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

Jungkook mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatu pantopelnya beberapa kali ke lantai, sesekali bola matanya melirik jengah ke arah jam tangan merk _rolex_ yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi orang itu tidak datang, aku benar-benar akan pergi dari sini." Sungutnya kesal. Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel pintar miliknya yang sedari tadi di campakannya diatas meja. Jari lentiknya dengan lincah menari-nari diatas layarponselnya dan segera menempelkan ponsel ke arah telinganya- menelpon seseorang.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggunya huh?" Tanya Jungkook dengan segera begitu nada panggilan menunggu tergantikan oleh sapaan dari seseorang yang dia hubungi saat ini.

" _Dia sedang menuju ketempatmu, sabarlah sedikit."_

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu tiga puluh menit yang lalu maka aku akan melakukannya. tapi saat ini, aku sudah melewatkan tiga puluh menitku yang berharga hanya untuk menunggu sesuatu yang tidak berguna? Dasar gila!" Bentak Jungkook begitu saja meluapkan kekesalannya.

" _Ya tuhan. Aku ini Kakekmu berkatalah lebih sopan kepadaku bocah!"_ Jungkook memutar bola matanya merasa jengah memdengar ucapan dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kakeknya.

"Jika saja kau tidak berniat menjodohkanku maka aku tidak akan bersikap seperti ini padamu." Balas Jungkook. Sosok disebrang sana hanya mampu menghembuskan napas lelahnya menghadapi sikap cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Aku melalukan itu demi kebaikanmu Jungkook."

"Alasan klasik. Intinya aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jika dalam waktu sepeluh menit- dan sekarang sudah berlalu lima menit dia tidak datang, maka aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan membuatmu malu kakek tua." Ucap Jungkook dan segera memutuskan sambungan telponnya begitu saja.

"Sialan! Demi kebaikanku? Omong kosong macam apa yang kakek tua itu ucapkan huh." Sungut Jungkook kesal dan menenggang habis minuman yang sedari tadi di pesannya.

"Jika bukan karena dia yang mengancam akan mencoret namaku dari daftar warisannya, aku tidak akan sudi melakukan ini." Satu hal yang harus diketahui dari seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dia mencintai uang, mencintai uang melebihi apapun, maka dari itu dia rela menunggu seseorang- sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya- hanya demi mendapatkan warisan dari kakeknya.

"Aku bisa gila jika harus berurusan dengan kakek tua itu, dan sialan! Kenapa orang itu lama sekali." Ucap Jungkook geram.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dan dengan tidak sopannya duduk tepat dihadapan Jungkook tanpa permisi.

"Aku Park Haera, kau Jeon Jungkook kan?" Ucap seorang wanita cantik yang saat ini duduk dihadapan Jungkook dan mengulurkan tangannya menunggu sambutan dari tangan Jungkook.

"Jika kau sudah tahu kenapa harus bertanya, bukankah itu tidak berguna sama sekali." Ejek Jungkook tanpa membalas uluran tangan wanita itu.

Merasa bahwa Jungkook tidak akan menerima uluran tangannya, wanita bernama Park Haera itu menarik kembali tangannya dan menatap Jungkook yang duduk dihadapannya. "Well, aku hanya memastikan bahwa yang kini dihadapanku ini adalah Jeon Jungkook seorang idol yang sedang di minati saat ini." Ucap wanita itu balas mengejek ucapan Jungkook. Jungkook tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya daripada berbicara dengan wanita dihadapannya.

"Jadi kau ingin pernikahan yang seperti apa?" Jungkook mendecah kesal dan menatap tajam wanita yang ada dihadapannya begitu mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari wanita itu.

"Siapa yang akan menikah huh?"

"Tentu saja kau dan aku, kau pikir untuk apa aku membuang waktuku jika bukan untuk membahas pernikahan kita."

Rahang Jungkook semakin mengeras saat mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Membuang waktunya? Sialan! Perlukah Jungkook lemparkan buku jadwalnya agar wanita sialan itu tahu bahwa Jungkook bahkan tidak mempunyai waktu hanya untuk menunggu wanita sialan itu.

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu? Kau nikahi saja kakekku, dia kan yang menawarkan perjodohan bodoh ini jadi kau harusnya meminta tanggung jawab dari si tua itu." Ucap Jungkook sengit. Kali ini wanita itulah yang menatap tajam Jungkook.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau itu seorang idol yang seperti ini. Bagaimana jika para _paparazzi_ tahu bahwa sifat kau yang sebenarnya itu seperti ini?"

"Kau mau mencoba mengancamku? Lakukan saja sesukamu, aku tidak perduli. Lagipula para _paparazzi_ juga sudah tahu bagaimana kelakuanku selama ini."

Jungkook tidak berbohong tentang ini, Jungkook bukanlah idol bermuka dua yang manis didepan dan busuk dibelakang, tidak! Jungkook tidak seperti itu. Dia benar-benar menunjukan sifat aslinya dimanapun bahkan didepan paparazzi sekalipun. Bagi Jungkook, dia tidak akan berbuat kasar jika orang-orang disekitarnya tidak kurang ajar didepannya, seperti wanita ini.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus mencari cara lain untuk mengancammu dan membuatmu mau menikah denganku."

"Hey! kau ini wanita, kau tidak punya harga diri mengemis seperti ini padaku?"

"Aku tidak perduli. Sudah kukatakan aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu." Tangan Jungkook mengepal menahan rasa jengkelnya melihat kelakukan wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Kau itu bukan ingin menikahiku, tapi kau ingin menikahi popularitasku. Benar begitu Park Haera-ssi?" wanita didepan Jungkook sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook dan beberapa saat kemudian sudut bibir tertarik ke atas membuat sebuah seringai.

"Ternyata kau pintar juga, tapi aku tidak perduli dengan ucapanmu dan terserah apa yang kau katakan aku akan tetap menikahimu." _Wanita brengsek!_

Jungkook bisa saja menampar wanita ini sekarang, tapi itu melukai harga dirinya dan tentu saja semakin membuang-buang waktunya.

"Terserah kau ingin bicara apa, akupun juga tidak akan perduli dengan apapun yang kau katakan. Dan sepertinya aku benar-benar harus pergi karena bicara denganmu benar-benar membuang waktuku." Jungkook segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu sebelum wanita bernama Park Haera itu menahan tangannya.

"Kau ingin kemana? Kita harus membicarakan soal pernikahan kita."

"Siapa yang ingin menikah dengan siapa sialan!" Jungkook membentak wanita cantik yang sialnya begitu menjengkelkan bagi Jungkook.

"tentu saja kau." Jungkook mendesis dan menyentakkan tangan wanita itu dengan kasar.

"Dengar, aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu hanya untuk meladeni ucapan gilamu, saat ini kekasihku sedang menungguku dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi hanya untuk mengurusi orang tidak berguna sepertimu." Untuk kali ini biarkan Jungkook berbohong, dia benar-benar ingin lepas dari wanita berbisa ini dan kebohongan dia memiliki kekasih adalah salah satu alasan yang tepat.

"Alasan klasik. Cari alasan lain biar aku mempercayaimu, kau pikir aku bodoh dapat mempercayaimu begitu saja huh? Jika memang kekasihmu sedang berada disini, suruh dia masuk maka aku akan melepaskanmu dan membatalkan perjodohan ini."

Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

Sudah berapa kali hari ini jungkook mengumpat hanya karena wanita ini, dan sekarang dia harus mencari cara agar bisa lepas dari wanita ini dengan kebohongan yang telah dia buat. Dengan perasaan kesal yang memuncang mata Jungkook memandang keseliling _Café_ tempat dia menunggu wanita sialan itu.

'Telpon kekasihmu, itupun jika kau benar-benar punya kekasih, Jeon Jungkook sang idol arogan." Jungkook menggeram, Tangannya merogoh ponselnya yang berada disaku celananya dan mendial nomor seseorang dengan acak.

" _Hallo."_ Suara berat seseorang menjawab telpon Jungkook disebrang sana.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Jungkook.

" _huh? Maaf, kau siapa?"_

"Jawab saja, kau dimana sekarang!" Bentak Jungkook.

" _Aku baru saja memarkirkan mobilku di café cojje dan sekarang jawab pertanyaanku kau siapa?"_ Gotcha!

Jungkook segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah parkiran luar, senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat seorang pria berusia dewasa yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Pria yang harus jungkook akui lebih tampan darinya itu sedang menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya dengan kening yang mengerut serta tangan kirinya yang sibuk menggenggam tangan seorang anak laki-laki yang Jungkook perkirakan baru berumur lima tahun.

Jungkook yakin nomor asal yang dia telpon itu adalah milik laki-laki itu dan dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi Jungkook melangkah dengan angkuh mendekat kearah laki-laki itu.

" _Hello! Kau masih berada disana? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku siapa kau?"_ sosok disebrang telpon Jungkook kembali berbicara menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa dia belum memutus telpon tersebut.

"Aku Jungkook, kau?"

" _Jungkook? Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, maaf sepertinya kau salah sambung."_

"Jawab saja, siapa namamu?"

" _Kim Taehyung. puas?"_ dan setelahnya Jungkook mematikan telpon itu secara sepihak dan mempercepat langkah kakinya ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Taehyung _Ahjussi~"_ Sosok yang dipanggil Taehyung itu terlonjak kaget saat seseorang dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ka-Kau siapa?"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hallo, hallo aku bawa FF baru nih. Hehehehe

Maafkan ya aku nambah utang mulu, abis aku greget pengen nulis ff kaya gini. Sebenernya pengen baca ff kaya gini tapi aku belum nemuin jadi aku buat sendiri aja /pundung/

FF ini akan terbebas dari genre hurt maupun angst. Pokoknya tidak ada unsur baper yang memakai orang ketiga, atau jungkooknya disakitin, atau taehyung selingkuh, No, BIG NO!

FF ini Cuma selingan dari FF ku yang aneh-aneh itu, bisa dibilang ff ini ff santai lah. So semoga kalian suka ya, temanya sih pasaran tapi aku akan buat ini ga pasaran ko. Jadi tunggu kelanjutannya ya sayang-sayangnya aku.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Accident

.

CHAPTER 2 : Berkah atau musibah?

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _ **Ka-Kau siapa?"**_

"Aku Jungkook yang tadi menelponmu. Dan kumohon, aku memerlukan bantuanmu _Ahjussi."_ Bisik Jungkook tepat ditelinga Taehyung.

"Hey! Aku tidak mengenalmu lagipula aku tid-"

"Tolong aku atau aku akan menciummu disini, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku _Ahjussi."_

Oh Sial! Taehyung diancam oleh seorang bocah? Ini gila!

"Kau pikir aku bisa diancam oleh bocah sepertimu." Ejek Taehyung membuat bocah bernama Jungkook itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dan kau pikir aku ini hanya bocah yang suka bermain-main dengan ucapanku?" Balas Jungkook yang langsung menarik leher Taehyung hingga membuat wajah Taehyung dan wajah Jungkook hanya berjarak tiga sentimeter.

"Jadi kau ingin kucium dimana huh?" Kali ini giliran Jungkook yang memberikan ejekan pada laki-laki dihadapannya yang hanya terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja Jungkook lakukan.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan menolongmu, Tapi singkirkan dulu wajahmu dari hadapanku dan lepaskan aku dari pelukanmu yang mengerikan ini." Jungkook segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taehyung dan memberikan senyum lebarnya ke arah Taehyung yang menatapnya kesal.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung menatap jengah bocah yang ada didepannya ini.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"Apa? Kau gila! Bagaimana mung-"

"Hanya berpura-pura. Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku agar aku terlepas dari wanita berbisa itu." Ucap Jungkook merasa jengkel mengingat wanita sialan itu.

"Wanita berbisa?" Tanya Taehyung dan Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Arah jam dua." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arahan Jungkook, dan Taehyung dapat melihat seorang wanita yang menatap dengan rasa ingin tahu kearah mereka.

"Wanita berpakaian merah itu?" Tanya Taehyung mencoba memastikan. 'Ya. Wanita yang mirip cabai itu benar-benar mengerikan. Dia memaksaku untuk menikahi dengannya."

"Dia ingin menikahimu?" Jungkook kembali mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana mungkin?" ucap Taehyung pelan seolah tidak percaya.

"Sudah, nanti saja kuceritakan. Jadi bisa tidak kau membantuku? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menikah dengannya."

"Kau hanya tinggal menolaknya kan?" Jungkook mendecah kesal mendengar pertanyaan dari _Ahjussi_ di depannya itu.

"Jika aku bisa menolaknya, aku tidak mungkin meminta bantuanmu _Ahjussi."_ Geram Jungkook.

"Daddy! Kapan kita akan masuk, disini panas sekali." Suara seorang anak kecil mengalihkan pandangan dua orang berusia dewasa itu ke arahnya. Jungkook tersenyum licik ke arah Taehyung yang hanya memandang bingung ke arahnya.

"Hey baby boy, siapa namamu?" Tanya Jungkook sembari mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak kecil itu.

"Taejung, Kim Taejung."

"Nama yang manis semanis dirimu." Ucap Jungkook sembari mencubit pipi anak bernama Taejung itu.

"Kalo Hyung? Nama Hyung siapa?" bocah bernama Taejung itu menatap polos ke arah Jungkook yang mulai gemas dengan anak itu.

"No. Jangan panggil aku Hyung, Panggil aku Mommy, mommy kookie." Jungkook tersenyum semanis mungkin agar anak kecil dihadapannya tidak merasa takut melihatnya, sedangkan Taehyung membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Yak! Bagaimana mungki-"

"Diam!" Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung dan memandangnya Tajam.

"Jadi kau mommy baruku?" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan anak itu. Anak bernama Taejung itu menyipitkan matanya memandang Jungkook dengan seksama, seolah bocah itu sedang menilai apakah orang yang ada dihadapannya ini pantas menjadi mommy barunya.

Setelah itu….

"Wow, Daddy kenapa kau tidak bilang kalo aku akan mempunyai mommy baru." Bocah bernama Taejung itu bersorak gembira saat mengetahui sosok yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah ibu barunya.

"Mana mommy cantik begini, Taejung sungguh senang sekali. Besok Taejung akan mengajak mommy kesekolah dan memamerkan mommy Kookie ke teman-teman." Jungkook menyeringai penuh kemenangan begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapakan oleh anak itu, sedangkan Taehyung menatap anaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sayang itu tid-"

"Kau kepanasan bukan disini? Ayo masuk, sini biarkan mommy menggendongmu." Jungkook segera membawa anak bernama Taejung itu kedalam gendongannya.

"Jika kau mau menolongku, maka aku mengembalikan anakmu ini." Bisik Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendecah kesal.

"Jadi?" Tanya Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan mengejek. Taehyung mendesah, tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk menolak kemauan bocah itu. "Baiklah. Aku akan menolongmu, tapi hanya untuk hari ini."

"Tentu saja hanya hari ini. Tapi jika kau memang ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu, aku akan memikirkannya nanti." Jawab Jungkook dengan penuh percaya diri membuat Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan bocah tanggung itu.

"Jangan membicarakan sesuatu hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi." Ucap Taehyung kalem membuat Jungkook mencibir, "lihat saja, jika sampai kau menyukaiku, aku akan menyiksamu terlebih dulu nanti."

"Sudahlah lupakan semuanya, lebih baik aku menolongmu secepat mungkin agar aku bisa segera pulang dan tidak akan melihatmu lagi." Jungkook tidak menjawab ucapan Taehyung dan lebih memilih untuk segera masuk kedalam café bersama Taehyung yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Jungkook berjalan dengan angkuhnya menghampiri wanita yang mirip dengan cabai itu.

"Jadi ini kekasihmu?" Wanita itu menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan mengejeknya membuat Jungkook menahan sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak mencakar wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Kau itu memang bodoh, masih saja mempertanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas." Ejek Jungkook.

"Maksudmu yang sudah jelas itu perihal kau merebut suami orang? Seperti itu?" Sialan! Jungkook benar-benar sudah menampar wajah wanita itu jika saja tidak mengingat bahwa saat ini dia sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil.

"Siapa yang kau tuduh merebut suami orang huh?" Suara Jungkook meninggi membuat Taehyung secara tidak langsung mengusap punggung Jungkook menenangkannya.

"Kau! Siapa lagi perebut suami orang jika bukan kau!" Wanita itu berteriak membuat Taejung yang berada dalam gendongan Jungkook terkejut dan segera memeluk leher mommy barunya merasa takut. Melihat Taejung yang ketakutan dalam gendongannya membuat Jungkook meradang seketika.

"Berani sekali kau membentakku didepan anakku! Wanita sialan! Kaulah wanita perusak hubungan orang. jika aku merebut suami orang, maka kau adalah wanita iblis yang merusak hubunganku!"

"Jungkook jaga bahasamu, ada Taejung disini." Tegur Taehyung memperingatkan Jungkook agar tidak mengatakan perkataan yang tidak seharusnya didengar oleh anaknya.

"Tapi _Ahjussi_ dia duluan yang mem-"

"Dia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi sayang, jadi hiraukan saja apa yang dikatakannya. Ayo lebih baik kita pulang." Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook begitu saja. Tangannya menarik pinggang Jungkook agar segera membalik badannya dan segera pergi dari sini, karena saat ini mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada disini.

"Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung sekali lagi saat Jungkook tidak menurutinya. Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang terdengar seperti mengancamnya mendecah kesal dan segera beranjak pergi mengikuti perintah Taehyung.

"Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan wajah sombongnya itu nanti, liat saja." Geram Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengelengkan kepalanya.

Baru saja mereka mencapai pintu caffe itu dan membukanya, puluhan kamera sudah lebih dulu menyambut mereka dengan kilauan blizt yang menyakitkan mata.

"Presdir Kim apakah benar anda sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Tuan Jungkook?"

"Apakah dia penyebab dari perceraian anda?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

"Apakah Tuan Jungkook menjalin hubungan dengan anda untuk mendongkrak popularitasnya?" Cukup! Jungkook sudah muak mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak bermutu seperti ini.

"Mommy, Taejung takut~" Tubuh Taejung yang berada dalam gendongan Jungkook bergetar merasa takut dengan orang-orang yang mengerumuninya.

"Bisakah kalian menyingkir?! Anakku ketakutan dengan tingkah kalian!" Bentak Jungkook dengan marah membuat para _paparazzi_ terdiam begitu saja. Well, sepertinya Jeon Jungkook ini benar-benar marah.

Karena sekesal apapun dia dengan para _paparazzi_ dia hanya akan mendengus kesal dan menyindir mereka tapi kali ini seorang Jeon Jungkook membentak mereka? Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa laki-laki itu sangat marah saat ini.

Jungkook segera meninggalkan para _paparazzi_ yang terdiam itu dengan begitu saja, membuat Taehyung tersenyum merasa bersalah atas kelakuan Jungkook.

"Tolong maafkan dia. Dia memang sedang emosi hari ini, aku harap perkataannya tidak menyakiti perasaan kalian. Aku mohon undur diri untuk menyusulnya." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan segera menyusul Jungkook yang sudah berdiri tepat didepan mobilnya.

Jungkook tidak mengatakan apapun saat Taehyung sudah berada dihadapannya dan membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

Napas Jungkook memburu, tangannya dengan cepat meraih ponselnya yang berada disaku celananya dan menekan beberapa angka yang dihapalnya menelpon seseorang. Pandangan Jungkook lurus menatap jalanan, tidak memperdulikan Taehyung yang sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

"KAKEK TUA SIALAN!" Taehyung terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Jungkook disampingnya, matanya menatap ke arah pangkuan Jungkook dan menghembuskan napasnya lega saat melihat putranya yang tertidur.

" _Ya Tuhan! Cucu kurang ajar, kau benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun huh? Berani sekali kau meneriaki orang yang lebih tua."_ Balas seseorang disebrang sana begitu mendapati dirinya yang baru saja diteriaki oleh cucunya sendiri.

"Persetan dengan umurmu yang memang sudah tua! Aku benar-benar marah padamu kali ini kakek tua."

" _Jeon Jungkook jaga ucapanmu, kau benar-benar ingin di coret dari-"_

"Coret saja aku dari daftar warisanmu. Aku tidak perduli! Aku sudah tidak menginginkan warisanmu lagi jadi bawa saja hartamu itu sampai mati, dasar kakek tua!" Teriak Jungkook dan segera menutup telponnya begitu saja.

" _Ahjussi!"_ Panggil Jungkook masih dengan napas yang memburu membuat Taehyung melirik sekilas kearahnya.

"Ayo kita menikah!"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Cepet ya chap duanya update hehehe, aku ga nyangka loh respon kalian bagus semua sama ff ini huhuhu aku seneng baca comentnya ternyata masih ada yang dukung akyu /pundung/

Well, disini akan ada perubahan sedikit ya, anaknya Taehyung si taejung itu umur diganti jadi 3 tahun bukan 5 tahun soalnya kaya udah gede banget gitu kalo 5 tahun hehehe. Terus aku juga cuma mau ngasih tau bahwa ff ini ga ada endingnya, jadi ff ini bakal terus berjalan sampe taekook nikah, punya anak, ngidam, sampe ngurusin anaknya wkkwkwk aku udah mikirin jauh banget ya wkwkw. Mungkin ff ini end kalo udah engga ada bahan lagi yang bisa dibahas wkwkwk.

Intinya selama kalian merespon ff ini dengan baik, ff ini akan lancar updatenya ko wkwkwkwk, so see you next time canci cancinya akuu…


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Accident

.

CHAPTER 3 : Terima saja, jika jodohmu itu aku!

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _Ahjussi~_ Ayo kita menikah!" ucap Jungkook sembari menatap Taehyung yang sedang menenggak habis air dingin yang diminum.

" _Ahjussi!"_ Panggil Jungkook dengan sedikit berteriak begitu melihat Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapannya.

"Tidak!" tegas Taehyung menatap tajam Jungkook yang sedang duduk dengan tidak sopannya di sopa rumahnya. Well, karena tidak ingin terjadi lagi masalah yang tidak diinginkan, Taehyung dengan sangat terpaksa membawa Jungkook ke rumahnya. Lagipula anaknya- Taejung juga tertidur jadi Taehyung lebih memilih membawanya pulang, agar anaknya dapat tidur dengan nyaman.

"Ayolah _Ahjussi~_ memangnya kau punya alasan untuk menolakku?" ucap Jungkook dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Banyak! Maka dari itu aku menolakmu!" jawab Taehyung datar tidak memperdulikan Jungkook yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu." Sambung Taehyung.

"Aku kan tadi sudah memberi tahumu bahwa namaku itu Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook." Jawab Jungkook kesal.

"Bukan seperti itu yang kumaksud aish!" Taehyung mengacak-acak rambutnya merasa frustasi meladeni bocah didepannya.

"Maksudku adalah aku tidak mengenal siapa kau? Darimana kau berasal? Atau apapun itu tentang kau bocah!"

"Kau tidak mengenalku?!" Tanya Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?! Yang benar saja. Pergi saja kau dari korea jika tidak mengenalku dan kau buang saja televisi besarmu itu daripada tidak berguna!" Sindir Jungkook sembari menunjuk TV LED besar yang terpasang ditengah ruangan itu.

"Memangnya kau siapa harus kukenal huh? Apa mengenalmu itu menguntungkanku?" Ejek Taehyung membuat Jungkook menggeram kesal.

"Aku ini artis, artis terkenal. kau harusnya bangga terlibat scandal bersamaku!" Ucap Jungkook sembari memukul-mukul dadanya pelan membanggakan dirinya yang seorang artis.

"Seorang presdir tidak akan memiliki rasa bangga sedikitpun hanya karena terlibat scandal oleh bocah sepertimu." Ejek Taehyung membuat Jungkook menatapnya.

"Aku hampir lupa. Kau ini benar-benar seorang presdir? Bukan mengaku-ngaku sebagai orang kaya saja bukan?" ucap Jungkook sembari memicingkan matanya menatap Taehyung.

"pergi saja kau dari korea jika tidak mengenalku dan buang saja handphonemu yang tidak berguna itu." Jungkook mendecih tidak suka saat Taehyung membalik ucapannya.

"Aku ini sibuk, tidak memiliki banyak waktu hanya untuk mencari tahu siapa kau _Ahjussi."_ Balas Jungkook dengan angkuhnya

"Aku juga sibuk, bahkan lebih sibuk darimu. Jadi mana mungkin aku membuang waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk mencari tahu bocah sepertimu." Sindir Taehyung kembali membalik ucapan Jungkook sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriak Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendelik kesal. "Jangan berteriak, anakku sedang tertidur."

"Makanya jawab saja pertanyaanku." Keluh Jungkook membuat Taehyung menghelas napasnya berat mencoba sabar menghadapi bocah dihadapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku seorang presedir?" Tanya Taehyung jengah. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan berbinar begitu mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu. "Berarti aku tidak salah pilih untuk menikah denganmu!" Seru Jungkook bersemangat.

"Ya Tuhan!" Taehyung menepuk keningnya begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Tidak ada pernikahan, oke? Aku ini lebih cocok menjadi ayahmu bukan suamimu." ucap Taehyung mencoba memberi pengertian pada bocah labil itu.

"Oh jadi _Ahjussi_ ini menyukai Daddy kink ya? Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu daddy saja jika begitu!" ucap Jungkook dengan polosnya membuat Taehyung menjerit tertahan merasa gemas dengan kelakuan bocah itu.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Ya Tuhan! Lebih baik kau pulang dan segera konsultasi ke dokter pribadimu lalu cek apakah kondisi kejiwaanmu baik-baik saja atau tidak." Ucap Taehyung sembari menarik tangan Jungkook untuk segera keluar dari rumahnya, sungguh dirinya tidak tahan lagi menghadapi bocah ini.

"YAK! _Ahjussi_ apa yang kau lakukan huh? Aku belum selesai bicara!" Ucap Jungkook sembari menarik tangannya yang ditarik Taehyung hingga membuat tarik menarik tangan Jungkook tidak terhindarkan.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan pergi dari sini tapi lepaskan dulu tanganku, ini sakit!" bentak Jungkook tepat dihadapan Taehyung membuat laki-laki itu sontak melepaskan tangannya.

"Sialan! Tanganku memar, kau tidak tahu berapa perawatan untuk kulitku ini!" bentak Jungkook sekali lagi membuat Taehyung menggeram.

"Kau ingin keluar sendiri atau kupaksa huh?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Jungkook sembari melangkah kakinya untuk keluar dari rumah Taehyung.

"Selamat tinggal bocah!" ejek Taehyung bersiap menutup pintu rumahnya sebelum dihalangi oleh sesuatu.

"Apa lagi?!" Tanya Taehyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya saat Taehyung menahan pintunya dengan tangan.

"Pinjamkan aku mobil!" ucap Jungkook dengan santai membuat Taehyung menatapnya tidak percaya. "Apa?!"

"Pinjamkan aku mobil, mobilku tertinggal dicafe tadi!" Jelas Jungkook.

"Kaukan bisa memesan taksi!" ucap Taehyung dengan jengkel, sungguh dia lebih baik berkutat dengan ribuan kertas yang selalu menumpuk dimejanya daripada harus meladeni bocah dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ini artis bagaimana jika aku diculik huh?" Jungkook menatap tajam Taehyung sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. "kuberikan kau pilihan, pinjamkan aku mobil atau antar aku pulang, bagaimana?" sambung Jungkook membuat Taehyung lagi dan lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminjamkan kau mobil. Ayo ikut aku!" ucap Taehyung melangkah keluar dari dalam rumahnya menuju garasi mobil yang tepat berada disamping rumahnya dengan diikuti Jungkook dibelakangnya.

"Kau bisa pakai mobil yang berwarna me-"

"Bugatti Veyron!" Jerit Jungkook begitu melihat salah satu mobil yang paling dia inginkan berada di dalam garasi milik _Ahjussi_ tampan ini.

Oh Tuhan! Jungkook bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi walau hanya untuk melihat mobil itu secara langsung, tapi kini dia bisa saja diberi kesempatan untuk membawa mobil itu? Gila!

Jungkook benar-benar akan menikahi _Ahjussi_ tampan ini apapun yang terjadi.

"Tidak!" Dan harapan Jungkook pupus seketika begitu mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki tampan itu.

"Aku baru membelinya dua bulan yang lalu dan aku baru memakai sekali. Jadi jangan harap aku akan meminjamkan itu padamu." Ucap Taehyung menatar datar Jungkook yang sudah memelas menatapnya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya baik-baik _Ahjussi"_ Rengek Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendecah kesal. _Sial! Bocah ini mulai lagi._

"Tidak! Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" tegas Taehyung. Jungkook yang tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan emas untuk membawa mobil impiannya itupun tanpa ragu untuk memeluk kaki Taehyung.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" Teriak Taehyung begitu Jungkook memeluk kakinya dengan erat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek.

"Ayolah! Hanya sekali ini saja. Ya! Ya! Ya!" bujuk Jungkook.

"Tidak! Akukan sudah bilang tidak, jadi tetap tidak!"

"Jika kau tidak membolehkan aku membawa mobil itu, sampai matipun aku tidak akan melepaskan kakimu ini." Ancam Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dasar bocah gila! Lepaskan kakiku!" ucap Taehyung sembari menarik-narik kakinya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya tidak memperdulikan ucapan Taehyung.

"Aish! Baiklah kau boleh membawanya!" putus Taehyung dengan kesal tapi Jungkook tidak perduli dia terlalu gembira hingga memeluk tubuh Taehyung tanpa sengaja.

" _Ahjussi!_ Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar akan menikahimu nanti!" ucap Jungkook sembari tertawa bahagia, sedangkan Taehyung segera melepaskan pelukan bocah itu saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Bocah gila!" ucap Taehyung semakin membuat tawa Jungkook ngencang. "Diamlah bocah! Cepat kau pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mengusirmu." Sinis Taehyung membuat tawa Jungkook berganti menjadi cibiran dari bocah itu.

"Jaga mobilku baik-baik. Aku akan menghukummu jika sampai kau membuat mobilku lecet." Ancam Taehyung hanya ditanggapi cengiran lucu dari Jungkook.

"Hukum saja aku dengan cambukmu _Ahjussi."_ Goda Jungkook senang begitu melihat wajah Taehyung yang memerah.

"Bocah sinting!" gerutu Taehyung sembari memberikan kunci mobilnya ke arah Jungkook yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang!" Seru Jungkook segera melangkah mendekati mobil impiannya itu.

"Ah _Ahjussi!_ Aku melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Jungkook seolah mengingat sesuatu, dirinya kembali memutar tubuhnya dan mendekati Taehyung.

"Ini kartu namaku, siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya." Ucap Jungkook sembari memberikan kartu namanya kepada Taehyung.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Tolak Taehyung.

"Ambil saja!" Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dan meletakan kartunya namanya ditelapak tangan Taehyung, matanya membulat lucu seolah mengancam Taehyung.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar pergi dari sini." Dan Jungkook kembali mendekati mobil impiannya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Aku pergi dulu _Ahjussi._ Besok mobilmu ini akan kukembalikan. Bye bye~" Teriak Jungkook dari dalam mobil Taehyung dan segera menjalankan mobil itu meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Dasar bocah!" ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum, tangannya meremas kartu namanya yang berikan Jungkook dan membuangnya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Pagi ini dikediaman keluarga Kim sedang terjadi kegaduhan. Bagaimana tidak, di pagi yang cerah ini, Kim Taehyung harus dikejutkan oleh tangisan anaknya itu.

"Hey baby boy! Ada apa denganmu huh?" ucap Taehyung dengan sabar sembari mendekati anaknya yang masih menangis diats ranjang.

"Mo-mommy~" lirih anak bernama Taejung itu tidak jelas membuat Taehyung tidak mendengarnya.

"Huh? Kau ingin apa? Daddy tidak mendengarnya _sayang~"_ ucap Taehyung dengan sabar sembari membelai surai arang anaknya.

"Mommy! Hiks Taejung ingin mommy, Daddy~" Oh sial! Taehyung mulai panik. Anaknya tidak pernah menanyakan ibunya dan sekarang? Oh tuhan apa yang harus Taehyung katakan.

"Hei, jagoan Daddy tidak boleh menangis seperti ini." Ucap Taehyung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Daddy!~ Taejung ingin mommy!" tangis anak itu semakin kencang begitu tau ayahnya yang tidak menjawab ucapannya.

" _Sayang~_ kau kan tau bahwa mom-"

"Aku ingin mommy Kookie, _Daddy!"_

"A-Apa?!"

"Aku ingin mommy Kookie, aku ingin mommy Kookie disini sekarang!"

Oh Tuhan! Apa yang sudah Jungkook lakukan pada anaknya?

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hello, ini update lagi. Jangan tanya kenapa ini update mulu ya, Nikmati aja ya selagi aku bisa update cepet. Karena ini bisa dibilang rekor aku update ff yang sama lebih dari sekali dalam seminggu.

Dan buat yang nanya di sumarry anak Taehyung ada dua dan kenapa ini Cuma satu? Well kan baru awal. Nanti anaknya muncul ko tenang aja. Heheh

Dan respon kalian kemarin juga bagus-bagus aku seneng bacanya aku jadi semangat buat sakit pinggang hanya untuk update buat kalian/cieee

Jadi? Mau ff ini update cepet lagi?

Btw gimana jantung kalian abis liat teaser DNA? Sehat? Ya allah adek makin canci aja, aku gemas loh liat dia, mau aku nafkahin aja sumpah T.T pokoknya untuk kesekian kalinya Jungkook tetep jadi yang terbaik buat aku, anakku~ bangga sekali aku padanya huhuhu.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Accident

.

CHAPTER 4 : Ayolah _Ahjussi,_ kita menikah saja!

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

"Aku ingin mommy Kookie, aku ingin mommy Kookie disini sekarang!" Taehyung tergugup tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Daddy~" anak bernama Taejung itu kembali merengek disela tangisannya membuat kepala Taehyung pening seketika.

"Sayang~ mo-mommy kookie sudah berangkat kerja. Ya sudah berangkat kerja!" lidah Taehyung terasa keluh saat memanggil bocah gila itu dengan panggilan mommy, Ya tuhan kenapa Taehyung harus berurusan dengan bocah.

"Tapi aku ingin mommy, hanya mommy. Taejung tidak mau tahu, mommy Kookie harus ada disini sekarang. Taejung tidak ingin makan jika mommy Kookie tidak ada disini Daddy!" Oh Tuhan!

Cobaan apa lagi ini? Kenapa anaknya jadi keras kepala seperti ini?

" _Sa-sayang_ daddy tidak mung-"

"Taejung tidak ingin tahu daddy! Taejung hanya ingin mommy!" mati kau Kim Taehyung! Mati saja sana!

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Daddy akan menghubungi mommymu agar segera pulang." Ucap Taehyung pasrah.

"Janji?"

"Janji." Ucap Taehyung sembari mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dan anaknya.

"Daddy telepon mommymu dulu, oke?" Taejung menganggukkan kepalanya lucu begitu mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Melihat anaknya yang sudah berenti menangis, Taehyung segera keluar dari kamar anaknya dan segera mencari ponselnya yang tertinggal didapur.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menghubunginya, aku bahkan tidak mempunyai nomor telponnya, aish!" Taehyung mengacak rambut frustasi sebelum teringat oleh sesuatu.

" _Ini kartu namaku, siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya."_

Oh my, Taehyung lupa bahwa dia sudah membuang kartu nama bocah itu dan haruskah Taehyung mengacak-acak tempat sampah seperti kucing hanya untuk mencari kartu nama bocah sinting itu? Gila!

Oh tuhan apa kata orang saat melihat seorang presdir sepertinya mengacak-acak sampah!

Harga dirinya sungguh dipertaruhkan disini hanya karena bocah sinting itu! Dunia sudah gila! Ah tidak, dunia Taehyung yang sudah gila!

.

.

.

Jungkook melenguh dalam tidurnya merasa terusik saat deringan ponselnya terus berbunyi. "Sialan! Siapa yang mencoba menggangguku pagi-pagi begini!" Teriak Jungkook kesal dan mencoba untuk tidak perduli dengan ponselnya itu.

"Brengsek!" jerit Jungkook dan segera mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Tanpa perlu melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, Jungkook segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu, bodoh!" bentak Jungkook mendahului orang yang menelponnya.

" _Jungkook, ini aku!"_ kening Jungkook mengerut tidak mengerti maksud ucapan dari orang yang menelponnya.

"siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu!" ucap Jungkook merasa jengkel terlalu malas meladeni telepon iseng yang sering mengganggunya.

"Aku, Kim Taehyung!" sudut bibir Jungkook tertarik ke atas begitu mendengar ucapan dari orang yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

' _Ternyata calon suamiku,' batin Jungkook tertawa lebar._

Rasa kantuk Jungkook menghilang seketika dan digantikan oleh rasa iseng yang ingin menggoda _Ahjussi_ tampan itu.

"Kim Taehyung yang mana?" Tanya Jungkook berpura-pura tidak tahu.

" _Aku Kim Taehyung yang di caffe kemarin bocah!"_

"Maaf mungkin kau salah sambung!" ucap Jungkook sembari menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa.

" _Aish, aku Kim Taehyung, Kim Taehyung! bagaimana mungkin kau melupakanku secepat itu huh?"_ Jungkook dapat pastikan _Ahjussi_ tampan itu sedang frustasi saat ini.

"Orang bernama Kim Taehyung yang kukenal itu sangat banyak, jadi ak-"

" _Aku Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung Ahjussi yang ingin kau nikahi, puas?!"_ dan Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang tampak kesal.

"Oh suamiku~ ada apa kau menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini, sudah merindukanku kah?" Jungkook tersenyum saat Taehyung menggeram kesal disebrang sana.

" _Berhenti menggodaku bocah! Saat ini aku memerlukan bantuanmu."_ Jungkook mencibir tanpa suara, merasa kesal terus dipanggil bocah oleh Taehyung. "Memangnya bantuan apa yang bisa diberikan oleh bocah sepertiku." Sindir Jungkook.

" _Anakku, dia membutuhkanmu!"_ Jungkook sedikit mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang mengecil.

"Huh? Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas." Sosok disebrang sana mendecah.

"Anakku, Taejung. Menginginkan kau mommynya untuk segera kesini!" Jelas Taehyung. Oh tuhan! Jungkook senang sekali mengetahui bahwa bocah kecil itu membutuhkannya.

"Aku bukan mommynya. Kau kan tidak mau menikah denganku." Oh! Sedikit jual mahal pada _Ahjussi_ ini tidak apakan?

" _Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu dan cepat datang kerumahku!"_

"Aku tidak ingin kesana lagi, kau kan sudah mengusirku."

" _Jeon Jungkook cepat datang kesini atau ku tuntut kau karena membawa lari mobilku!"_

"Yak! Ahjussi kau kan sudah mengizinkannya."

"YAK _Ahjussi!"_ Jungkook berteriak saat menyadari bahwa _Ahjussi_ tampan itu telah memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Ahjussi sialan!" gerutu Jungkook segera beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk segera bersiap kerumah Taehyung. dia tidak punya pilihan lain saat ini, Oh my!

Lebih baik Jungkook segera kerumah _Ahjussi_ menyebal itu daripada menanggung malu saat wajahnya terpampang di media dengan isi timeline bahwa dia seorang pencuri dari mobil kekasihnya sendiri? Yang benar saja. Memalukan!

"Liat saja, akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut dikakiku _Ahjussi._ Karena sudah begitu beraninya meremehkan pesona dari seorang Jeon Jungkook!"

.

.

.

"Masuklah!" ucap Taehyung tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook yang mencibir begitu melihat ekspresi datarnya.

Jungkook mengikuti langkah Taehyung dari belakang menuju kamar seseorang- yang Jungkook duga adalah anak bernama Taejung itu.

"Sayang~! Mommymu sudah datang." Jungkook masuk kedalam kamar anak bernama Taejung itu setelah Taehyung yang masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hai~! Baby boy~" panggil Jungkook begitu melihat anak bernama Taejung itu sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Mommy! Taejung ingin susu!" langkah Jungkook terhenti begitu mendengar kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh anak itu, Taehyungpun ikut terdiam seketika saat mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"su-susu?" Tanya Jungkook dengan terbatah. Bocah bernama Taejung itu menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Taejung ingin susu, mommy~!" ucap Taejung merengek dan membuat Jungkook tersadar. "Ah, susu! Sebentar, akan mommy buatkan, oke?" ucap Jungkook menatap Taejung yang menggelengkan kepalanya. _Oh Tuhan sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan bocah ini?_

"Taejung ingin susu mommy, bukan susu yang diseduh itu, tapi susu dari mommy~!" Mati! Mati saja sudah! Bunuh saja Jungkook sekarang!

"Anak gila~!" desis Jungkook pelan membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jungkook.

"dia anakku." Ucap Taehyung singkat membuat Jungkook mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Ya makanya dia sama gilanya denganmu." Ejek Jungkook. "Kau bahkan sama gilanya denganku, jadi kau juga gila." Balas Taehyung.

"Mommy~! Taejung ingin susu mommy!" oh sial! Bocah ini menangis.

"Jungkook, susui anakku!" seketika mata Jungkook membulat dan menatap Taehyung tidak percaya begitu mendengar ucapan _Ahjussi_ tampan itu.

"Kau gila! Bagaimana mungkin aku menyusuinya, bodoh!" persetan dengan sopan santun! Jungkook merasa dihina saat ini.

"Kaukan ingin menjadi mommynya!" oh! Emosi Jungkook mulai tersulut saat ini. "Tapi tidak untuk menyusuinya juga!" bentak Jungkook.

"mobil Bugatti Veyron itu akan aku berikan untukmu, jika kau ingin menyusui anakku!" ucap Taehyung membuat Jungkook kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Gila! Yang benar saja susunya hanya dihargai sebuah mobil? Oh Tuhan kepala Jungkook mendadak pening saat ini, harga dirinya benar-benar dipermainkan saat ini.

Oh gila! Taehyung gila! Benar-benar gila! Otak presdir itu benar-benar tidak waras.

"Kau pikir aku akan menerim-"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan akan aku turuti, apapun itu." Ucap Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook. Oh Tuhan! Sisi baik dan sisi jahat Jungkook sedang bertengkar saat ini.

Jungkook mulai bimbang, ini menyangkut harga diri dan masa depannya. Masa depannya jelas akan terjamin dunia dan akhirat jika bersama Taehyung, apalagi sosok itu sudah menjanjikan apapun yang dimintanya akan dikabulkan. Tapi harganya dirinya sebagai laki-laki akan dipertaruhkan saat ini, Oh my!

"Ke-Keluar kau!" usir Jungkook tanpa melihat wajah Taehyung.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Taehyung tidak terima diusir dari kamar anaknya sendiri oleh Jungkook.

"Aku ingin menyusui anakmu kau ingin kususui juga?"

Bocah sinting! Bocah gila! Sialan, Jungkook yang berbicara seperti itu kenapa jadi Taehyung yang merasa malu. Dan apakah bocah itu tidak merasa malu menawari dirinya susu?

Tanpa membalas ucapan Jungkook, Taehyung segera meninggalkan kamar anaknya, meninggal Jungkook berdua dengan Taejung.

Setelah yakin bahwa Taehyung telah meninggalkannya, Jungkook menatap bocah bernama Taejung itu yang kini juga sedang menatapnya dengan matanya yang memerah. Jungkook menarik napasnya dalam menahan emosinya agar tidak keluar dan membuat anak dihadapanny ini takut.

"Hei, Baby bo-"

"Maafkan Taejung mommy! Taejung berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi mommy jangan marahi Taejung!" Taejung menundukkan kepalanya merasa takut hanya untuk menatap Jungkook yang kini melangkah mendekatinya.

"Hei, Baby boy~!" panggil Jungkook sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya diranjang bocah itu dan membelai rambutnya.

"Hei, tatap mommy, jika mommy sedang berbicara." Taejung mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan mendapati mommy barunya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mommy tidak marah sayang. Mommy hanya terkejut mendengar permintaanmu, mommy hanya tidak menyangka bagaimana mungkin anak mommy yang tampan ini masih meminta sesuatu yang seperti itu."

"Tapi mom-"

"Taejung sudah besarkan?" tanya Jungkook memotong ucapan anak itu.

"Hhm." Jawab Taejung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi?" tanya Jungkook membuat Taejung tidak mengerti maksud mommynya. Taejung terdiam sejenak dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya saat tau maksud perkataan mommynya.

"Jadi karena Taejung sudah besar, Taejung tidak boleh meminta sesuatu yang merepotkan mommy maupun daddy!" seru anak itu dengan gembira membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum.

"Anak pintar." Puji Jungkook. _"lebih pintar dari daddynya yang bodoh itu."_ Sambung batin Jungkook.

"Mommy, kenapa mommy cantik sekali. Apa mommy malaikat?" ucap Taejung sembari menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan kagumnya.

"Mommy memang sudah cantik sejak lahir sayang." Dasar Jungkook! Sifat sombongnya memang sudah melekat pada dirinya.

"Dan asal kau tahu sayang, Mommy memang malaikat, malaikat maut yang akan menyiksa daddymu nanti." Bocah! Memang Jeon Jungkook itu masih bocah! Jiwanya masih dipenuhi oleh rasa dendam yang membara, jadi bersiaplah Kim Taehyung karena sudah membuat perjanjian oleh bocah licik itu.

.

.

.

Taehyung kembali berkutat didapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan anaknya serta tamu yang dengan terpaksa diundangnya. Taehyung meringis mengingat kata sarapan, sarapan apa yang dilakukan pukul sebelas siang? Sepertinya dia harus memesan makanan untuk sekalian makan siang nanti.

Taehyung meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja dan bersiap menghubungi tempat makanan cepat saji sebelum telepon masuk lebih dulu membatalkan niat.

Kening Taehyung mengerut saat tahu siapa yang menghubunginya, Anak pertamanya. Dan Taehyung semakin bingung karena tidak biasanya anak pertamanya ini menghubungi lebih dulu. Tanpa ingin membuang waktu lagi, Taehyung segera mengangkat panggilan tesebut.

"Hall-"

" _Daddy! Bagaimana mungkin kau berpacaran dengan idolaku sendiri!"_

Tamat!

Tamat sudah riwayat hidup Kim Taehyung saat ini.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hallo~

Ini update lagi kkkk. Pengennya update setiap hari tapi akunya ndak bisa update secepet itu T.T maklum aku cuma punya waktu nulis ff itu dari jam 7 malem sampe jam 12. Jadi ya kalo engga kelar hari itu juga ku lanjut besok ngetiknya, jadi harap dimengerti.

Dan besok senin aku udah mulai ngampus /pundung/ ga yakin sih bisa sering update tapi bakal selalu diusahakan buat update terus, jadi bersabar aja ya nunggu aku update sayang-sayangku.

Dan saran dong nama untuk anak pertamanya Taehyung, aku ga punya inspirasi satupun buat anak Taehyung yang satu itu kkk jadi saranin lah nama yang gampang di inget dan mudah dibaca.

Dan sebenernya aku mau nambahin sedikit konflik karena anak pertama taehyung itu tapi kayanya sih gausah lah ya, kalo mau pake juga cuma satu chapter aja paling kubikin konfliknya karena emang pada dasarnya aku bikin ff ini agar terhindar dari stress memikirkan konflik. Ff ini juga emang ga mau dibuat rumit-rumit karena hidup ku aja juga rumit wkwk.

So, ga pengen janjiin kalian kalo ini bakal cepet update, tapi bakal aku usahain sekuat tenaga biar cepet update. Dan aku akan selalu tunggu komentar kalian tentang betapa ngegasnya dek Jungkook disini wkwkwk.

Ditunggu ya sayang-sayangku, umpatan-umpatan penuh cinta kalian. Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Accident

.

CHAPTER 5 : Aku tidak perduli! mau tidak mau, aku akan tetap menjadi mommymu!

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

 _._

" _ **Daddy! Bagaimana mungkin kau berpacaran dengan idolaku sendiri!"**_

Taehyung terdiam terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan anaknya yang tanpa basa-basi itu. "Sayang~ ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya berat mencoba memberi pengertian kepada anak pertamanya.

" _Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan? Kau bicara seolah kau mengenal diriku."_ Taehyung terdiam, tidak! Dia lebih memilih diam untuk saat ini.

"Sayang~ aku tidak berpacaran dengannya ka-"

" _Lalu apa yang diberitakan oleh media itu huh? Aku melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana idolaku mengatakan Taejung itu anaknya, kaupun ada disana juga bukan?!"_ mata Taehyung membulat begitu mendengar ucapan anaknya.

 _Apa? Media? Ya tuhan!_

"Sa-Sayang sebenarnya itu, itu," lidah Taehyung terasa keluh, sungguh dia tidak mempunyai alasan apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya saat ini.

" _See? Daddy bahkan tidak bisa menjawab!"_ sosok disebrang telepon sana mendecah kesal.

"Sayang~ daddy-"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin bicara dengan daddy saat ini!" terputus! Anak pertama Taehyung memutuskan telepon begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam sedikitpun? Anaknya benar-benar sudah mengikuti gaya hidup orang barat!

Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya lelah, dia dan anak pertamanya memang tidak pernah akur. Anaknya yang terlalu dingin itu memang susah didekati dan kenyataan bahwa bocah bernama Jungkook itu adalah idola dari anaknya sungguh membuat kepala hampir pecah.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa tadi?" Taehyung terlonjak kaget saat suara seseorang mengagetkannya. "Ya tuhan!" ucap Taehyung sembari mengelus dadanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak muncul dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu?" Sosok yang telah mengejutkan Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli mendengar ucapan dari sosok yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Memangnya aku perduli." Ucapnya santai membuat Taehyung mendelik kesal ke arahnya. "Jika kau tidak punya sopan santun pergi saja dari rumahku."

"Lalu kau yang ingin menyusui anakmu begitu?! Aku sih tidak masalah." Skakmat! Bocah sialan itu memang sangat pandai berdebat.

Taehyung hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi ucapan Jungkook sama sekali, sungguh dia bisa mati muda jika Jungkook selalu mendebat dirinya dengan perkataan yang tidak penting.

" _Ahjussi_ ~ Tadi kau bicara dengan siapa?" Oh Tuhan! Lihat bagaimana anak ini bicara, sungguh tidak berbeda jauh dengan anaknya.

"Anakku." Jawab Taehyung singkat.

"A-APA?" Taehyung kembali terlonjak kaget- lagi saat Jungkook berteriak nyaring. "A-Anak…. Lagi?" Tanya Jungkook begitu terkejut.

Ya Tuhan! Sebenarnya punya berapa anak _Ahjussi_ tampan didepannya ini.

"Kenapa? Menyesal ingin menikah denganku?!" mata Jungkook mendelik tajam menatap Taehyung yang menyindirnya.

"Oh Tentu saja tidak. Justru jika kau punya banyak anak itu tidak akan membebaniku untuk segera punya anak saat menikah nanti."

"Ya Tuhan!" Taehyung menepuk keningnya begitu mendengar ucapan bocah itu, sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa senang melihat Taehyung yang tampak frustasi.

"Menyerah sajalah _Ahjussi._ Jodohmu itu memang aku jadi terima saja." Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya berat, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk meladeni ucapan Jungkook.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Akan aku pesankan." Jungkook mencibir sinis begitu Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa saja aku pemakan segala." Taehyung tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih mengambil ponselnya dan memesan sesuatu untuk makan siang mereka.

" _Ahjussi_ ~" Panggil Jungkook yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Taehyung.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu _Ahjussi."_ Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan lekat. "Jika kau lupa kau sedang berbicara denganku sekarang." Jungkook mendecah tidak suka.

"Aku serius _Ahjussi~"_ Oh! Cukup! Anak ini merengek lagi.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kau ingin bicara apa hhm?" Jungkook tersenyum senang saat Taehyung memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya hanya untuk Jungkook saat ini.

"Ayo kita menikah!" Singkat! Terlampau singkat sampai Taehyung rasa jantungnya memompa darahnya begitu cepat.

"Ju-Jungkook kau tahukan bah-"

"Kau sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanku, dan keinginanku adalah kita menikah."

Oh My! Taehyung memejamkan matanya menahan segala perasaan yang bercampur aduk begitu mendengar ucapan bocah labil itu. Taehyung menahan napasnya sejenak dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kakinya melangkah mendekati Jungkook, meremas bahu bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan lembut dan menatapnya dalam.

"Jungkook, dengarkan aku. Kita tidak bisa menikah." Ucap Taehyung perlahan mencoba memberi pengertian pada bocah dihadapannya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak cantik? Aku tidak menarik?" Tanya Jungkook berturut-turut.

"Oh Sial! Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Kau cantik, demi tuhan kau sangat cantik. Dan aku bersumpah kau manusia paling menarik yang pernah aku temui." Jungkook tersipu, sialan! Laki-laki brengsek ini benar-benar berpengalaman membuat bocah sepertinya tersipu malu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?" Jungkook merengek, dia merasa kesal karena laki-laki dihadapannya ini terlalu bertele-tele.

"Pertama, kau itu seorang artis dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkan karirmu begitu saja. Kedua, demi tuhan Jungkook perbedaan umur kita sangat jauh. Umur ku sudah _tiga puluh tujuh tahun_ dan aku yakin umur bahkan belum mencapai _dua puluh lima tahun."_ Jelas Taehyung membuat Jungkook menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ka-Kau sudah berumur tiga puluh tujuh tahun?" Tanya Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Kan? Kau pasti akan menyesal jika men-"

"Ya tuhan! Kau awet muda sekali _Ahjussi._ Diumurmu yang sekarang saja kau masih sangat tampan seperti ini, kau pasti mempunyai _gen_ super bagus hingga sampai seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak akan menyesal menikah denganmu." Cukup! Sia-sia sudah usaha Taehyung merubah pikiran bocah itu untuk berhenti mengajaknya menikah.

"Kau menganggap ucapanku main-main huh?" Tanya Taehyung serius. "Kau juga selalu menganggap ajakan menikahku main-main, lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh?" Sial! Jungkook benar-benar bocah yang keras kepala, kepala batu.

"Karena kau bocah, kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana dunia luar nanti, kau bahkan akan merasa menyesal karena menemukan sosok yang lebih baik disaat kau sudah menikah nanti."

"Kau yang paling tepat untukku _Ahjussi."_ Ucap Jungkook dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan ekpresi Taehyung yang sudah kesal dengan bocah itu.

"Lagipula kau kan sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua kemauanku." Sambung Jungkook membuat Taehyung menyesali keputusan bodohnya membuat perjanjian dengan bocah licik itu.

"Aku akan menuruti apapun keinginanmu asalkan tidak menikah, oke?"

"Baiklah. Kita tidak akan menikah tapi carikan calon suami yang kaya sepertimu, tampan sepertimu, punya anak seperti taejung, pokoknya segala-galanya harus sama sepertimu bagaimana?"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!" sewot Taehyung. "Maka dari itu daripada repot-repot mencari yang seperti itu, lebih baik kau saja yang jadi suamiku, mudahkan?"

"Terserah!" teriak Taehyung dengan kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan pernikahan kita." Ucap Jungkook tidak perduli dengan teriakkan Taehyung sebelumnya.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Cukup! Aku benar-benar akan gila jika harus berurusan denganmu, tidak ada pernikahaan, tidak akan ada pernikahan!" ucap Taehyung tegas.

"Kau bilang terserah padaku!" bentak Jungkook benar-benar tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan Taehyung yang sudah ingin membunuhnya.

"Kau ingin tau kenapa aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu?!" Tanya Taehyung meninggikan suaranya. "Karena anak pertamaku tidak ingin aku menikah lagi, anakku tidak ingin aku Daddynya menikahimu idolanya, puas kau?!"

Hening! Jungkook terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Taehyung. seketika Taehyung merasa bersalah karena sudah berbicara dengan suara yang keras kepada Jungkook, bocah seperti Jungkook pasti langsung merasa sakit saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang disukainya. Dan Taehyung benar-benar tidak menyukai bagaimana terdiamnya Jungkook seperti ini.

"Jung-"

"Berikan ponselmu." Ucap Jungkook singkat. "Apa?" tanya Taehyung tidak mengerti.

"Berikan saja ponselmu!" Oh Tuhan! Bocah ini membentak Taehyung dengan lantang. Jungkook benar-benar berubah menjadi orang yang menyeramkan sekarang.

"Cepat!" bentak Jungkook sekali lagi membuat Taehyung segera memberikan ponselnya.

Taehyung memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Jungkook mengotak-atik ponselnya sebelum sebuah nada panggilan menunggu terdengar dan tergantikkan oleh suara seseorang yang amat sangat Taehyung kenal.

" _Aku sudah bilang, aku sedang ingin berbicara denganmu daddy_!" Sialan! Jungkook menelpon anaknya?

"Hey bocah!" panggil Jungkook membuat sosok disebrang telepon sana terdiam.

" _Ju-Jungkook Hyung, apakah ini kau?"_ suara disebrang telepon sana terdengar gugup merasa terkejut dengan telepon yang baru saja dia terima.

"Iya ini aku. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa benar kau tidak ingin daddymu menikah denganku?!" Tanya Jungkook langsung tanpa memperdulikan bahwa sosok itu bisa saja terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

" _Itu, itu. Aku itu-"_

"Hei bocah dengar ya. Suka tidak suka, aku akan tetap menjadi mommymu, jadi terima saja kenyataan itu."

"Karena jika kau menolakku lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencabut keanggotaanmu sebagai fansku, ingat itu bocah! Aku mengancammu."

.

.

.

T.B.C

Aku ga update beberapa hari aja udah ilang feel buat nulisnya, gila ya :") sumpah aku tuh bingung sendiri sama diriku kenapa bisa begitu T.T

Sebenernya aku merasa kecewa sama chapter ini, beneran deh seriusan, aku merasa chapter ini failed sekali. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena banyak yang dm aku nanya kapan aku update eh ternyata updatenya malah mengecewakan /pundung/

Jadi aku mohon maaf ya jika kalian kecewa. Aku akan usaha yang terbaik buat chapter berikutnya terima kasih.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Accident

.

CHAPTER 6 : Aku menyayangimu, _Ahjussi_!

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

" **Karena jika kau menolakku lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencabut keanggotaanmu sebagai fansku, ingat itu bocah! Aku mengancammu."**

Terputus!

Jungkook mematikan sambungan telepon itu begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan apakah seseorang disebrang sana sudah selesai berbicara dengannya apa belum. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya terdiam terlalu terperangah dengan tindakan Jungkook barusan.

"Kau mengancam anakku?" Tanya Taehyung setengah tersadar dan menatap Jungkook dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku bahkan bisa mengancam kedua orang tuamu jika dia juga melarangku untuk menikah denganmu _Ahjussi."_ Sindir Jungkook menantang Taehyung yang semakin terpaku.

Gila! Taehyung berurusan dengan bocah gila yang memilih jiwa psikopat didalamnya. Ya tuhan! Dosa apa yang sudah Taehyung lakukan dikehidupan sebelumnya hingga dia harus mengenal seseorang seperti Jungkook ini.

"Jungkook kau tidak mengenal bagaimana sifat kedua orang tuaku." Ucap Taehyung kalem memberi peringatan pada bocah dihadapannya yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak perduli dengan ucapannya.

"Mereka juga tidak mengenal sifatku jadi seharusnya kau peringati mereka juga agar tidak bermain-main dengan Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung mendesah lelah. Jungkook bukan lagi keras kepala tapi kepalanya memang terbuat dari batu.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang Jungkook takuti didunia ini?'_ batin Taehyung lelah.

Taehyung berniat membalas ucapan Jungkook sebelum sebuah deringan ponsel milik bocah itu berdering. Kening Jungkook mengerut saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya dan dengan tanpa ragu Jungkook segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo."

" _Jungkook gawat! Gawat!"_ sosok disebrang telepon sana berteriak panik tanpa lebih dulu membalas sapaan Jungkook sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti.

" _Cepatlah datang ke gedung agensi, PD-nim sedang mengamuk karena scandalmu."_ Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya merasa jengah mendengar sosok disebrang telepon sana terus berteriak kepadanya.

"Ya biarkan saja. Lagipula itu bukan scandal, aku memang sedang berkencan dengannya." Ucap Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan bocah itu.

" _APA?! Jadi kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Kim Taehyung pemilik Royale group? Gila!"_ sosok disebrang telepon sana berteriak tidak percaya saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jungkook.

"Bagaimana ya Jimin _Hyung,_ kenyataannya memang seperti itu sih." Ucap Jungkook dengan aura sombong yang mulai menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

" _Ya Tuhan Jungkook! Kepalaku langsung terasa sakit saat mendengar ucapanmu. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera datang kesini sebelum aku dan yang lain diamuk oleh PD-Nim."_ Jungkook mendecah kesal, mau tidak mau dia memang harus datang ke agensinya jika dia masih ingin terus berkarir di dunia entertaiment ini.

" _Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana!"_ Balas Jungkook malas dan segera memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan minta dikasihani. " _Ahjussi~"_ rengek Jungkook. Taehyung berdeham sebentar, "Ada apa? Kau mau pergi?" tanya Taehyung basa basi, karena sebenarnya dia sudah mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan Jungkook dan orang yang meneleponnya tadi.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan murung dan menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi memelas. "Aku harus pergi sekarang _Ahjussi,_ padahal aku masih ingin berdebat denganmu." Taehyung mendecah kesal mendengar kalimat akhir ucapan Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook tertawa bahagia melihat Taehyung yang kesal mendengar ucapannya.

"Ini _Ahjussi,_ kunci mobilmu kukembalikan." Ucap Jungkook sembari mengeluarkan kunci itu dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya kepada Taehyung.

"Tidak. Itu sudah bukan milikku lagi, akukan sudah memberikannya padamu." Ucap Taehyung kalem, sedangkan Jungkook membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat menjadi semakin bulat saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan _Ahjussi."_ Seru Jungkook kelewat bahagia.

"Ya, mobil itu milikmu sekarang." Ucap Taehyung membuat Jungkook bersorak bahagia dan tanpa segan-segan memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih _Ahjussi."_ Ucap Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat Taehyung tercekik.

"Jungkook! Jungkook lepaskan, kau ingin membunuhku huh?" seru Taehyung mencoba melepaskan pelukan sadis Jungkook.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih dan terima kasih _Ahjussi."_ Ucap Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Taehyung.

"Aku menyayangimu _Ahjussi."_ Taehyung membeku ditempatnya saat Jungkook dengan beraninya mengecup pipinya begitu saja.

"Sampai Jumpa _Ahjussi."_ Teriak Jungkook segera berlari meninggalkan Taehyung sebelum laki-laki itu mengamuk padanya.

Taehyung memegang pipinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Jungkook. "Hati-hati Jeon Jungkook." Cicit Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

Sebuah getaran kecil dari ponselnya menghilangkan senyum Taehyung dan digantikan dengan dahi yang mengerut saat menerima sebuah pesan dari anak pertamanya.

" _Aku akan pulang ke Korea besok, dan kuharap kau bisa menjemputku dengan jungkook hyung nanti!"_ dan sepertinya masalah baru akan hadir dikehidupan seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak menampilkan wajah sombongnya saat melihat para _Hyungnya_ yang melongo saat melihat dirinya baru saja turun dari mobil yang diberikan oleh Taehyung.

"Gila! Jeon Jungkook memang sudah gila!" seru Jimin selaku _Hyung_ ketiganya yang terperangah dengan mobil baru milik _magnae_ darigrup mereka.

"Kenapa kau melihatnya seperti itu? Baru melihat mobil mewah ya." Sindir Jungkook membuat Jimin mendengus kesal. Sudah terlampau biasa dengan sifat sombong adiknya itu.

"Kau seperti habis tidur dengan _Ahjussi_ berperut gendut saja." Kali ini Seokjin atau sering disapa dengan panggilan Jin, selalu Hyung pertama Jungkook di grup menyindirnya.

"Jungkookkan memang berpacaran dengan seorang _Ahjussi, Hyung._ Hahaha. _"_ Kali ini Hoseok atau biasa dipanggil J-Hope selaku Hyung ketiga Jungkook di grup juga ikut menyindirnya.

Inilah boygroup dengan empat orang member yang saat ini sedang berada dipuncak keemasan mereka, 4J.

"Tapi _Ahjussiku_ ini lebih tampan daripada kalian dan tentu saja disudah sangat mapan untuk menikah dengan kunanti." Ucap Jungkook membalas sindiran para Hyungnya.

"Memangnya dia mau menikah denganmu!" celetuk Seokjin santai membuat Jungkook mendelik tajam kearahnya. Sungguh perkataan Seokjin melukai perasaannya, karena pada kenyataannya, keinginan Jungkook yang ingin menikahi _Ahjussi_ tampan itu selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh _Ahjussi_ tampan itu.

"Tentu saja dia mau menikah denganku, akukan kekasihnya!" bentak Jungkook membuat Seokjin memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sifat adik kesayangannya yang selalu kekanak-kanakkan ini.

"Sudahlah hentikan. Lebih baik kita segera temui PD-Nim, sebelum dia mengamuk kembali." Ucap Jimin menengahi dan segera menarik Jungkook untuk segera masuk kedalam gedung agensi mereka dan di ikuti oleh kedua Hyungnya yang lain.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tau apa kesalahanmu hingga dipanggil kemari?" tanya PD-Nim tegas sembari menatap tajam Jungkook yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Tidak, dan aku tidak ini tahu." Ucap Jungkook santai membuat rahang dari PD-Nim mengeras.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Teriak PD-Nim membuat para Hyung Jungkook berjengit merasa terkejut dengan teriakkan itu.

"Aku ini duduk dihadapanmu jadi kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu." Dengus Jungkook kesal dan semakin membuat PD-nim mereka meradang karena marah dengan tingkah laku dari salah satu anak didiknya itu.

"Kau tau? Kau baru saja terlibat scandal dengan orang paling penting di korea dan kau masih bisa sesantai ini huh?! Dimana otakmu!" PD-Nim kembali berteriak kembari melempar sebuah koran dihadapan Jungkook, dimana isi koran tersebut memuat foto Jungkook dan Taehyung saat berada dicaffe kemarin.

"Itu bukan scandal." Jawab Jungkook santai sembari membuka tiap lembaran koran yang baru saja dilempar oleh PD-Nim.

"Lalu?"

"Kami memang berkencan!" seru Jungkook sembari tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya kepada PD-Nim. Sedangkan para Hyungnya sudah menepuk kening mereka melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang luar biasa ini.

"Jangan bercanda denganku Jeon Jungkook!" desis PD-Nim membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku ini berkata jujur dan kau bilang aku bercanda? sebenarnya maumu apa sih?!" ucap Jungkook membentak PD-Nimnya yang terkejut dengan tingkah lakunya, bukan hanya PD-Nimnya para Hyungnya juga terkejut dengan tindakan Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak takut akan karirnya yang bisa saja hancur hari ini juga.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya jika kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau sedang berkencan dengan salah satu pemegang saham terbesar disini."

"Oh jadi Taehyung _Ahjussi_ pemegang saham terbesar disini? Baiklah, aku akan membujuknya untuk mengambil alih agensi ini dan mendepakmu dari bangku PD-Nim agar aku bisa mengantikanmu." PD-Nim tersentak dan tergugup begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Kenapa jadi dirinya yang takut disini,Ya tuhan kenapa dia memiliki anak didik seperti ini?

"Baiklah aku bisa percaya jika kau berkencan dengannya tapi bagaimana dengan media? Bagaimana tanggapan masyarakat? Dan bagaimana dengan fansmu? Mereka tidak akan percaya semudah itu."

"Kau hanya tinggal membuat konferensi pers, biar aku dan Taehyung _Ahjussi_ yang menjelaskannya nanti." PD-Nim mendesah lelah berdebat dengan Jungkook tidak membawa untung baginya yang ada tekanan darah akan melonjak naik nanti.

"Terserah padamu sajalah." Pasrah PD-Nim membuat Jungkook tertawa bahagia dan para Hyung yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jungkook mendecah kesal saat baru saja keluar dari dalam gedung agensinya dan dia sudah disambut oleh puluhan kamera dengan lampu yang menyakitkan mata itu. Belasan pertanyaan- yang sama sekali tidak Jungkook perduli bersautan menanyai tentang hubungannya dengan Kim Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook apakah benar anda sedang berkencan dengan pewaris Royale group, Kim Taehyung?"

"Apakah ini cuma settingan semata?"

"Menurut penuturan dari wanita bernama Park Haera anda mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih dari Kim Taehyung karena tidak ingin dijodohkan olehnya." Wanita cabai brengsek! Jungkook mengucap sumpah serapan dalam batinnya untuk wanita sialan itu. Liat saja Jungkook akan melakukan sesuatu untuk wanita sialan itu nanti agar dia tau sedang berurusan dengan siapa dia kali ini.

Jungkook sudah menyiapkan seribu alasan yang paling tepat untuk menampar para paparazzi menyebalkan itu sebelum suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Mommy~!" Oh Tuhan! Itu Taejung. Anak itu berteriak kencang membuat orang-orang yang berada disana memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Taejung?!" ucap Jungkook masih terperangah dengan kedatangan anak itu. Taejung berlari ke arah Jungkook dengan Taehyung yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Mommy~ kenapa tidak ijin dulu dengan Taejung jika ingin berangkat kerja." Taejung memajukan bibirnya merasa kesal karena ditinggal oleh mommynya begitu saja.

"Ah itu. Mommy sedang ada urusan sebentar sayang dan liat Mommy sudah ingin pulang tapi kau malah datang kesini hhm!" ucap Jungkook saat sudah mengatasi keterkejutaannya akan kehadiran Taejung.

Sungguh dia benar-benar terkejut akan kedatangan duo Kim itu, mau apa sebenarnya mereka kemari?

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ apakah benar anda memiliki hubungan dengan Jeon Jungkook? Atau ini semua hanya settingan semata?" Taehyung terdiam saat para paparazzi yang tadi mengeremuni Jungkook kini beralih mengeremuninya.

Matanya melirik Jungkook yang kini sedang menatapnya gelisah, wajah cemas tergambar dengan jelas diraut wajah Jungkook. Nasib Jungkook berada ditangan Taehyung saat ini.

Dan sebuah pilihan yang akan dipilih oleh Taehyung benar-benar menentukan kebelangsungkan masa depan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Ya. Aku memang sedang berkencan dengan Jeon Jungkook, dan kami akan segera menikah diwaktu dekat ini."

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hayo apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mas Taehyung?

Ini udah fast update loh ya, jadi sabar dulu untuk chapter berikutnya. Mungkin minggu besok aku gabisa update dulu tapi akan tetap diusahakan ko.

Intinya sih itu aja, kalo ceritanya makin ngawur ya sabarin aja, aku aja sabarin banget kenapa bisa nulis kaya gini huhuhu

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini ya, dan aku kembali mengingatkan ff ini tuh no konflik jadi jangan pada takut ada drama yang berkepanjangan disini, ff ini cuma buat seru-seruan aja jadi gausah mikir yang rumit-rumit nanti kalo kalian gila siapa yang mau tanggung jawab? Aku mah gamau loh heeheh.

Dan btw ini chapter tercepet yang aku buat wkwkw aku buat jam sembilan dan selesai jam dua belas wkwkwk. Demi kalian loh ini, demi kalian kesayangan-kesayangan aku.

Udahlah ya, segitu dulu dan sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya, bye bye.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Accident

.

CHAPTER 7 : Susunya mommy kookie enak ko!

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

" **Ya. Aku memang sedang berkencan dengan Jeon Jungkook, dan kami akan segera menikah diwaktu dekat ini."**

Jungkook terpaku dan tercengang saat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Taehyung. bukan hanya Jungkook, tapi para paparazzi pun ikut terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari pria berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu.

Hell, tentu saja mereka terpaku. Jika yang mengatakan hal seperti itu adalah Jungkook sibocah sombong yang labil mungkin mereka tidak akan terlalu percaya, tapi ini Kim Taehyung. Ayolah siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Taehyung dikorea ini, Kim Taehyung presdir utama dari _Royale group_ yang berstatus duda dengan dua orang anak. Well, tidak mungkinkan seorang Kim Taehyung mau terkena scandal murahan seperti ini, apalagi dengan bocah labil dan arogan macam Jungkook. Neraka sudah hidup Kim Taehyung.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi, tolong biarkan aku, anakku dan calon istriku untuk pergi." Tolong! Tolong pegangi Jungkook sekarang.

Yatuhan! Pipi Jungkook bersemu sekarang, sialan hanya disebut sebagai calon istri saja Jungkook sudah seperti ini. Tuhan memang terlalu mencintai Jungkook hingga semua keinginannya selalu berjalan dengan mulus.

" _Sayang~_ Ayo kita pulang." Suara lembut Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook dari rasa bersemunya akibat panggilan laki-laki itu sebelumnya, dan coba lihat apa yang baru saja laki-laki tampan itu katakan, Sayang? Yatuhan! Jungkook yakin kepala Taehyung terbentur sesuatu tadi dijalan hingga bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Mommy~ Ayo kita pulang." Taejung merengek dalam gendongan Jungkook, menyadarkan Jungkook- lagi.

"Ah ayo sayang, kita pulang." Jungkook membenarkan gendongan Taejung didalam dekapannya dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang tidak sampai tiga meter berjarak dengannya.

"Maaf, kami harus segera pergi bisa tolong beri kami jalan." Taehyung tersenyum ramah kepada para paparazzi yang tersentak dan membuka jalan untuk mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Taehyung sekali lagi masih dengan senyuman ramah yang terpantri dibibirnya, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang sudah menyeringai penuh kemenangan menatap para paparazzi yang masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Taehyung tadi, bahkan Jungkook dengan sengaja menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek beberapa paparazzi yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ayo sayang~" Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jungkook, dan menuntun bocah itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Jungkook yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya angkuh.

"Ayo _Hyungiie~"_ Jungkook tersenyum manis, begitu manis. Taehyung bersumpah itu salah satu senyum termanis yang pernah dia lihat selama dia hidup dan Taehyung sedikit tersentak saat Jungkook mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Taehyung, menghapus jarak dari tubuh mereka yang sudah dekat.

"Dadah~ Hyung, noona. Mommy Kookienya, Taejung pinjam dulu ya~" Taejung melambaikan tangannya ke arah paparazzi dengan riang membuat Jungkook tidak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya dan mencium pipi bocah itu, dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis melihat itu semua.

 _Sebuah potret keluarga yang indah bukan?_

* * *

"Jujur saja kau ini sebenarnya menyukaiku kan _Ahjussi?"_ Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang membuka pembicaraan begitu mereka sudah berada didalam mobil membuat Taehyung melirik kesal ke arahnya.

Mata Jungkook yang bulat menatap Taehyung dengan sorot penuh kemenangan, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas mengejek Taehyung yang saat ini tengah mengemudi.

"Aku hanya menolongmu." Jawab Taehyung seadanya membuat Jungkook mencibir. "Pendusta. Kau ini hanya tinggal jujur saja apa susahnya sih _Ahjussi?"_ Tanya Jungkook kesal.

"Aku sudah jujur Jungkook, aku hanya menolongmu agar kau terlepas dari mereka tidak ada maksud lain." Jawab Taehyung kalem membuat Jungkook semakin kesal.

"Menolongku dengan mengatakan kau ingin menikah denganku secepatnya begitu?" cibir Jungkook membuat Taehyung gelagapan seketika.

Karena sejujurnya Taehyung juga tidak menyangka akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, sungguh. Taehyung tidak berniat membuat kebohongan ini semakin panjang tapi saat melihat tatapan Jungkook tadi saraf kewarasannya menghilang seketika, melihat bocah sinting itu bersedih bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi Kim Taehyung.

"Itu hanya mempermulus drama yang kau buat saja, tidak ada maksud lain." Jawab Taehyung sedikit tergagap membuat mata Jungkook memicing tidak percaya.

"Kau sedang berbohong ya?" Tanya Jungkook dengan senyuman mengejeknya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung yang tergugup.

"Yak! Jungkook! Jangan menggodaku, aku sedang menyetir saat ini." Teriak Taehyung panik membuat Jungkook tertawa melihatnya.

"Hei Taejung, lihat daddymu. Pipinya memerah!" Jungkook tertawa kencang saat melihat pipi Taehyung yang merona, sungguh menggoda _Ahjussi_ tampan ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Daddy tolong jangan buat Taejung malu didepan mommy karena tingkah daddy." Seru Taejung menggelengkan kepalanya sok dewasa sembari menatap daddynya penuh dengan tatapan prihatin.

Sedangkan Taehyung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang anaknya katakan. Anaknya Taejung yang paling menurut ikut mengejeknya? Jungkook benar-benar sudah mencemari otak anaknya yang masih suci itu.

"Taejung daddy tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu sayang~"

"Memang tidak, tapi Taejung pintar begini karena susu mommy kookie, daddy mau coba?" Ya tuhan! Bunuh Taehyung sekarang.

Wajah Taehyung semakin memerah saat mendengar ucapan anaknya, Gila! Dia ditawari susu lagi? Kali ini dari anaknya? Yang benar saja. Taehyung mendelik tajam ke arah Jungkook saat sebuah tawa keras berasal darinya.

Jungkook tidak pernah sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya, membodohi anak berusia tiga tahun dan menggoda _Ahjussi_ tampan berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun secara bersamaan benar-benar menyenangkan, sungguh hiburan yang sangat menghibur bagi Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook berhenti tertawa!" tegur Taehyung merasa malu terus diejek oleh bocah sinting itu.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin minum susuku juga supaya pintar?" Tanya Jungkook mengejek Taehyung sembari tertawa.

"Minum saja daddy, susunya mommy kookie enak ko." Tambah Taejung dengan polosnya membuat Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak tertawa keras.

Sebenarnya Taejung tidak berbohong soal susu Jungkook, dia memang meminum susu Jungkook. Tapi bukan susu yang langsung dari pabrik pegunungan melainkan susu kotak yang berasal dari dalam ransel Jungkook.

Taehyungnya saja yang terlalu mesum begitu mendengar kata susu.

Taehyung mendesah, anaknya dan Jungkook benar-benar sudah bersekutu untuk menggodanya. "Baiklah, Daddy akan coba susu mommy kookie nanti malam, oke?" balas Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Jungkook yang seketika terdiam begitu mendengar ucapannya.

Tapi ingat, bukan Jungkook namanya jika kalah hanya dengan hal sepele seperti.

"Taejung ingin susu lagi? Baiklah mommy buka dulu ya." Ucap Jungkook membuat gerakan seakan ingin membuka bajunya.

"Yak Jungkook! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan huh?" jerit Taehyung panik melihat apa yang ingin Jungkook lakukan.

"Ini jalanan umum bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sesantai itu ingin membuka bajumu huh?"

"Yak Jungkook! Jangan buka bajumu."

"Jungkook turunkan bajumu, cepat turunkan!" dan sepanjang jalanan seoul menjadi saksi teriakkan memalukan dari dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh orang paling berpengaruh dikorea, Kim Taehyung.

* * *

"Ahjussi mau apa kita kemari?" Tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti. Jungkook benar-benar tidak tau maksud _Ahjussi_ tampan itu yang tiba-tiba datang menjemputnya saat dirinya sedang latihan tadi dan membawanya pergi ke bandara _Icheon._

"Menjemput anakku." Jawab Taehyung seadanya. "Anak yang mana lagi?" Tanya Jungkook terkejut.

"Anakku yang kau ancam." Sindir Taehyung membuat Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Dia ingin tinggal disini?" tanya Jungkook ingin tahu. "Ya, dia akan tinggal bersamaku dan Taejung."

"sebelumnya dia tinggal dimana?" tanya Jungkook- lagi. "Di london bersama mommynya." Jawab Taehyung.

"Mantan istrimu?" Taehyung melirik kesal ke arah Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa ke arahnya. "Kau tidak perlu memperjelas sesuatu yang sudah jelaskan?"

"Lalu apa hubungannya aku berada disini?" Tanya Jungkook, karena Jungkook rasa dia tidak perlu ikut menjemput anak itukan?

"dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Wah tidak bisa seperti itu _Ahjussi,_ biar bagaimanapun anakmu itu fansku dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan fansku bertemu denganku semudah ini. Kau taukan bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis?!" jelas Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Taehyung mengerti maksud dari ucapan Jungkook.

"sepatu yang biasa aku pakai untuk latihan sudah tidak nyaman lagi _Ahjussi."_ Ucap Jungkook memelas membuat Taehyung mendesah pasrah. "Oke, besok kita beli sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

"Deal?" Ucap Jungkook menjulurkan tangannya menunggu tangan Taehyung yang menyambutnya. "Deal."

"Yee~!" sorak bahagia Jungkook, tangannya meraih ponselnya yang berada disaku celananya. Jungkook akan mencari model-model sepatu terbagus dan akan meminta _ahjussi_ tampan itu untuk membelikannya.

Hening.

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, sebelum rengekan Jungkook memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

" _Ahjussi_ kenapa anakmu lama sekali~" rengek Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook terlebih dahulu, Jungkook mencibir tapi tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidurlah."

"Tidak mau!" ketus Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Katanya kau mengantuk?" Jungkook mendelik kesal ke arah Taehyung yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Dasar tidak peka!" ketus Jungkook segera keluar dari dalam mobil Taehyung. Taehyung terdiam sesaat mencoba mengerti maksud ucapan Jungkook dan mendesah lelah begitu tau maksud dari bocah itu.

Taehyung segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang jongkok disamping mobilnya.

"Kau seperti gembel berjongkok disitu." Ejek Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Jungkook.

"Jungkook, ayo masuk." Bujuk Taehyung. "Tidak mau!" ucap Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung mendesah, tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat Jungkook tidak marah selain menuruti keinginan bocah itu.

Taehyung ikut berjongkok disamping Jungkook yang masih tidak mau menatapnya, tangan Taehyung menarik bahu Jungkook lembut agar mendekat ke arahnya dan meletakan kepala Jungkook dibahunya.

"Tidurlah~" ucap Taehyung lembut sembari membelai kepala Jungkook dibahunya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur saat sedang berjongkok seperti ini." Sindir Jungkook. "Mau masuk ke mobil?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya menolak.

"Tidak mau! didalam mobil pengap, disini saja." Ucap Jungkook semakin menyamankan kepalanya dibahu Taehyung.

Angin malam yang berhembus kencang membuat Jungkook hampir terlelap sebelum deringan ponsel Taehyung mengejutkannya. Jungkook mendecah kesal dan menatap Taehyung yang sedang mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan tajam.

"Kau sudah sampai?"

"…."

"Baiklah, Daddy sudah menunggumu didepan bersama Jungkook." Taehyung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Anakku sudah sampai, dia akan segera kemari." Ucap Taehyung menjelaskan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Jungkook tanyakan.

Jungkook tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih meletakan kembali kepalanya dibahu Taehyung, matanya mendelik tajam saat beberapa orang menatap ke arahnya dan Taehyung. kening Jungkook mengerut saat melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Daddy!" panggil anak itu saat sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka yang masih berjongkok. Jungkook sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti bahwa anak didepannya ini adalah anak Taehyung.

Taehyung segera beranjak berdiri dan memeluk anak sulungnya itu. "Mason, daddy merindukanmu nak."

Anak yang dipanggil Mason itupun membalas pelukan ayahnya melupakan Jungkook sesaat yang masih berjongkok dihadapan mereka dan menatap mereka dengan jengah.

"Mason juga merindukkanmu daddy~" ucap anak itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Anak itu melepaskan pelukannya saat matanya tidak sengaja menemukan Jungkook yang sedang berjongkok.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat anak sulung dari Kim Taehyung itu tiba-tiba ikut berjongkok tepat dihadapannya.

"Ju-Ju-Jungkook Hyung, aku menyukaimu~"

Eh?!

.

.

.

T.B.C

Bagaimana masih bisa dinikmatikah? Aku belakangan ini slowrespon banget ya T.T mohon dimaafkeun. Tugasku numpuk padahal baru masuk tapi udah banyak aja. Aku hampir nulis coodingan program di dalam FF ini loh saking pusingnya.

Jadi ya nikmati aja ya walaupun alurnya makin ga jelas, /ffku mana ada yang jelas/

Maaf jika tidak menghibur karena aku juga lagi butuh hiburan heheh. Untuk next chap ga janji cepet update ya tapi tetep diusahakan sepenuh hati seperti chapter ini.

Intinya semoga kalian suka ya cantik-cantiknya aku.

Dan untuk **kimwifeuth** namaku bukan luna tapi step heheh jadi jangan panggil luna lagi ya sayang heheh.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Accident

.

CHAPTER 8 : Besok kita menikah saja yuk!

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

" **Ju-Ju-Jungkook Hyung, aku menyukaimu~"**

"Dan aku tidak." Jawab Jungkook telak.

Mason menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca karena ucapan Jungkook, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Jungkook yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hei bocah!" panggil Jungkook dingin membuat Mason menatapnya takut-takut. "Ne, Ju-Jungkook _Hyung?"_ cicit Mason.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Tanya Jungkook membuat Mason menganggukan kepalanya ragu. "Ne, Jungkook Hyung."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya saat mendengar jawaban Mason. "Kau pipis saja belum lurus sudah bilang suka padaku yang benar saja." Ucap Jungkook sembari mendorong kening Mason keras dengan jarinya sehingga bocah itu jatuh terduduk.

Mason terdiam, terlalu terperangah dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jungkook.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka? Kau ingin melarangku untuk menikah dengan daddymu begitu? Terserah. Aku tidak perduli!" cecar Jungkook sembari membulatkan matanya untuk menakuti Mason.

Mason terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Memangnya kau pikir aku menyukaimu sebagai apa huh?" balas Mason yang kali ini mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook dengan angkuh.

"Aku sebagai penggemarmu merasa terhina dengan kepercayaan dirimu yang tinggil itu." Sinis Mason membuat Jungkook menggeram kesal tidak percaya dengan apa yang bocah itu katakan.

"Hei bocah sialan! Kau benar-benar cari mati denganku huh?!" geram Jungkook.

"Tidak. Aku tidak cari mati, tapi aku sedang cari mommy baru." Balas Mason santai tidak memperdulikan Jungkook yang sudah terlihat emosi dengannya.

"Dengar! Kau sudah mendapatkan mommy barumu, yaitu aku. Dan jika kau masih terus cari masalah denganku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengusirmu dari rumahku nanti!" teriak Jungkook membuat beberapa orang yang berada disana menoleh ke arahnya, tapi Jungkook tidak perduli. Memangnya sejak kapan Jungkook perduli dengan hal tidak berguna seperti itu?

"Memangnya kau pikir aku sudi mempunyai mommy baru yang kejam sepertimu huh?" balas Mason sengit.

Jungkook menggeram, meladeni bocah sialan didepannya ini sungguh membuat naik tensi darahnya, maka Jungkook tidak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk tidak menarik rambut bocah tengik bernama Mason itu.

"Jungkook Hyung! Lepaskan rambutku!" Mason berteriak kencang dan menahan tangan Jungkook yang menarik rambutnya kasar seperti ibu tiri di sinema-sinema yang biasa dia tonton. Mungkin Jungkook lebih kejam karena berani menyiksa dirinya tepat dihadapan Daddynya.

Wait…

Daddy?

Kita bahkan sudah melupakan keberadaan Taehyung yang saat ini sudah berada di dalam mobilnya sembari menatap kedua bocah yang sedang bertengkar itu dengan jengah.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung terlampau malas mengurusi kedua orang tersebut.

" _Ahjussi_ anakmu ini menyebalkan, aku tidak menyukainya." Jerit Jungkook mengadu kepada Taehyung.

"Tidak daddy, Jungkook Hyung duluan yang mulai." Tidak ingin kalah, Masonpun ikut mengadu pada daddynya yang hanya terdiam.

Taehyung menahan napasnya sejenak dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, meladeni dua orang kepala batu didepannya ini tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Meladeni mereka sama saja dengan membunuh Taehyung secara perlahan.

"Masuk atau aku akan meninggalkan kalian disini." Tegas Taehyung. "Tapi daddy ak-"

"Masuk Kim Mason!" Mason mendecah tidak suka dan segera beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil daddynya dengan kesal, jika daddynya sudah seperti itu artinya dia tidak ingin dibantah sama sekali.

Taehyung hanya diam melihat wajah kesal anaknya masuk ke dalam mobil, pandangannya kini beralih ke arah Jungkook yang masih berada ditempat semula, tidak beranjak satu sentipun dari tempat sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan nada tegasnya yang tidak diperdulikan sama sekali oleh Jungkook, bocah itu malah mengalihkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat wajah Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook! Masuk atau aku akan meninggalkan kau disini!"

Tidak bergeming.

Jungkook benar-benar tidak memperdulikan ucapan Taehyung sama sekali.

"Terserah, jika kau tidak ingin masuk maka aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu disini." Ucap Taehyung merasa geram dengan Jungkook yang masih tidak memperdulikannya.

Dengan perasaan kesal Taehyung segera menutup kaca mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, mata Taehyung melirik Jungkook sekali lagi melalui kaca spionnya dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

Jungkook itu keras kepala, Taehyung tau itu. Tapi meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian disini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Dia tidak setega itu meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian hanya karena masalah sepele, maka dari itu Taehyung seperti harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri dengan mematikan mesin mobilnya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri Jungkook yang masih diposisi semula.

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak ingin melihat Taehyung yang saat ini tengah berjongkok tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Taehyung lembut. Jungkook masih tidak bergeming.

"Kau mau apa sayang~" Sialan! Jungkook lemah kawan.

Rona-rona kemerahan mulai menjalar di kedua pipi Jungkook, bibirnya dilipat kedalam menahan senyuman menggilanya dan masih menolak menatap Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungk-"

"Rayu aku _Ahjussi."_ Ya tuhan! Jungkook itu memang bocah sialan, tidak bisa diberi kesempatan sedikit, bocah itu selalu bergerak lebih cepat dari apa yang Taehyung pikirkan.

"Ra-Rayu?" Tanya Taehyung tergagap, Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan memelas. "Iya rayu aku dulu biar aku masuk ke dalam mobilmu _Ahjussi~"_ Oh tidak! Mulai lagi, Jungkook benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah karena terus merengek kepada Taehyung.

"Jungkook umurku sudah tidak pantas untuk melakukan itu." Bibir Jungkook mencebik, matanya melirik sinis ke arah Taehyung. "Memangnya kenapa dengan umurmu? Memangnya salah meminta rayuan dari pacar sendiri."

"Memangnya kita pacaran ya? Aku tidak pernah ingat kapan aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku." Telak! Kim Taehyung si _Ahjussi_ tampan berjiwa bangsat melemparkan pertanyaan yang selalu dipertanyakan oleh para pembaca, _Memangnya_ _kapan mereka pacaran?_

Jungkook terdiam, lebih tepatnya terpelatuk dengan serangan dadakan yang diberikan oleh _Ahjussi_ tampan itu. Pertanyaan seperti itu tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya, jadi saat ini otaknya harus bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan brengsek yang mampu membuatnya terdiam.

"Setelah membuat heboh seluruh dunia dengan mengatakan kita akan menikah, kau dengan tidak tau dirinya masih menanyakan perihal kapan kita berpacaran?" cibir Jungkook sinis begitu dirinya telah menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan _Ahjussi_ tampan itu.

"Kita memang tidak berpacaran Jungkook, itu kenyataan yang harus kau terima," Jungkook terdiam matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Kita tidak berpacaran karena bukankah kau lebih ingin kita menikah? Maka dari itu aku mengatakan kepada seluruh orang bahwa kita akan segera menikah. Bahwa Kim Taehyung akan menikah dengan Jeon Jungkook, itu saja sudah cukup bukan?"

Sialan! Inikah Rayuan seorang _Ahjussi?_ Gila! Bunuh saja Jungkook sekarang. Kim Taehyung benar-benar menggilas hati Jeon Jungkook dengan begitu sadisnya, Jungkook mulai melemah kawan.

" _Ahjussi~"_ panggil Jungkook sembari menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan pipi yang merona kemerahan.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung lembut.

"Besok kita menikah saja yuk!" ajak Jungkook manja.

"Ya tuhan!" desah Taehyung menepuk keningnya, menyerah menghadapi tingkah Jungkook yang luar biasa. Jungkook tertawa merasa bahagia mengerjai orang dihadapannya ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian disitu?!" kebahagian Jungkook lenyap seketika saat mendengar suara orang yang menurut Jungkook sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Daddy cepatlah pulang, sebelum aku mengotori mobilmu dengan isi perutku karena terlalu mual mendengar rayuan membosankanmu itu." Ucap Mason jengah melihat kedua orang yang berbeda usia cukup jauh itu.

"Pulang saja sendiri kau bedebah busuk!" bentak Jungkook kesal yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Mason yang memutar bola mata jengah.

"Jungkook jaga bahasamu." Tegur Taehyung membuat Jungkook mendumal kesal.

"Ayo masuk, ini sudah malam, kau besok ada latihan kan?" Tanya Taehyung yang ditanggapi anggukan malas dari Jungkook.

"Ayo cepat." Taehyung segera beranjak dari posisinya untuk berdiri dan menarik lengan Jungkook- yang tampak malas-malasan untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat." Sentak Jungkook sinis ke arah Mason yang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jungkook. Taehyung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jungkook yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan kedua puteranya itu.

Bagaimana hidup Taehyung selanjutnya jika menikah dengan Jungkook? Menikahi Jungkook sama saja menambahkan bocah keras kepala yang akan merepotkannya. Sungguh malang nasib Taehyung.

.

.

"Sampai, cepatlah kau masuk dan segera beristirahat." Ucap Taehyung saat telah memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di apartement tempat tinggal Jungkook dan para Hyungnya yang lain.

"Kau mengusirku?" sinis Jungkook. "Ya tuhan! Demi tuhan Jungkook, aku tidak ada maksud untuk mengusirmu sama sekali. Jika kau tidak ingin pulang ketempatmu maka ayo kita kerumah ku saja." Jelas Taehyung panjang lebar menghindari tuduhan Jungkook.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya menolak ajakan Taehyung, "Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau melihat setan kecil itu." Sindir Jungkook sembari melirik tajam Mason yang tidak memperdulikannya.

"Cepatlah masuk, kau harus segera beristirahat." Ucap Taehyung mencoba menghalau perang-lagi antara Jungkook dan anaknya.

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu _Ahjussi,"_

"Hei bocah, aku masuk dulu kedalam awas jika kau merindukkanku."

"Aku akan selalu merindukkanmu Jungkook Hyung." Balas Mason. "Mati saja kau." Ucap Jungkook setengah berteriak dan segera keluar dalam mobil Taehyung dengan membanting pintu mobil tersebut dengan kencang.

Taehyung hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara anaknya dan Jungkook.

Entah hubungan mereka bisa dikategorikan seperti apa.

"Daddy." Panggil Mason serius saat Jungkook sudah tidak berada diantara mereka.

"Ya?" jawab Taehyung sembari menatap ke arah anaknya yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Daddy menyukai Jungkook Hyung?" Taehyung terdiam tidak tau harus menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Jika aku tidak menyetujuimu menikah dengan Jungkook Hyung, apakah kau akan tetap menikah dengannya?" pertanyaan penuh ragu-ragu itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Mason.

Dan pertanyaan itu jugalah yang telah membuat Taehyung menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Mason, anak pertamanya, tidak menginginkan dirinya untuk menikah dengan Jeon Jungkook, idolanya.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Loha, aku balik lagi, tenang aja aku masih hidup ko jadi tidak usah khawatirkan aku sampe ngechat aku heheh. Kali ini ku ga akan minta pendapat kalian apakah chapter ini menarik atau engga, karena bagiku ini engga hehehe. Tapi terima ajalah ya.

Dan aku ga akan bosen buat bilang, kalo FF ini tuh no konflik, ada sih tapi ga berat dan ga banyak. Serius. Aku ndak tega sama dek mason yang sudah dibully padahal dia baru nongol huhu. Anggap saja Mason dan Taejung itu dua orang yang pro dan kontra.

Gausah peduliin mason, peduliin aja gimana caranya aku bisa nulis chapter selanjutnya heheh. Pokoknya sih nikmat ga nikmat ya dinikmati aja lah ya. Macem kehidupanlah enak ga enak yang dienak-enakin aja heheheh.

Oh iya, kemarin ada yang nanya aku anak jurusan ilkom bukan? Aku jawab ya aku anak jurusan SI (sistem informatika) pengen masuk ilkom sih dulu tapi ga kesampean pokoknya gitu lah.

Intinya see you next chap yang akan membosankan, bye bye~


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Accident

.

CHAPTER 9 : Karena aku ingin menikah denganmu.

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

"Jika aku tidak menyetujuimu menikah dengan Jungkook Hyung, apakah kau akan tetap menikah dengannya?" pertanyaan penuh ragu-ragu itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Mason.

Taehyung hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi ucapan anaknya sama sekali. Matanya sekilas melirik ke arah anaknya- melalui kaca spion mobilnya.

"Daddy." Panggil mason kembali. "Kita bicarakan nanti saja. Kau perlu istirahat, oke!" Kali ini giliran Mason yang terdiam, dia cukup paham bagaimana daddynya itu. Jika daddynya berkata nanti maka itu nanti dan Mason tidak bisa membantah apapun yang diucapkan daddynya jadi lebih baik dia diam daripada _semakin_ memperburuk hubungan mereka.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Taehyung, tidak ada satupun dari ayah dan anak itu untuk membuka mulut mereka sekedar berbasa-basi saling menanyakan kabar satu sama lain. Mason lebih memilih memandang ke arah jalanan yang dilewatinya, sedangkan Taehyung lebih memilih untuk fokus mengemudi. Bukankah sudah berapa kali dikatakan, bahwa hubungan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan dalam kondisi _baik?_

Pandangan Mason teralihkan saat mobil yang dikemudikan daddynya berhenti. "Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Taehyung singkat dan segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya yang diikuti oleh Mason.

"Masuklah lebih dulu, Daddy akan menyusul." Ucap Taehyung menyuruh Mason untuk masuk lebih dulu karena dia masih harus mengeluarkan koper besar milik anaknya.

Mason tidak menjawab dan tidak beranjak satu sentipun dari tempatnya berdiri membuat Taehyung menghembusakan napasnya dengan berat melihat anaknya.

"Masuklah, kau anakku juga dan itu berarti rumah ini milikmu juga Mason." Mason menundukkan kepalanya menolak untuk menatap daddynya yang sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Aku akan menunggu daddy saja." Cicitnya pelan membuat Taehyung kembali menghembuskan napasnya dengan lelah. "Terserah." Jawab Taehyung singkat.

Taehyung kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, mengeluarkan beberapa _paperbag_ dari dalam mobilnya dan segera mengunci mobilnya saat sudah selesai.

"Ayo." Taehyung melangkah lebih dulu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan diikuti Mason dibelakangnya.

"Kamarmu berada dilantai dua disamping kamar yang bertulisan nama Taejung." Ucap Taehyung sembari menatap anaknya. "Masuklah kau perlu istirahat." Sambung Taehyung dengan lembut dan membelai rambut anak sulung dengan lembut.

Mason hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan daddynya dan mulai melangkah untuk segera sampai dikamarnya.

"Oh ya, Taejung." Panggil Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat langkah kaki Mason terhenti.

"Besok kau sudah mulai sekolah, daddy sudah mendaftarkanmu disebuah sekolah disini. Segala keperluanmu sudah daddy siapkan dikamarmu kau hanya tinggal berangkat besok. Dan Ah pak Lee yang nanti akan mengantarkanmu kesana." Dan kalimat terakhir ucapan Taehyung membuat Mason tersenyum miris.

"Ya daddy." Jawab Mason singkat dan segera beranjak meninggalkan daddynya. Mason sedikit berlari menaiki tangga tidak dapat lagi menahan dorongan keras dibawah kelopak matanya.

Mason tau sampai kapunpun dia tetap akan diperlakukan sebagai nomor dua, dan Mason tau diri dengan statusnya yang hanya seorang anak tiri dari Kim Taehyung- _daddynya_.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengendari mobil Bugatti Veyronnya- pemberian dari Taehyung dengan santai. Bibirnya sesekali bersiul menikmati pagi indahnya. Matanya yang ditutup sebuah kacamata hitam- _pemberian fansnya-_ mengedar menatap keselilingnya dan kening Jungkook mengerut saat pandangannya tidak sengaja menatap seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal sedang duduk disebuah halte bus.

Jungkook menepikan mobilnya dan menatap tajam sosok itu dari balik kaca mobilnya dan matanya seketika membulat penuh saat menyadari siapa sosok itu.

" _Bukankah itu sih Mason sialan anaknya Ahjussi tampan? Tapi kenapa dia berada dihalte? Apa daddynya langsung berubah menjadi miskin hanya karena memberikan mobil ini padaku."_ Pikir Jungkook mencoba menebak-nebak kenapa bocah menjengkel itu berada dihalte bus sendirian.

Sadar kemampuan otaknya yang terbatas dan Jungkook juga tidak ingin repot-repot memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dipikirkan olehnya, jadi dia lebih memilih memutuskan untuk segera menghampiri bocah itu.

Jungkook melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan dan menepikan mobilnya tepat dihadapan bocah sialan yang tampak bingung itu karena melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak dikenalnya berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

Jungkook membuka kaca mobilnya dan mendapati Mason yang tampak terkejut melihatnya. "Sedang apa kau disini bocah?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Mason yang masih tidak percaya dengan kehadirannya.

"Hei bocah jawab pertanyaanku." Sentak Jungkook membuat jiwa Mason kembali tersadar. "Bu-Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Mason setengah gugup membuat Jungkook mencibirnya.

"Ayo cepat masuk, aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Jungkook kembali.

"A-Apa?" Tanya Mason masih tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook mendecah kesal terlalu malas meladeni seorang bocah. "Aku akan mengantarmu kesekolah. Ayo cepat masuk!" Ucap Jungkook jengah.

"Aku tidak ingin kesekolah." Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Mason yang terlampau pelan, untung saja Jungkook mempunyai indra pendengaran yang kuat jadi dia dapat mendengar ucapan Mason dengan baik.

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya malas dan menatap Mason yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "Ayo masuk!" ucap Jungkook yang hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala dari Mason.

"Aku tidak akan mengantarmu kesekolah, jadi cepat masuk. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu menjadi gembel seperti ini." Ucap Jungkook yang langsung membuat Mason berlari masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau janjikan Hyung tidak akan membawaku kesekolah?" tanya Mason begitu telah duduk dengan nyaman disamping Jungkook.

"ck, Aku ini laki-laki dan harga diriku terlalu tinggi hanya untuk menjilat ludahku sendiri." Sinis Jungkook yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Mason hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Hei, aku belum berkenalan lebih dekat denganmu bocah. Siapa nama lengkapmu?" tanya Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya.

"Kim Mason." Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. "Hanya itu? Namamu seperti tidak menunjukkan aura-aura _Ahjussi_ tampan, kau anak pungut ya?"

Jahat! Jahat sekali memang mulut Jeon Jungkook itu! Selalu berbicara dengan sesuka hatinya tanpa memikirkan ulang ucapannya. Tanpa memperdulikan apakah ucapannya itu melukai seseorang atau tidak.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mason begitu tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari anak itu, anak itu bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar.

Jungkook dapat menangkap sorot mata sendu yang menyedihkan dari anak itu. _Apakah dia sudah keterlaluan?_

"Umurmu berapa?" tanya Jungkook mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sebelumnya. "Tiga belas." Jawab Mason singkat.

"Cih masih kecil sudah menyatakan suka padaku." Cibir Jungkook sinis membuat Mason menatapnya tajam.

"Aku menyukaimu sebagai idola bukan menyukai seperti perasaan orang dewasa." Balas Mason tidak kalah sinis.

"Alasan." Mason tidak menjawab terlalu malas meladeni orang yang dia idolakan, yang ternyata lebih kenak-kanakkan darinya.

"Kau ingin kuantar kemana? Rumah nenekmu? Disana ada Taejung bukan?"

"Jangan!" ucap Mason berteriak tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook tersebut. "Ya Tuhan! Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Aku bisa saja terkena serangan jantung mendengarnya!" ucap Jungkook balas berteriak, sebelah tangan mengelus dadanya yang mendegub kencang karema terkejut dengan teriakkan Mason yang tiba-tiba.

"Ma-maafkan A-aku Jungkook Hyung, aku hanya terlalu terkejut hingga berteriak seperti itu." Ucap Mason merasa bersalah karena membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"Sudahlah lupakan, kenapa kau tidak ingin kerumah nenekmu?" tanya Jungkook kembali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin kesana." Mason memilin ujung sweater yang digunakannya.

"Bohong, jika kau tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya maka aku akan benar-benar mengantarmu kerumah nenekmu itu."

"Ku mohon jangan bawa aku kesana Jungkook Hyung." Mason menangkup kedua tangannya ke arahnya Jungkook, memohon agar Jungkook tidak membawanya kesana.

"Maka dari itu katakan dulu yang jelas kenapa kau tidak ingin kesana?" Jungkook menatap Mason menanti alasan yang keluar dari bocah yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Nenek dan Kakek tidak menyukaiku." Cicit Mason dengan suara yang kecil. Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya lelah.

"Sepertinya nenek dan kakekmu itu tipe-tipe yang harus disumpahi untuk segera meninggal ya." Ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Mason menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh calon mommynya itu.

Gila! Jungkook Hyung benar-benar gila.

"Liat saja, jika sampai mereka menghalangi hubunganku dengan _Ahjussi_ tampan maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membuat pemakaman yang mengerikkan untuk mereka." Mason sedikit bergidik saat melihat seringai mengerikan dibibir Jungkook.

"Jadi kemana sekarang tujuan kita?" tanya Jungkook. "Tempat nenekmu harus dicoret karena itu neraka bagimu dan mungkin untukku juga, kita juga tidak bisa ketempat yang ramai dikunjungi orang karena kau tau sendiri aku ini seorang artis yang sedang heboh dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga tidak bisa membawamu ke dorm karena bisa saja nanti dormku berubah menjadi tempat fansign pribadi untukmu." Sindir Jungkook diakhir kalimatnya kepada Mason. Mason yang mendengar itu hanya mendecah tidak perduli.

"Ah!" Seru Jungkook sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku tau tempat yang cocok untuk kita." Ucap Jungkook sembari tersenyum lebar. "Dimana Hyung, dimana?" Tanya Mason antusias.

"Dirumah kakekku."

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka duduk dengan santai didepan seorang laki-laki tua yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tajam. Oh lupakan, hanya Jungkook yang sedang duduk dengan santai dan tidak perduli dengan sosok laki-laki paruh baya dihadapannya yang sudah siap murka.

"Jeon Jungkook." Pria paruh baya itu menggeram yang hanya ditanggapi decakan kesal dari Jungkook.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ceramahanmu kakek tua." Ucap Jungkook semakin menyenderkan tubuhnya disopa.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mendengarkanku pergi kau dari sini!" Bentak pria paruh baya yang menyandang status sebagai kakek Jungkook itu.

Mason sudah mengeratkan genggamannya pada celana bahannya merasa takut dengan teriakkan kakek-kakek dihadapannya ini.

"Setelah dengan begitu sombongnya kau berteriak kencang padaku dan memintaku untuk mencoret namamu dari daftar keluarga dan kau masih punya muka untuk datang kesini huh?!" Jungkook menutup telinganya merasa terganggu dengan teriakkan kakeknya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu.

"Kakek kau benar-benar akan mati hari ini jika kau terus berteriak sepert itu padaku!"

"Dasar cucu kurang ajar! Beraninya kau menyumpahiku untuk mati!" kakek Jungkook segera mengambil koran yang berada dimeja, menggulungnya dan memukul kepala Jungkook dengan keras.

"Awh, Yak kakek! Aku hanya memperingatimu!" bentak Jungkook dan segera berlari ke arah kamarnya.

"Mau kemana kau bocah! Kemari kau!" kakek Jeon terus berteriak walaupun tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Jungkook, cucu luar biasa memang.

Kakek Jeon mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah saat tidak mendapati Jungkook lagi. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap sesosok bocah laki-laki yang tidak sengaja dia lupakan kehadirannya itu.

Mason menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam saat kakek Jeon memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada dirinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tubuh Mason bergetar saat kakek dihadapannya berucap dingin kepadanya. "Ki-Kim Mason, kakek." Jawab Mason dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau laki-laki? Jika kau laki-laki tatap orang yang bicara denganmu." Sungguh, Mason sudah ingin menangis sekarang.

"KAKEK TUA JANGAN MENAKUTI ANAKKU!" Kakek dihadapan Mason mendecah kesal saat mendengar teriakkan Jungkook.

"Kuharap jika kau sudah besar nanti tidak memiliki sifat seperti bocah bodoh itu." Ucap Kakek Jeon lelah dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Mason yang masih menunduk takut.

"Dimana ayahmu?" Tanya Kakek Jeon lebih santai dari sebelumnya. "Dia sedang bekerja Kakek."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Tiga belas tahun."

"Dan kau membolos sekolah?" Mason terdiam tidak tau harus menjawab apa, Mason sudah siap untuk menangis jika kakek yang disampingnya itu kembali membentaknya tapi kenyataan yang didapatkannya membuat Mason tersentak saat Kakek Jeon dengan penuh kelembutannya mengusap surai coklatnya.

"Membolos itu tidak baik jadi jangan diulangi kembali. Kau harus sukses dan bisa membuat kedua orang tuamu bangga, anak kecil." Mason mendongak kepalanya menatap kosong ke arah Kakek Jeon yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Kau mengingatku dengan Jungkook saat kecil tapi aku sungguh berharap, benar-benar berharap kau tidak mengikuti semua sifat dan kelakuannya." Kakek Jeon kembali mendesah saat mengingat kembali kelakuan-kelakuan yang dibuat oleh cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Kakek, bolehkah aku menganggapmu sebagai Kakekku juga?" Mata Mason menatap ragu menanti jawaban dari Kakek Jeon.

"Tentu saja, kau akan menjadi anak dari Jungkook dan itu berarti kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih mempertanyaan hal itu hhm?" Kakek Jeon dapat melihat binar kebahagiaan dari sorot mata bocah dihadapannya.

"Kemarilah, sepertinya kau benar-benar mengharapkan pelukan dari Kakekmu ini." Dan Mason tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk segera menghamburkan tubuhnya masuk kedalam pelukan Kakek Jeon.

 _Seperti inikah rasanya memiliki kakek?_ Batin Mason berucap lirih, bahkan tanpa sadar ditelah menangis didalam pelukan hangat itu.

Kakek Jeon mengusap punggung Mason dengan lembut, dia tau apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini. Anak ini begitu tertekan dalam hidupnya sama seperti Jungkook yang dulu.

"Ah, ada satulah yang bisa kau ambil dari Jungkook." Kakek Jeon melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Mason erat.

"Kau harus punya keberanian seperti dirinya, tidak perlu memperdulikan apapun yang mereka katakan untukmu. Cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri dan lakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia. Kau hidup untuk dirimu sendiri bukan untuk orang lain. Dan berjanjilah pada kakek bahwa kau tidak akan menangis. laki-laki itu tidak boleh menangis, kau akan menodai martabat laki-laki jika kau menangis, mengerti?" Mason menganggukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang terurai deras dikedua belah pipinya.

"Harga diriku sangat tinggi hanya untuk menjilat ludahku sendiri, kakek."

"Ya Tuhan! Itu kata-kata bocah sialan itu! Kau benar-benar menirunya dengan sangat baik." Mason tertawa dan kembali memeluk Kakek Jeon, mereka terlalu larut dengan candaan mereka sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Jungkook yang sedang memperhatikan mereka sembari tersenyum tipis. _Sungguh sangat manis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali hari ini?" cibir Jungkook yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran menggemaskan dari Mason. Saat ini Jungkook sedang mengantar Mason untuk pulang, hari juga sudah malam dan dia tidak ingin membuat _Ahjussi_ tampannya khawatir karena anaknya kurang satu.

"Jungkook Hyung kapan-kapan bolehkan aku bermain kerumah Kakek lagi?" tanya Mason menatap Jungkook dengann penuh harap.

"Itu bukan rumahku tapi rumah kakek tua itu, jadi terserah kau ingin datang kapanpun tidak perlu meminta ijin padaku." Mason menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu. "Terima kasih Jungkook Hyung."

"hm." Jawab Jungkook singkat. Saat ini mereka telah melewati pekarangan rumah Taehyung dan menuju ke rumah utama, Kening Jungkook mengerut saat melihat sosok Taehyung yang berdiri tepas didepan rumahnya.

Jungkook memberhentikan mobilnya dan keluar dari dalam mobilnya menghampiri Taehyung. "Darimana saja kau?!" Baru satu langkah Jungkook mendekat suara bentakkan Taehyung lebih dulu memberhentikan langkahnya.

Bentakkan itu bukan ditujukan untuk Jungkook, melainkan pada sosok bocah kecil yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Da-dadd-"

"Kenapa kau tidak sekolah? Dan kemana saja kau?" cecar Taehyung marah. Jungkook segera menarik tubuh Mason mendekat ke arahnya saat tubuh bocah itu bergetar ketakutan.

" _Ahjussi_ aku bis-"

"Diam Jungkook! Ini urusanku dengan anakku!" mata Jungkook terbelaka, Taehyung membentaknya? Gila! Berani sekali Taehyung membentaknya seperti itu. Tidak dia berpikir dengan siapa dia berhadapan sekarang.

"Kim Mason masuk!" perintah Jungkook dengan tegas. "Tidak. Urusanku dengannya belum selesai. Kim Mason tetap ditempatmu." Perintah Taehyung tidak kalah tegas.

"Kim Mason, Ku perintahkan kau _**masuk sekarang juga."**_ Suara Jungkook menggeram dan menatap Taehyung dengan tajam.

"Tidak Kim Ma-"

"Cepat Kim Mason!" Dan Mason segera berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya tidak menghiraukan ayahnya yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Jungkook jangan campuri urusanku dengan anakku." Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang menatap Jungkook tajamnya.

"Anakmu berari anakku juga." Balas Jungkook dengan suaranya yang menantang.

"Berhenti membelanya terus."

"Dia masih kecil jadi aku harus membelanya." Taehyung mengacak surai coklat gusar. "berhenti membelanya karena dia tidak ingin kita menikah." Jelas Taehyung kesal.

"Apa?" Tanya Jungkook tidak percaya. "Dia tidak ingin kita menikah?" tanya Jungkook sekali lagi membuat Taehyung menyeringai sinis kearahnya.

"Dia tidak ingin kita menikah, jadi berhentilah terus membelanya Jungkook." Jungkook terdiam sesaat. Sialan! Bocah itu juga berniat main-main dengannya. Ah terserah, Jungkook akan memikirkan cara lain untuk bocah itu, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah membuat _Ahjussi_ tampan dihadapannya ini diam dulu.

"Kaukan juga tidak ingin menikah denganku, lalu apa masalahnya? Kenapa malah kau yang tampak kesal?" Kali ini giliran Taehyung menatap Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Hanya ini tanggapanmu?" Tanya Taehyung masih tidak percaya. "Aku sudah sering ditolak denganmu jadi tidak aneh jika anakmu itu menolakku juga, kaliankan sejenis." Jelas Jungkook.

"Aku tidak menolakmu Jungkook."

"Oh ya. Sepertinya baru kemarin kau menolak ku dan mengata-"

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu Jeon Jungkook!" ucap Taehyung dengan lantang memotong ucapan Jungkook yang langsung terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku serius mengatakan bahwa kita akan segera menikah." Dan tubuh Taehyung membeku seutuhnya saat Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba menghampirinya, memeluk lehernya dan mengecup bibirnya. Demi tuhan! Bukan dipipi lagi melainkan dibibir. _**Dibibirnya.**_

"Yasudah sih _Ahjussi_ tidak perlu berteriak-teriak dengan mengatakan kau ingin menikah denganku, semua orang juga tau bahwa kita memang akan menikah." Ucap Jungkook tertawa mengejek yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Taehyung yang masih terpaku.

Jungkook mendecah kesal dan menarik leher Taehyung mendekat kearahnya, membuat laki-laki berumur itu menatapnya.

"Baru merasakan ciuman lagi ya?" Tanya Jungkook mengejek Taehyung yang memerah.

"Sini kucium kembali kau _Ahjussi_." Jungkook sudah bersiap menjijitkan kakinya bersiap mencium Taehyung kembali, sebelum pria berumur itu lebih dulu menutup mulut Jungkook dengan tangannya.

"Sini biar aku yang mengajarkan bagaimana ciuman orang dewasa." Dan kali ini Jungkook yang terpaku saat Taehyung menempatkan kedua tangannya disisi pipi kiri kanan Jungkook dan menciumnya dalam.

 _Ini bukan sebuah kecupan, melainkan sebuah ciuman._

Dan saat tersadar dari rasa terpakunya, Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan meremas surai coklat Taehyung. menikmati apa yang sedang diberikan oleh sosok yang berada dihadapannya ini.

Malam ini, malam yang indah bukan?

.

.

.

T.B.C

Ini panjangkan? Udahloh ya udah panjang, jangan minta dipanjangi lagi. Dan konfliknya selesai. Cuma segini doang ko konfliknya. Heheh kan dibilang ff ini terbebas dari segala rasa kebaperan.

Btw mas Taehyung yakin lagi waras tuh ngomong kaya gitu? Gabakal ngeles lagi dia? Wkwkwk

Jangan pada marahin dek mason lagi ya, kesian dia dimarahi mulu huhuhu

Chapter berikutnya mungkin lebih lama. Entahlah aku masih belum bisa bagi waktu buat nulis. Jadi ya cuma disempet-sempetin aja.

Okey, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya, Happy reading dan ditunggu komentar penuh cinta kalian, love u./kiss/


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

Accident

.

CHAPTER 10 : Daddy, tolong Jungkook _Hyung_.

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Writter by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

Taehyung melepas ciumannya saat merasakan napas Jungkook yang mulai tersendat, dahinya menempel dengan sempurna dengan dahi Jungkook dan tersenyum kecil saat mendapati rona kemerahan dari wajah Jungkook.

"Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung dengan suara beratnya membuat rona kemerahan diwajah Jungkook semakin terlihat dengan jelas. Sialan! Seorang Jeon Jungkook bisa tersipu juga rupanya.

"Ciumanmu kaku sekali, baru pertama kali ya?" Dan aura romantis yang tercipta sebelumnya hancur sudah saat Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh darinya.

"Kau saja yang baru ciuman kembali jadinya merasa seperti itu. Dasar _Ahjussi_ tua." Ucap Jungkook sedikit gugup dan sama sekali tidak membalas tatapan Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya.

"Mau coba lagi?" Sialan! Jungkook benar-benar tersipu malu sekarang.

"Tidak, ciumanmu mengecewakan _Ahjussi."_ Ketus Jungkook membuatTaehyung hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Itu karena aku tidak berminat untuk ciuman dengan anak kecil sepertimu." Ucap Taehyung seolah mengejek Jungkook dan Taehyung merasa senang saat mata bulat Jungkook menatap tajam ke arahnya. _Lucu, terlampau lucu, Taehyung tidak kuat._

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak kecil huh?! Coba katakan sekali lagi?!" ucap Jungkook meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau." Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya tidak perduli dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Jungkook.

"Yak _Ahjussi_ berani seka-"

"Kau cantik Jungkook." Potong Taehyung begitu. Sialan! Jungkook sontak terdiam bung.

 _Good job Ahjussi, gantian gas sekarang._

"Mau tidur bersama?"

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin Jungkook bisa menolak ajakan seperti ini huh?

* * *

Tapi,

Kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan, ekspetasi dan realita sungguh berbeda dan Jungkook membenci segalanya tentang hal semacam itu.

"Kita tidak tidur bersama?" Tanya Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang tepat berada dihadapannya.

"Kita tidur bersama Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "dan ini kamarmu." Sambung Taehyung sembari membuka pintu kamar yang akan ditempati Jungkook.

"Silakan masuk."

"Bukan itu maksudku _Ahjussi._ Aish, maksudku kita tidur seranjang? Dikamarmu? Iyakan?" Tanya Jungkook frustasi. "Memangnya kapan aku bilang kita tidur seranjang?" Jungkook mengacak rambutnya merasa geram dengan pertanyaan _sok_ polos yang diberikan Taehyung.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku _Ahjussi."_ Geram Jungkook yang ditanggapi kekehan kecil dari Taehyung.

"Ini sudah malam jadi jelas aku tidak ingin bermain Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung kalem yang justru semakin membuat naik darah Jungkook.

" _Ahjussi!"_ geram Jungkook dengan penuh penekanan dan itu membuat Taehyung menghelas napasnya _lagi_ menghadapi sikap Jungkook yang tidak beda jauh dengan anaknya itu.

"Kita memang tidur bersama, kau dikamar ini dan aku dikamarku Jungkook. Bukankah memang kita ingin tidur? Jadi aku tidak salah bukan?"

Jungkook memejamkan matanya saat merasa semua emosinya semakin menumpuk dan siap meledak kapan saja.

" _Ahjussi_ kau benar-benar pandai dalam hal menyulut emosiku." Sinis Jungkook. "Menikah dulu baru tidur satu ranjang denganku, kau tidak ingin hamil duluan bukan?" ejek Taehyung.

mata bulat Jungkook mendelik tajam ke arah Taehyung saat ucapan laki-laki yang sudah berumur itu semakin _random._

"Seperti kau bisa menghamiliku saja, ingat umurmu _Ahjussi."_ Ejek Jungkook membuat Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Mengerti apa kau tentang hamil menghamili, dasar anak jaman sekarang." Ucap Taehyung "Sudahlah ini sudah malam, kau perlu istirahat dan akupun begitu, _good night_ Jungkook." Sambung Taehyung dan berniat meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih mencibir ucapannya.

"Ah aku melupakan sesuatu," Taehyung kembali menghampiri Jungkook yang masih tampak kesal dengannya.

"Mimpi indah, _calon istriku."_ Dan sebuah bisikan pelan ditelinga Jungkook serta kecupan ringan dipipi kanannya.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin Jungkook bisa untuk tidak bermimpi indah malam ini?

* * *

Taehyung bangun tepat pukul enam pagi, melakukan aktivitas seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan. Melakukan olahraga sebentar, mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ah Taehyung hampir melupakan bahwa masih ada dua orang lagi dirumahnya yang juga perlu sarapan.

"Daddy~" aktivitas Taehyung yang sedang mengaduk adonan terhenti saat mendapati anaknya yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah khas bangun tidur.

"Ah kau sudah bangun? Cepat pergi mandi dan siapkan keperluanmu untuk berangkat sekolah, kau bisa siapkan sendirikan? Lalu setelah itu kita sarapan bersama, oke?" Mason menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Taehyung tersenyum tipis dan mengacak surai hitam anaknya.

"Good boy."

"Daddy, _mianhae."_ Taehyung mengerutkan kening melihat Mason yang menundukkan kepalanya menolak untuk menatapnya.

Taehyung menghela napasnya dan berjongkok menyamai tinggi anaknya. "Look at me, baby boy." Taehyung memegang kedua bahu anak sulungnya dengan erat membuat Mason mau tidak mau menatap sang daddy.

"Daddy tidak marah padamu, oke? Mungkin kemarin ya, tapi sekarang tidak. Daddy hanya merasa khawatir denganmu sayang, kau baru menginjakkan kakimu lagi di korea dan daddy tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu. Dan daddy harap kau tidak mengulangi hal semacem ini lagi, oke?" Mason menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Mason janji, Mason tidak akan mengecewakan daddy." Senyum Taehyung melebar dan membawa anaknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Daddy menyayangimu Mason, sangat menyayangimu. Kau anak daddy, mengerti?" Mason menganggukkan kepalanya didalam dekapan Taehyung dengan kuat, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan perdulikan apapun yang dikatakan orang lain, hanya cukup dengarkan apa yang daddy katakan, kau paham kan?" dan untuk sekian kalinya Mason mengangguk.

"Good, sekarang cepat mandi dan bersiap-siaplah untuk berangkat sekolah." Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacak surai hitam anaknya sekali lagi.

"Siap Daddy~" ucap Mason dan siap untuk kembali ke kamarnya sebelum sang Daddy lebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Ah Mason," Panggil Taehyung membuat Mason menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bisa tolong bangunkan Jungkook _Hyung?_ Kamarnya yang berada disamping kamar daddy. Tolong bangunkan ya?" dan ucapan yang dikatakan oleh Daddynya sontak membuat Mason terdiam.

"Jungkook _Hyung_ disini _?"_ tanya Mason setengah tergagap. "Hhm, dan sepertinya dia masih tidur, jadi daddy minta tolong padamu untuk membangunnya, oke?"

Membangunkan Jungkook?

Apa Daddynya berniat untuk membunuhnya secara tidak langsung? Membangunkan Jungkook sama saja membangunkan singa.

Kenapa Mason bisa tau? Please, Mason itu fans Jungkook jadi sudah pasti dia tau hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang Jungkook.

doakan saja semoga hidup seorang Kim Mason selamat.

* * *

Mason membuka pintu kamar yang ditempati Jungkook dengan perlahan, kakinya melangkah dengan mengendap-endap menghampiri sosok yang masih tertidur dengan sangat tidak elitnya diatas ranjang.

"Jungkook _Hyung."_ Cicit Mason pelan, tanganya dengan ragu mengguncang bahu Jungkook pelan.

"Jungkook _Hyung_ bangun, Daddy sudah menunggumu." Kali ini guncangan dibahu Jungkook lebih kencang.

Mason mendengus kesal dan dengan sekuat tenaga tangan kecilnya menarik selimut yang menggulung tubuh Jungkook

.

"Jungkook _Hyung,_ bangun!" dan teriakan kencang Mason membuat Jungkook menggeram kesal dalam tidurnya.

"Berisik! Mati saja kau sana!" dan tanpa perlu membuka matanya Jungkook menarik selimut -yang sebelumnya ditarik oleh Mason- dengan sekali tarikan membuat tubuh kecil Mason terjatuh.

"Daddy! Jungkook _Hyung_ tidak ingin bangun!" dan teriakan kencang Mason mengangetkan Taehyung yang masih berada di dapur dan Jungkook yang masih tertidur.

"Bocah sialan! Mati saja kau sana!" dan lemparan bantal yang mengenai wajah Mason mengawali hari dari kediaman keluarga Kim.

* * *

"Tidak bisa kah kalian tidak bertengkar, sehari saja?" Tanya Taehyung yang sedang meletakkan kedua lengannya dipinggang. Raut wajah Taehyung tampak datar menatap dua bocah dengan perbedaan umur yang tidak begitu jauh didepannya.

"Itu salah dia _Ahjussi."_ Ucap Jungkook menunjuk Mason yang berada disamping. 'Tidak Daddy _,_ Jungkook _Hyung_ duluan yang memulainya." Sanggah Mason menolak dituduh oleh calon ibu barunya itu.

"Diam! Kalian berdua salah!" ucap Taehyung final. Taehyung menghela napasnya dengan lelah- salah satu aktivitas wajib yang dia lakukan jika menyangkut anaknya dan Jungkook.

"Lebih kalian sekarang kalian sarapan." Taehyung meletakan _pancake_ yang telah dibuatnya tadi di atas meja makan tepat dihadapan kedua bocah labil itu.

"Aku tidak bisa makan ini _Ahjussi."_ Ucap Jungkook menghentikan gerakan tangan Taehyung yang ingin menyuap.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang diet?" Tanya Taehyung bingung. Jungkook menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab

"Aku tidak akan kenyang jika hanya makan ini." Dan sontak Taehyung tersedak seketika. Luar biasa! Jeon Jungkook memang luar biasa.

Taehyung memukul-mukul pelan dadanya sembari menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kau bisa makan lagi ditempat latihankan?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Taehyung. "Aku tidak bisa makan disana, jika aku makan disana maka aku akan dikatakan seperti babi dan jadwal latihanku akan ditambah, aku tidak ingin _Ahjussi."_ Tatapan Jungkook semakin memelas membuat kekehan ringan dibibir Taehyung.

"Aku akan menghubungi agensimu nanti agar kau diijinkan."

"Janji?"

"Iya Jeon Jungkook, sekarang cepat makan." Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dan menarik piring berisi _pancake_ yang tadi diletakan oleh Taehyung.

"Dasar gendut." Cibir Mason pelan dan untung saja tidak didengar oleh Jungkook karena bocah itu sudah sibuk dengan makanan didepannya. _Selamat kamu nak._

"Mason nanti Pak Lee akan mengantarmu kesekolah. Jangan kabur lagi mengerti?" Mason menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, Daddy."

"Mason biar aku saja yang mengantarnya _Ahjussi."_ Dan tenggorakan Mason terasa sempit hanya untuk menelan makanannya yang sedah dikunyahnya saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Matanya melirik takut-takut kesamping kirinya dan mendapati Jungkook sedang tersenyum kearahnya dengan senyuman yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau tidak apa mengantarnya? Kau tidak sedang buru-buru?" Tanya Taehyung. "Tidak, Aku tidak sedang buru-buru kok, tenang saja aku akan mengantarnya sampai tujuan ko."

"Baiklah, akukan menghubungi Pak Lee agar tidak kesini. Dan sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang ada _meeting_ penting hari ini." Taehyung beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya setelah menyudahi sarapannya.

"Daddy berangkat dulu baby boy." Ucap Taehyung sempari ngusap surai hitam Mason dan mencium kening anaknya.

"Aku berangkat dulu Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung sembari berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum tangannya lebih dulu ditahan oleh Jungkook.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Kau tidak berniat menciumku juga?"

Mason tersedak seketika begitu mendengar pertanyaan tidak tersaring dari Jungkook, dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak perduli dengan itu.

"Jungkook ti-"

"Cium _ahjussi."_ Sudahkah Taehyung katakan bahwa rengekan Jungkook itu hampir membuatnya gila saat mendengarnya.

Jadi mau tidak mau Taehyung harus menciumnya sekarang bukan?

"Aku berangkat, _sayang~"_ dan kecupan singkat yang diberikan Taehyung diujung bibir Jungkook membuat kedua mata Mason membulat saat melihatnya.

Dan itu semua menyadarkan Mason bahwa Daddynya benar-benar menyukai Jungkook _Hyung_ , idolanya.

* * *

"Hei bocah jadi kau tidak setuju aku menikah dengan daddymu huh?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Mason gugup seketika. Saat ini Mason tengah berada didalam mobil Jungkook yang kali ini akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

"Ingat ya jangan macam-macam denganku. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyiksamu jika kau terus bermain-main denganku." Mason hanya mendecah menanggapi ancaman yang diberikan Jungkook.

"Anggap saja kau sedang latihan untuk menghadapi Nenek dan Kakekku _Hyung."_ Jawab Mason singkat.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan Nenek dan Kakekmu, suka atau tidak aku tetap akan menjadi pendamping hidup anaknya. Daddymu juga sudah besar jadi tidak mungkin terpengaruh oleh ucapan orang tuanya, dan tolong ingatkan Kakek dan Nenekmu jika dia tetap ingin bermain-main denganku siapkan mental mereka untuk mati dengan cepat, karena Jeon Jungkook tidak akan mengalah dengan siapapun."

Dan sekali lagi Mason merasa takjub dengan sosok didepannya ini, selama dia menjadi fans dari Jungkook dia selalu berpikir apa yang Jungkook takuti didunia ini?

"Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu nanti kau malah semakin jatuh cinta kepadaku." Ejek Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali ke arah Mason.

" _Hyung_ kau ini terlahir dengan penuh percaya diri seperti ini ya?" tanya Mason penasaran. "Kau harus bermain dengan Seokjin _Hyung_ dulu baru bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku."

Ah, Mason melupakan bahwa ada satu makhluk lagi yang mempunyai tingkah kepercayaan diri paling tinggi, Kim Seokjin. Pemuda yang mendeklarasikan dirinya dengan predikat _Worldwide Handsome._

Tidak ada obrolan lagi yang terjadi didalam mobil Jungkook, Mason sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Jungkook sibuk dengan aktivitasnya.

"Shit!" Umpat Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Mason terkejut mendengarnya. "Ada apa _Hyung?"_

"Ada yang mengikuti kita." Ucap Jungkook singkat. Matanya yang membulat menatap tajam kaca _spion_ mobilnya mengamati sosok yang mengikutinya.

"Sialan! Aku benci sekali diikuti pagi-pagi seperti ini." Keluh Jungkook sembari menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

" _Hyung_ , Aku takut." Ucap Mason mulai takut saat Jungkook mengendari mobilnya semakin cepat.

"Mason cepat menunduk dan tutupi kepalamu dengan sesuatu yang bisa melindungi kepalamu." Perintah Jungkook tanpa menatap Mason sama sekali.

" _Hyung_ kau mau apa?" Tanya Mason mulai Panik. "Kita akan bunuh diri."

"Yak _Hyung_ , aku tidak ingin mati!" teriak Mason. "Cepat lakukan Mason."

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak ingin mati sekarang _Hyung!"_ Mason berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Berisik bocah. Cepat lakukan atau kau benar-benar akan mati."Dan dengan terisak Mason menuruti perintah Jungkook untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Ambil Handphoneku." Jungkook melempar ponselnya ke arah Mason. "Hubungi Daddymu jika terjadi sesuatu mengerti." Mason menganggukan kepalanya sembari menangis. "N-Ne." ucapnya terbata.

Dan tidak menunggu hitungan menit saat Jungkook membanting stirnya dengan tiba-tiba ke arah kanan dan menabrak pohon besar disana.

* * *

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat panggilan telepon dari Jungkook. Sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa bocah itu menghubunginya dan tidak ingin bertanya-tanya sendiri Taehyung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya ada apa Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung langsung.

" _Daddy hiks!"_ kening Taehyung mengkerut saat mendapati suara anaknya.

"Mason?"

 _"Daddy, Tolong. Jungkook Hyung kecelakaan."_

Dan Jantung Taehyung seolah jatuh seketika saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh anaknya? Jungkook kecelakaan?

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hallo, kalian apa kabar? Masih hidup? Heheh

Kangen aku ndak? Ndak? Yaudah oke fine. Heheh

Aku lagi mati suri makanya bisa update hehehe, btw sebenernya aku ga update tuh karena abis kena accident kecil. Gaparah sih tapi cukup susah buat liat jelas heheh, hayoo aku sakit apa wkwk

Btw ini makin kurang jelas ya, tapi bodolah ya yang penting update jadi utang ku berkurang sedikit-sedikit.

Dan gausah takut Jungkook kenapa-napa bocah gesrek gitu mana bisa mati buru-buru wkwk pokoknya tidak usah sedih-sedih, biarin aja Jungkook sakit biar dirawatin sama mas Taehyung kan enak tuh nanti mas Taehyung dimodusin sama Jungkook.

Yah intinya saya mau balik hibernasi lagi sama tugas, mereka merengek-rengek minta disetubuhi mulu saya kesal wkwk.

Dan chapter ini buat semua yang selalu nanyain kapan accident update, padahal yang nulis abis kena accident juga wkwk.


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

Accident

.

CHAPTER 11 : Gendong aku _Ahjussi_.

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Written by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu bertingkah bodoh seperti itu? Kau tidak sedang melarikan diri dari jadwal latihan kita kan?" Hoseok melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada dan menatap tajam Jungkook yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di ranjang rumah sakit dengan kepala yang dililit perban.

"Ini murni kecelakaan _Hyung."_ Singkat Jungkook membuat Hoseok mendesah lelah meladeni _maknae_ termuda grupnya itu.

"Jungkook kita ini akan segera _comeback_ bagaimana mungkin kau bisa seceroboh itu menabrak pohon huh?" kali ini Jin selaku kakak tertua digrup yang berbicara.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja menabrak pohon itu _Hyung_." Jimin mencibir ucapan Jungkook. "Dasar pembohong."

"Kau ini senang sekali menjadi pusat perhatian ya? Kau sudah liat berita hari ini? Hampir semua media informasi berisi tentang kecelakaanmu bersama anak Kim Taehyung, Jungkook!" Keluh Jin.

"Mereka pasti mengira bahwa semua yang kau lakukan ini hanya _settingan_ yang dibuat oleh agensi untuk menarik perhatian masyarakat dalam menyambut _comeback_ kita mendatang." Sambung Jin memijit kening merasa pening dengan tingkah adik termudanya itu.

" _Hyung_! Aku hampir mati dan kau bilang ini _settingan_? Yang benar saja. Apa aku harus mati dulu agar kalian semua percaya huh?!" sanggah Jungkook marah tidak terima dengan tuduhan Jin.

"Hei, bocah bodoh! Kau ini mengerti ucapan Jin _Hyung_ tidak sih? Dia bilang itu mereka yang artinya antara _paparazi, haters,_ dan masyarakat bukan kami bodoh!" kali ini Jimin yang bersuara karena terlalu kesal dengan ocehan Jungkook.

"Diam kau pendek, aku tidak memintamu untuk berbicara!" ketus Jungkook membuat Jimin harus sabar-sabar menahan emosinya agar tidak memukul bocah gila itu.

Sedangkan Mason yang sejak tadi berada diruangan yang sama dengan Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam sejak tadi. Entah merasa terkejut karena melihat idolanya berkumpul secara tiba-tiba diruangan ini atau karena kecelakaan tadi, yang pasti Mason dapat merasakan kedua lutut bergetar dan Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang sedari tadi.

Mason masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana guncangan mobil yang dia tumpangi tadi saat menabrak pohon besar dihadapan mereka, dan bagaimana matanya yang berurai air mata saat melihat Jungkook _HyungNya_ tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari keningnya. Mason bahkan masih mengingat tangan gemetarnya yang mencoba menekan nomor sang Daddy diponsel Jungkook.

Bicara soal daddy? Kemana daddynya sekarang? Kenapa sampai saat ini dia tidak datang juga?

" _Hyung_! Aku ini sedang sakit! Kau masih tega menyuruhku untuk tetap latihan huh?!" dan suara teriakan Jungkook sekali lagi menyadarkan Mason dari lamunannya tentang kecelakaan tadi.

"Yang sakit itu kepalamu bukan kakimu Jungkook!" Hoseok mendecah kesal sekali lagi saat menanggapi ucapan Jungkook.

"Tetap saja _Hyung_! Aku ini masih berstatus pasien, kau tidak bole-"

"Jungkook!" dan suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar dan suara yang memanggil nama Jungkook dengan panik menarik seluruh perhatian dari semua penghuni diruangan tersebut.

"Daddy!" Panggil Mason yang segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera berlari menghampiri sosok yang masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Daddy." Dan tangis Mason pecah seketika saat tubuhnya didekap oleh daddynya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Taehyung cemas yang hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala dari Mason.

"Aku takut daddy~" lirih Mason membuat Taehyung membelai punggung anaknya "Tidak apa-apa ada daddy disini Mason." Ucap Taehyung semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuh anaknya dan saat itu pula mata Taehyung tidak sengaja menatap Jungkook yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya.

Taehyung melepas pelukan anaknya dengan perlahan dan menghampiri sosok Jungkook yang masih menatapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini? Apakah kepalamu sakit? Apa masih ada luka lagi ditubuhmu?" Tanya Taehyung beruntun saat tepat berdiri dihadapan Jungkook, suaranya terdengar penuh sarat akan kekhawatirannya.

" _Ahjussi,_ Kau ini cerewet sekali," dan ucapan datar yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook membuat ruangan itu hening seketika.

Hoseok, Jin dan Jimin bahkan sudah menepuk kening mereka bersamaan merasa malu dengan tingkah Jungkook yang sangat tidak terdydyk itu.

"Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu Jungkook~" Lirih Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook dengan cemas. Jungkook mendesah sesaat dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan memelas.

" _Ahjussi,_ Keningku sakit sekali!" keluh Jungkook mulai merengek manja membuat para _Hyungdeulnya_ merasa mual seketika.

"Kau sudah ditangani oleh dokter?" tanya Taehyung sembari membelai rambut Jungkook lembut. Jungkook mengganggukkan kepalanya dan rasa pening langsung menghinggapinya.

"Shh." Ringis Jungkook sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Kepalamu habis terbentur kuat, jadi jangan terlalu banyak menggerakan kepalamu." Ucap Taehyung sembari membelai kening Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat Jungkook, lebih baik kita pulang saja, Mason tidak terlalu suka berada dirumah sakit."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang _Ahjussi."_ Keluh Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat kening Taehyung mengerut. "Kenapa?"

"Hoseok _Hyung_ tidak mengijinkanku pulang, aku harus tetap latihan _Ahjussi." 'Sialan! Mati saja kau Jeon Jungkook, mati kau!'_ Teriak batin Hoseok.

Hoseok menelan ludahnya yang terasa sulit saat mata gelap Taehyung menatapnya. "Bisakah Jungkook ijin untuk tidak ikut latihan beberapa hari kedepan, dia sedang sakit sekarang."

Memang tidak ada ancaman dari ucapan tersebut, tapi sorot tajam yang diberikan laki-laki berumur itu sungguh tidak bisa untuk diabaikan. Apalagi ucapan retoris yang diberikan oleh permuda bermarga Kim itu saat mengatakan Jungkook sedang sakit. Hell, Nenek Hoseok juga tau jika Jungkook sedang sakit sekarang.

Mata Hoseok melirik sebentar ke arah Jungkook yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek dirinya yang tidak bisa berkutit. _Bedebah busuk memang Jeon Jungkook itu._

"Te-tenju saja, Jungkook sedang sakit sekarang jadi sudah pasti dia memerlukan istirahat yang cukup." Ucap Hoseok sembari terkekeh canggung. Sumpah! Hoseok tidak berbohong kalau tatapan yang diberikan oleh pria bernama Kim Taehyung itu benar-benar menakutkan seolah tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan tidak saat sosok itu menatapnya.

Aura seorang pengusaha memang beda. _Hhmz_

"Kau sudah diijinkan, jadi ayo kita pulang." Seru Taehyung setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hoseok ke arah Jungkook.

"Ah, _Ahjussi._ " Panggil Jungkook seolah teringat sesuatu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung bingung saat mata bulat Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Mobilnya _Ahjussi~"_ ucap Jungkook mulai sedikit terisak membuat Taehyung semakin bingung. "Apa? Mobil siapa yang kau maksud, katakan dengan jelas Jungkook." Tanya Taehyung yang tidak paham dengan maksud ucapan Jungkook.

"Mobil yang kau berikan _Ahjussi,_ dia hancur!" dan tangis Jungkook mengeras seperti anak kecil yang tidak belikan mainannya.

Taehyung mendesah, dia sudah sangat khawatir tadi dan ternyata hanya masalah mobil? Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku tidak akan marah Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung sembari mendekap Jungkook sebelum beberapa detik setelah Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dengan paksa.

"Bukan itu maksudku _Ahjussi."_ Keluh Jungkook kesal. "Lalu apa Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung dengan sabar.

"Aku tidak perduli kau mau marah atau tidak, aku hanya sedih mobilku hancur _ahjussi,_ aku bahkan baru memilikinya beberapa hari tapi dia sudah hancur!" dan wajah Taehyung berubah sedatar tembok seketika.

Dia mengkhawatirkan Jungkook dan Jungkook malah lebih mengkhawatirkan mobilnya? Luar biasa sekali memang bocah ini.

"Besok kita beli lagi jika kau sudah sembuh." Final Taehyung. "Kemarin kau juga menjanjikan sepatu untukku tapi sampai sekarang kau bahkan belum membelikannya." Sindir Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendecah kesal.

"Kemarin kau pergi membolos bersama anakku dan sekarang kau sedang sakit. Nanti saat kau sembuh kau bebas ingin membeli apa saja." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan berbinar saat mendengar ucapan pria Kim itu.

"Janji?" Tanya Jungkook. "Aku janji Jungkook." Jawab Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , Taehyung itu kekasihnya atau sugar daddnya Jungkook sih?" bisik Jimin kepada kedua Hyungnya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menonton drama kehidupan yang dilakoni adik termuda mereka itu.

"Kekasihnya itu Kim Taehyung, sih ATM berjalan sudah pasti dia juga merambat menjadi sugar daddynya Jungkook." Jawab Hoseok membuat Jimin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Hyungnya itu.

"Aku ingin mobil yang di inginkan Jimin, _Ahjussi."_ Ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Jimin yang masih berbicara dengan Hoseok terkejut. Tangannya dengan sendirinya menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat tangan Jungkook juga menunjuknya.

"Aku?" Tanya Jimin masih terkejut.

"Aku ingin membuat Jimin iri dengan hidupku. Saat aku membawa mobilmu kemarin dia sama sekali tidak perduli maka dari itu aku ingin membeli mobil yang selalu dia impi-impikan _Ahjussi."_

Jimin mencoba tertawa dengan canggung saat Taehyung menatapnya. Dalam hatinya, Jimin menyumpahi Jungkook dengan seluruh umpatan yang dia miliki. Bocah itu benar-benar luar biasa menjengkelkan, apakah Jungkook tidak tau seberapa kuatnya Jimin menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menaiki mobil milik _Maknae_ nya itu?

"Terserah kau ingin membeli apapun yang kau ingin Jungkook, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Kau benar-benar perlu istirahat dan Masonpun begitu."

"Tapi gendong." Ya tuhan apalagi ini! Jin benar-benar sudah menarik napasnya dalam-dalam menahan emosinya melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang semakin mengada-ada.

"Kepalaku masih terasa sakit jadi aku tidak bisa berjalan _Ahjussi."_ Rengek Jungkook. "Yasudah cepat naik kepunggungku."

"Kenapa tidak gendong pengantin saja." Inilah yang namanya dikasih ati minta ampla. Benar-benar tidak terdydyk jungkook ini.

"Jungkook jangan main-main, diluar sana banyak _paparazzi_ dan aku tidak ingin anakku hilang hanya karena menggendongmu seperti itu." Jungkook mencibir tapi tetap bergerak naik kepunggung Taehyung.

"Tolong ijinkan Jungkook untuk absen beberapa hari dan terima kasih karena telah menjaganya." Ucap Taehyung sembari menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah para member 4J.

"Ah tidak masalah, Jungkook memang perlu istirahat yang cukup." Jawab Jin seadanya dan mencoba tersenyum sebagai formalitas, padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah merasa dongkol dengan tingkah Jungkook yang sedang menyender manja dipunggung Taehyung seolah mengejeknya.

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, sampai Jumpa lagi." Dan Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan Jungkook yang berada dipunggungnya dan Mason yang berjalan disampingnya sembari menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

Potret keluarga yang indah bukan? seperti status anak yang tertukar dengan status ibunya (((:

.

.

.

T.B.C

Aku update lagi nih, seneng tak?

Maaf ya pendek, sebenernya belum niat update tapi karena aku ga ada kerjaan dan masih nunggu email kiriman tugas jadi aku ketik-ketik ff ini aja. Ff ini baru dibuat tadi jam 10 lewat kayanya wkwk

Yah semoga FF ini masih bisa di nikmati ya,

Ga janji fast update lagi, tapi yah diusahakan, pokoknya see you cantik-cantiknya aku.


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

Accident

.

CHAPTER 12 : Bawa dia kerumah!

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Written by Stepstephiie ©2017

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

" _Ahjussi,_ Diluar banyak paparazzi?" Tanya Jungkook yang masih setiap berada dalam _gendong punggung_ Taehyung.

"Tentu saja kaukan artis." Jawab Taehyung penuh sindirian yang hanya di tanggapi kekehan oleh Jungkook.

"Kau percaya jugakan kalau aku ini artis terkenal." Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti lagi dengan Jungkook.

Bocah ini sedang sakit loh, tidak bisakah dia diam untuk beberapa hari saja selama proses penyembuhannya? Dia itu abis kecelakaan loh bukannya abis makan siomay dikomplek sebelah, itu mah ena.

Baru saja beberapa langkah mereka keluar dari dalam rumah sakit, para paparazzi yang sedari tadi senantiasa menunggu mulai mengerumini mereka seperti laler, _eh laler mah mas hosiki ya_.

"Jungkook- _ssi_ bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi?"

"Apakah anda tahu pelakunya."

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi anda sekarang?"

Jungkook memejamkan matanya saat para paparazzi langsung menyerbunya dengan banyak pertanyaan, kepalanya mulai terasa panas dan mulutnya sudah siap untuk meluapkan emosinya.

"Maaf bisa tolong beri kami jalan, Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa untuk diwawancarai saat ini dan anakku juga masih merasa takut akan kecelakaan yang baru saja dia alami. Jadi sekali lagi aku mohon dengan sangat untuk memberi kami jalan." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal karena Taehyung menggagalkan rencananya untuk memarahi para paparazzi itu.

"Tapi Taehyung- _ssi_ ka-"

"Bisa tolong beri kami jalan!" Potong Taehyung tegas dengan raut wajah dinginnya. Mason yang tau Daddynya akan segera marah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Para _paparazzi_ yang tau bahwa sosok yang saat ini sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka-sembari menggendong kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa untuk diajak kerjasama saat ini. Mereka cukup tau bagaimana watak dari pengusaha muda bernama Kim Taehyung ini.

Maka dari itu tanpa banyak bertanya lagi para paparazzi itu segera menepi- membuka jalan untuk pasangan tanpa konfirmasi yang paling fenomenal itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Taehyung singkat sembari melangkahkan kakinya melewati kerumunan paparazzi yang sudah membuka jalan untuknya.

Dan para kumpulan _paparazzi_ itu harus _kembali_ lebih sabar lagi untuk tidak melemparkan camera mereka dengan serentak ke arah manusia yang berada dalam gendongan _presdir_ Kim itu. Manusia yang saat ini tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan mengejek seolah mengasihan nasib sial mereka.

" _lihat saja nanti, belum pernah kena sleding idol itu!"_ batin para _paparazzi_ berteriak.

* * *

" _Ahjussi,_ nanti aku tidur dikamarmu ya?" Jungkook memeluk lengah kanan Taehyung dengan manja dan setengah tubuhnya bersandar sepenuhnya pada Taehyung tanpa dosa.

Saat ini Taehyung sedang duduk dikursi belakang mobilnya yang diapit oleh Mason dan Jungkook, dia sedang membawa supir pribadinya kali ini.

"Kaukan sudah punya kamar dirumahku." Jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Aku tidak ingin dikamar itu. Aku hanya ingin dikamarmu." Oh! Si bocah Jeon ini mulai merengek.

"Tidak." Singkat, Padat dan Jelas, dan Jungkook benar-benar tidak menyukai itu.

"Ayolah _Ahjussi,_ aku ini baru saja kecelakaan kau tidak ingin bersikap lebih baik padaku." Rengek Jungkook kembali yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Taehyung.

Jangankan menjawab ucapan Jungkook, menatap Jungkook saja tidak Taehyung lakukan dan kenyataan itu benar-benar membuat Jungkook geram.

Dengan rasa gemas bercampur geram jungkook menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung dan mengarahkan wajah Tampan itu untuk menatapnya.

"Iya atau kucium?" Tanya Jungkook. "Jungkook jangan mai-"

"Aku hanya memberi dua pilihan _ahjussi,_ iya atau kucium. Jangan bertanya lagi." ucap Jungkook dengan segera memotong ucapan Taehyung sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Ucap Taehyung final membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih _Ahjussi."_ Iya, ucap Jungkook manis, semanis bibirnya yang dengan seenaknya mencium bibir _ahjussi_ tampan dihadapannya. Tanpa peduli kalau dimobil itu bukan cuma mereka doang isinya.

Masih ada Mason yang sudah mendapatkan serangan jantung berkali-kali dari Jungkook hari ini, dan masih ada supir Taehyung yang hampir menabrak tiang listrik didepannya karena tidak sengaja melihat _boss_ nya dicium. Memang sungguh luar biasa Jeon Jungkook ini,

 _Luar biasa minta digampar maksudnya._

Dan masih dengan tidak tau malunya, Jungkook kembali keposisi semula, memeluk lengan Taehyung tanpa dosa masih dengan senyuman manisnya tanpa peduli nasib orang tampan yang baru saja diciumnya.

"Oh ya _ahjussi,_ sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat Taejung, dia dimana?" Tanya Jungkook sedikit mengangkat kepalanya menatap Taehyung dari samping.

Dan yang terlihat dari sudut pandang Jungkook saat ini- Jungkook tau, bahwa Taehyung itu memang luar biasa tampan. Tidak salah pilih memang Jeon Jungkook ini.

"Dia dirumah ibuku." Jawab Taehyung yang ditanggapi anggukan kecil dari Jungkook.

"Aku rindu dengannya _Ahjussi~"_ Taehyung mendesah lelah mencoba sabar menghadapi sifat Jungkook yang dalam _mode_ seperti ini.

"Aku akan meminta ibu untuk membawanya kerumah dan lebih baik sekarang kau tidur Jungkook, kau perlu istirahat. Kau sedang sakit dan masih dalam proses pemulihan, ku ingatkan jika kau lupa." Ucap Taehyung setengah menyindir Jungkook yang masih bertingkah seolah baik-baik saja padahal masih ada perban dikepalanya. Sungguh mempunyai stamina yang luar biasa sih Jeon ini.

Apalagi nanti kalo mereka nikah dan ah sudahlah-

"Bilang saja kau tidak ingin diganggu olehku." Sindir Jungkook kesal. "Aku hanya ingin kau diam. Jadi cepat tidur."Jungkook mencibir ucapan Taehyung tapi tetap mengikuti perintah Taehyung karena sesungguhnya Jungkook juga sadar bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar butuh istirahat saat ini.

Jungkook kembali memeluk lengan Taehyung dengan erat, kepalanya disembunyikan dengan nyaman diantara lekukan tengkuk dan bahu Taehyung.

" _Ahjussi,"_ Taehyung tidak menjawab hanya melirik kepala Jungkook yang bersembunyi dibahunya.

"Sejujurnya aku takut sekali tadi, benar-benar takut. Aku takut langkah yang kuambil akan membahayakan nyawaku dan juga nyawa anakmu. Aku takut _Ahjussi."_ Dan ucapan lirih yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook menyadarkan Taehyung bahwa Jungkook benar-benar merasa tertekan karena kecelakaan itu.

Tangan Jungkook yang memeluk lengan Taehyungpun semakin mengerat dan sedikit gemetar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku yang akan menjagamu, Jungkook~" dan ucapan lembut dari Taehyung dan usapan penuh kasih sayang dari Taehyung dikepala Jungkook menjadi awal dari perjanjian Taehyung dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Jungkook selamanya.

* * *

"Mason. Mason!" Panggil Taehyung pelan sembari menepuk-nepuk kecil paha anaknya yang sedang tertidur itu. Mason yang merasa tidurnya terusik mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan mengeryit menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya.

"Daddy, Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Mason dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Kau masih mengantuk? Mau Pak Lee gendong sampai kamarmu?" Mason menggelengkan kepalanya menolak tawaran Daddynya.

"Tidak daddy, Mason bukan anak kecil." Jawab Mason. "Jika _Hyung_ kesayanganmu tau kau pasti habis olehnya." Mason mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan daddynya.

"Maksud daddy ap-" Dan ucapan Mason terpotong dengan sendirinya saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat kearah manusia yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak disamping daddynya.

"Jungkook _Hyung_ tidur?" Tanya Mason retoris. "Ya. Dan Daddy harus menggendongnya sampai dalam." Ucap Taehyung sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Semangat Daddy! Daddy pasti kuat! Mason akan membantu dari sini dengan doa." Aduh! Kenapa tiba-tiba Taehyung jadi ingin gampar anaknya ya :")

"Mason duluan masuk ya daddy~" _'Iya, masuk saja kau anak sialan!'_ hampir saja Taehyung menyampaikan ucapan dalam batinnya untuk anaknya itu.

Dan sekarang Taehyung hanya mampu mendesah memikirkan cara untuk membawa Jungkook ke dalam. Memang sih tadi dia kuat gendong Jungkook, tapi kalo boleh Jujur pinggang Taehyung mulai sakit sekarang. Jungkook tuh beratnya ga main-main, seriusan Taehyung ga bohong kalo gapercaya coba aja gendong sendiri.

Wajah boleh masih tampan, tapi umur emang gabisa bohong.

"Semoga nanti tuhan membantuku meringankan beratmu ya Jungkook."

Dalam sekali memang ucapan Taehyung, coba kalo Jungkook denger. Yasudah wasallam mungkin,

Dan dengan sekuat dan sisa-sisa tenaga yang Taehyung punya, akhirnya Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook dengan gaya gendong pengantin dan mengeluarkan bocah itu dari dalam mobilnya menuju kamarnya seperti yang Jungkook minta sebelumnya.

Setelah melalui rangkaian rintangan yang melelahkan Taehyung meletakan tubuh Jungkook dengan perlahan diatas ranjangnya. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena habis mengangkat beban yang beratnya tidak main-main.

"Daddy~" Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu karena panggilan dari anak sulungnya yang saat ini tengah berdiri disana.

"Ponsel Jungkook _Hyung_ terusberbunyi sedari tadi Daddy." Mason melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Daddynya sembari menggenggam ponsel Jungkook yang masih dipegang oleh Mason.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat?" Tanya Taehyung. "Itu tidak sopan Daddy. Lagipula lebih baik Daddy saja yang mengangkatnya." Jawab Mason sembari menyerahkan ponsel Jungkook kepada Daddynya.

Taehyung mengambil ponsel Jungkook yang berikan oleh Mason, dan keningnya mengkerut saat melihat nama panggilan yang tertera dilayar ponsel tersebut.

" _Kakek tua bangka Jeon"_

Wah, Sopan sekali. Taehyung sampai terkejut melihat namanya.

"Mason, Tolong jaga Jungkook _Hyung_ dulu ya, Daddy ingin mengangkat telepon ini dulu." Mason menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti perintah Daddynya. Tidak ingin membuat sang penelpon menunggu lebih lama Taehyung mengangkat panggilan tersebut sembari melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

" _Yeobose_ -"

" _Dasar cucu Sialan! Kau kecelakaan tidak mengabariku huh? Apa saat kau mati baru kau mengabariku!"_ Aduh! Bahasa keluarga Jeon ini sopan sekali ya, Taehyung mendadak pening mendengarnya.

"Ah, Maaf sebelumnya. Jungkook sedang istirahat saat ini." Jawab Taehyung kalem.

" _Siapa kau?!"_ Wah, Taehyung kena semprot juga.

"Saya Kim Taehyung, saya hhm-" omongan Taehyung terhenti dengan sendirinya karena bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana tentang dirinya.

" _Kau kekasih Jeon sialan itu?"_ Tanya orang yang sudah sangat Taehyung duga adalah kakek Jeon Jungkook itu.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawab Taehyung sedikit ragu.

" _Cepat segera datang kerumahku bersama sih Jeon sialan itu jika kau masih ingin mendapatkan restu dariku."_ Dan panggilan terputus.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sesaat, sudah berapa kali Taehyung katakan bahwa dia sangat tidak menyukai panggilan yang diputus secara sepihak tanpa adanya perkataan sopan sebelumnya.

Dan Kakek Jeon dan cucunya itu memang sungguh luar biasa menarik ulur emosi Taehyung.

"Sebentar lagi hidupku benar-benar akan berubah." Gumam Taehyung pelan. Taehyung meletakan ponsel Jungkook disofa dan berniat untuk kembali lagi kekamarnya sebelum bunyi bel rumahnya membelokkan langkahnya menuju pintu masuk.

"Daddy! Mommy Kookie dimana? Apa Mommy Kookie baik-baik saja? Daddy jawab Taejung!" baru saja Taehyung membuka pintunya untuk mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, tapi tamu yang teryata anaknya sendiri sudah lebih dulu merentetkan pertanyaan seputar Jungkook padanya.

Efek samping dari seorang Jeon Jungkook benar-benar luar biasa untuk kedua anaknya.

"Taejung ucapkan salam terlebih dahulu pada Daddymu." Tegur sosok yang baru saja datang bersama Taejung, sedangkan taejung hanya mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa _eomma,_ Taejung hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung kepada sosok yang dipanggil _eomma_ olehnya.

"Masuklah _Sayang,_ Jungkook _Hyung_ ada dikamar daddy." Dan wajah Taejung langsung tersenyum cerah saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Terima kasih Daddy, Taejung _sayang_ Daddy." Ucap Taejung yang segera berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Dia didalam?" Tanya _Eomma_ Taehyung membuat Taehyung menatapnya.

"Jungkook? Iya, dia sedang istirahat didalam dia baru saja kecelakaan tadi, _eomma_ ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Taehyung yang ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh _eomma_ Kim.

"Tidak usah, _Eomma_ harus segera pulang sekarang." Ucap _eomma_ Kim sembari sekilas melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar dilengannya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Taehyung.

"Taehyung," Panggil _eomma_ Kim. "Ya?"

" _Appa_ mu meminta kau membawanya kerumah," Taehyung terdiam masih menunggu kelanjutaan ucapan sang _eomma_.

"Jika kau serius dengan anak itu cepat bawa dia kerumah dan kenalkan dia dengan _Appa_ mu tapi jika kau hanya main-main dengannya cepat hentikan ini semuanya. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana _Appa_ mu yang sangat tidak menyukai berita konyol seperti inikan? Jadi cepat hentikan semuanya sebelum _appa_ mu yang bertindak lebih dulu." Sambung _eomma_ Kim panjang lebar.

Sesungguhnya Taehyung sangat membenci sifat kedua orang tuanya yang masih saja mencampuri urusan pribadinya. _Please,_ Taehyung bukanlah bocah belasan tahun yang masih harus diikat oleh kedua orang tuanya. Taehyung sudah dewasa, dia sudah mampu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri tanpa harus ada campur tangan dari kedua orang tuanya lagi.

"Aku akan segera membawanya kerumah utama, secepatnya. Dan tolong sampaikan pada _Appa_ untuk menyiapkan mentalnya dengan baik untuk menghadapinya." Maka jangan salahkan taehyung jika dia mulai berontak dan mengibarkan bendera perang kepada kedua orangnya tuanya sendiri.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hallo kesayangan aku, apa kabar kalian semua?

Aku kangen kalian semua loh,

Dan selamat datang yang baru nyasar diakun aku, semoga betah yah main disini heheh.

Btw, boleh minta pendapat kalian sedikit? Menurut kalian FF ini gimana ya? Karakter Jungkooknya terlalu ngeselin kah atau gimana?

Dan tanya satu lagi ya, kalian bahagiakah mampir ke akunku? Dan apa yang kalian harapkan dari aku?

Well, ini seperti observasi aja supaya kedepannya aku lebih baik lagi hehehe

Seperti biasa aku gajanji fast update karna aku sedang uas sekarang hehe, so tunggu aku kembali ya kesayangan-kesayangan aku~

 _See you~_


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

Accident

.

Chapter 13 : Mommy Kookie _Hyung._

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Written by Stepstephiie ©2018

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

Mason mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir ranjang sembari menatap Jungkook yang sedang tertidur dengan sendu.

"Jungkook _Hyung,"_ Panggil Mason lirih berusaha sepelan mungkin agar Jungkook tidak terbangun.

"Bukannya aku tidak menginginkan kau menjadi mommyku. Hanya saja," Mason menahan napasnya sejenak, seolah merasa berat untuk mengatakannya.

"Ibu kandungku tidak menganggapku, kakek dan nenekkupun tidak menyukaiku, Hanya Daddy yang sampai saat ini masih mau menerima keberadaanku." Ucap Mason terlampau lirih dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku takut jika kau sama seperti mereka jika menikah dengan Daddyku _Hyung,"_ Tangan Mason dengan perlahan memegang tangan Jungkook dengan ragu. "Mengingat kau sama keras kepalanya dengan kakek dan nenekku,"

"Kau bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakkan dariku." Sambung Mason sembari terkekeh mengingat tingkah Jungkook yang sungguh luar biasa selama ini.

"Tapi saat kecelakaan tadi, aku seperti melihat sosok lain darimu." Mason diam sejenak saat mengingat kecelakaan yang baru saja dia alami.

"Kau seolah mengutamakan diriku diatas segalanya, bahkan di saat kepalamu berdarah dan kesadaranmu yang hampir hilang kau masih sempat bertanya tentang keadaanku dan apakah aku baik-baik saja, dan jujur aku merasa tersentuh _Hyung,_ " Ucap Mason sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memang untuk orang lain itu hanya sebuah perhatian kecil, tapi untuk anak sepertiku itu sungguh luar biasa _Hyung,"_ Sambung Mason.

"Aku juga ingin memelukmu, ingin dekat denganmu, ingin selalu bersamamu, ingin menceritakan apapun yang sudah aku lalui bersamamu, dan aku juga ingin memanggilmu _Mommy_ sama seperti Taejung yang memanggilmu seperti itu." Ucap Mason lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

"Jadi, bolehkan aku memanggilmu Mommy Kookie _Hyung?"_ Tanya Mason ragu.

"Tidak Boleh!" Mason Hampir saja terjungkal dari ranjang saat sosok yang diajak bicaranya sedari tadi terbangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat diranjang- disamping Mason.

"Ju-Jungkook _Hyung!"_ Tanya Mason terkejut yang ditanggapi cibiran oleh Jungkook. "Kenapa kau terkejut?" sindir Jungkook memnbuat Mason gugup seketika.

"Se-Sejak kapan kau terbangun _Hyung?"_ Tanya Mason masih merasa terkejut dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah bangun kau tidak suka?" Mason replek menggelengkan kepalanya cepat begitu mendengar pertanyaan calon Mommy barunya itu.

Jungkook mendecah kesal membuat Mason menundukkan kepalanya merasa takut karena sudah membuat sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini marah.

"Mau peluk tidak?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Mason menatapnya tidak percaya.

"A-Apa?"

"Mau peluk tidak? Jika tidak mau-" Ucapan Jungkook terpotong saat tiba-tiba Mason menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Ju-Jungkook _Hyung,"_ Jungkook tersenyum tipis saat baju yang dikenakannya terasa basah dan suara anak itu yang berubah serak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook lembut membuat tangisan Mason semakin mengeras.

"Kau masih tiga belas tahun, tidak pantas untuk berpikir semenyedihkan itu. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan sekolahmu dan memikirkan bagaimana cara membahagiakan dirimu sendiri untuk menghabiskan masa kanak-kanakkanmu tanpa sia-sia." Ucap Jungkook sembari mengusap pelan punggung Mason.

"Mason dengarkan aku," Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Mason agar menatapnya.

"bicara bijak seperti ini bukan karakterku sama sekali, aku bahkan hampir muntah mengatakan ini." Ucap Jungkook mendecah kesal membuat Mason sedikit terkekeh disela tangisannya. "Tapi aku akan mengatakannya ini spesial hanya untukmu,"

"Jangan tertawa, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali jadi dengarkan baik-baik, paham?" Mason menganggukkan kepalanya lucu sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Jungkook yang hanya menatapnya jengah.

' _Bocah sekali'_ pikir Jungkook dan mulai kembali ke topik pembicaraan awalnya,

"Be Yourself. Jangan perdulikan apapun dan cukup jadi dirimu sendiri. Kau hidup bukan untuk membahagiakan orang lain, kau hidup untuk kebahagianmu sendiri. Memang terdengar egois tapi karena gurumu itu aku, maka turutilah. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana kau bisa sukses dan menampar orang-orang yang tidak menyukaimu itu dengan kesukseskanmu, mengerti?" Mason menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya dengan kasar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Aku akan mengikuti semua saranmu _Hyung,_ Kau panutanku." Ucap Mason sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, bibirmu bisa sobek nanti." Ucap Jungkook menakut-nakuti tapi sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Mason yang makin tersenyum lebar.

"Mommy Kookie _Hyung,_ hehehe." Ucap Mason terkekeh.

"Aku bukan Mommymu, pergi sana." Jungkook mendorong Mason pelan agar bocah itu menjauh darinya.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." Panggil Mason berkali membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal. "Mati saja kau sana,"

"Mati didalam pelukan Mommy? Aku bersedia." Jungkook mendorong kening Mason dengan telunjuknya."Bocah idiot."

Mason sudah siap untuk menggoda kembali calon Mommy barunya itu sebelum suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dengan kasar mengejutkan mereka.

"Mommy!" Dan bocah kecil yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk itu menggagalkan rencana Jungkook untuk melemparkan bantal ke arah orang yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Taejung!" Panggil Mason membuat Taejung menyadari bahwa didalam kamar itu tidak hanya ada mommy Kookienya tapi juga ada _Hyung_ nya yang sudah lama dia rindukan.

"Mason _Hyung!"_ Seru Taejung senang dan segera berlari ke arah _Hyungnya_ dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Taejung rindu sekali dengan Mason _Hyung,_ rindu sangat!" Mason membalas pelukan adik satu-satunya itu tidak kalah erat.

"Mason _Hyung_ juga sangat merindukan Taejung, sangat rindu!" Jungkook yang melihat adegan pertemuaan dua saudara itu hanya mampu menggeleng kecil dan mengguman kecil ' _dasar bocah,'_

Taejung melepaskan pelukannya saat menyadari bahwa kedatangan dia kesini adalah untuk menemui Mommy Kookienya. Maka dengan kakinya yang pendek Taejung berusaha naik keatas ranjang dengan sekuat tenaga dan menumpukan tubuhnya dengan lutut tepat dihadapan Jungkook.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy are you oke?" Tangan kecilnya memegang kedua belah pipi Jungkook dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Apa ini sakit?" Tanya Taejung kembali dan mencoba menyentuh kening Jungkook dengan hati-hati.

"Sedikit, tapi tidak masalah. Mommy kan kuat." Ucap Jungkook mencoba untuk tidak membuat bocah dihadapannya khawatir.

"Mommy jangan terluka lagi. Aku merasa sakit mendengar mommy terluka." Tunggu! Tolong beri Jungkook waktu sejenak untuk berpikir.

Apa yang baru saja bocah ini katakan? Apa dia mencoba untuk menggombali Jungkook? Ya tuhan! Jungkook benar-benar tidak percaya dirinya harus digombali dengan kata-kata seperti itu dengan anak sekecil ini? Yang benar saja!

"Taejung?" Suara panggilan yang berasal dari pintu masuk membuat semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu menoleh dengan serentak ke arah suara.

"Jungkook, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Taehyung retoris sembari melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Apakah masih sakit?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir membuat Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya merasa jengah dengan pertanyaan itu.

' _ayah dan anak sama saja'_ pikirnya.

"Sedikit," singkat Jungkook.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat Jungkook," ucap Taehyung. "Aku juga ingin, tapi sekarang aku lapar _Ahjussi~"_ Oh dia mulai lagi!

"Baiklah, eommaku sudah membawakan makanan untuk kita." Kening Jungkook mengkerut, " _Eomma_ mu kesini?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Dia yang mengantarkan Taejung kesini." Jawab Taehyung.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak menemuiku? Dia tidak menyetujui hubungan kita juga?" Sabar Taehyung sabar!

"Eommaku tidak ingin mengganggumu Jungkook, kaukan sedang tidur tadi." Ucap Taehyung menjelaskan sebaik mungkin, lagipula tidak mungkinkan dia menceritakan apa yang baru saja eommanya katakan pada Jungkook? Bisa-bisa anak itu benar-benar melabrak eommanya detik ini juga.

Jungkook itu kan luar biasa,

"Kukira eommamu tidak menyukaiku." Ucap Jungkook, "Memangnya kenapa jika dia tidak menyukaimu?" Tanya Taehyung basa-basi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, suka atau tidak dia harus bisa terima jika aku calon istrimu _Ahjussi._ " Ucap Jungkook dengan penuh percaya diri membuat Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti lagi dengan isi otak dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut dengan keluargaku? Mereka bisa saja melakukan apapun yang mereka suka padamu." Ucap Taehyung mencoba menakuti Jungkook, tapi sebaliknya bukannya takut bocah itu malah menyipitkan matanya dan memandangnya tajam.

" _Ahjussi_ apakah ditengah waktumu yang _katanya_ super sibuk itu kau selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menonton drama korea? Hidupmu drama sekali." Sinis Jungkook.

"Aku ini laki-laki jadi tidak akan mudah menyerah, dan juga aku tidak akan menangis meraung-raung seperti drama korea yang sering kau tonton."

"Lagipula aku ini juga orang kaya, keluargaku juga tidak akan takut dengan ancaman seperti itu. jika keluargamu punya seratus cara untuk menyingkirkanku maka aku punya seribu cara juga untuk menyingkirkan mereka." Jelas Jungkook membuat Taehyung secara tidak langsung menahan napasnya sejenak, Mason bahkan sudah melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dan taejung yang hanya menatap bingung ke arah dua orang dewasa itu.

"Oke, cukup sampai disitu. Hentikan pembicaraan ini, lebih baik kita makan sekarang." Ucap Taehyung yang berniat ingin segera beranjak pergi dari hadapan Jungkook sebelum bocah itu lebih dulu memegang tangannya.

"Gendong _ahjussi~"_ Rengek Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan melas.

"Jungkook, disini ada anakku." Desis Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Taehyung ke arah dua bocah tanggung yang hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Mason~ Taejung~, tidak apa-apakan kalo hanya mommy yang di gendong oleh daddymu ini?" Oh Tuhan! Jeon Jungkook gila, super gila!

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkata seperti itu dengan anak yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Sedangkan kedua bocah yang menjadi sasaran rengekkan Jungkook hanya mampu terdiam tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

" _Hyung,_ Kenapa mommy manis sekali." Mason mengerutkan keningnya tidak begitu jelas mendengar ucapannya adiknya.

"Apa?" Tanya Mason.

"Kenapa mommy manis sekali _Hyung,_ Taejung benar-benar tidak sabar membawa mommy kesekolah dan memamerkan bahwa mommy Taejung cantik sekali."

Sekarang Mason yakin bukan hanya daddynya yang sering menonton drama korea, tetapi adik satu-satunya ini juga sering menonton drama picisan seperti itu.

"Mason~ Taejung~" Oh, bayi besarnya Kim Taehyung mulai merengek lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa ko mommy, mommy kan masih sakit pasti sulit berjalan. Kalau begitu Taejung tunggu dibawah bersama _Hyung_ ya." Ucap Taejung sembari menarik-narik lengan _Hyungnya._

"Ah iya. Aku dan Taejung akan kebawah lebih dulu dad," Sambung Mason dan segera menarik tangan sang adik agar segera keluar dari kamar daddynya.

"Kau sunggup luar biasa sekali Jungkook." Ejek Taehyung yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan kecil dari Jungkook.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kumau _Ahjussi."_ Ucap Jungkook sombong membuat Taehyung mendecah mendengarknya,

"Dan sekarang yang kumau hanya dirimu." Dan Taehyung total terdiam.

"Tidak perduli seberapa besar kau menolakku, pada kenyataannya kau sendiri yang akan datang menghampiriku nanti." Sambung Jungkook sembari menatap Taehyung tepat dibalik matanya.

"Aku berjanji demi harga diri keluarga Jeon yang sangat tinggi, kau akan mencintaiku seperti orang gila, menjadikan diriku sebagai prioritas utamamu dan kau hanya menginginkan aku didalam hidupmu." Taehyung masih terdiam menanti apalagi yang akan Jungkook katakan.

"Dan aku bersumpah kita akan berciuman dengan dipandangi ribuan orang didepan altar nanti, aku bersumpah, tunggu saja."

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak memegang kedua sisi pipi Jungkook dan membawa pemuda manis itu kedalam ciumannya.

Membungkam dan menelan semua ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pemuda manis itu.

Dan menerima kenyataannya, bahwa dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran seorang Jeon Jungkook,

 _Di dalam hidupnya._

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

Hai,

Sudah siap, menerima serangan cintaku lagi?


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

Accident

.

Chapter 14 : Aku rindu.

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

 **Romance, Drama, Humor**

.

Written by Stepstephiie ©2018

.

.

 _PRESENT_

 _._

" _Ahjussi_ kau yang benar saja!"

Dipagi hari yang masih dibilang- sangat pagi, sudah terdengar keributan didalam _mansion_ milik keluarga Kim, lebih tepatnya didalam kamar milik laki-laki berstatus duda dengan dua orang anak, _Kim Taehyung_.

"Jeon Jungkook kecilkan suaramu, ini masih pagi."

"Justru karena ini masih terlalu pagi kau sudah menyulut emosiku!" Taehyung mendengus kesal, menatap jengah ke arah Jungkook yang tengah terduduk diatas ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku harus pergi sekarang Jungkook." Kali ini giliran Jungkook yang mendengus kesal.

"Seharusnya kau katakan masalah ini dari semalam!" Taehyung memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba mencari _stock_ sabar yang dia miliki agar tidak ikut tersulut emosi menghadapi Jungkook.

Menghadapi Jungkook yang tengah emosi dengan emosi juga malah akan menimbulkan kebakaran nanti. Jadi sebagai seseorang yang _jauh_ lebih dewasa, Taehyung menapas napasnya sejenak dan menghempuskan napasnya perlahan bersama emosinya.

"Aku baru mendapat informasi ini tengah malam tadi Jungkook, dan sekarang aku benar-benar harus pergi kesana." Ucap Taehyung selembut mungkin.

"Kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu daripada aku yang sedang sakit ini?" Aduh! Pertanyaan macam apa ini.

Taehyung memijit tipis keningnya, mendengar teriakkan Jungkook dipagi hari itu benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Jika aku tidak bekerja bagaimana aku akan menghidupimu nanti, bagaimana aku bisa menuruti semua kemauanmu, dan bagaimana aku bisa membelikanmu mobil yang kau inginkan. Hhm?" Dan ucapan yang dilontarkan Taehyung begitu tepat sasaran membuat Jungkook terdiam seketika.

"Tapi kau pergi lama sekali." Cicit Jungkook setengah merengek.

"Ya Tuhan, Jungkook. Aku hanya pergi ke jepang selama seminggu." Ucap Taehyung frustasi.

"Seminggu itu lama _Ahjussi,_ bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu? Kau bisa memberikanku solusi atas masalahku itu, huh?"

Sekali lagi, dipagi hari pukul- lima lewat tiga puluh menit, Taehyung menahan napasnya sejenak dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Meninggalkan kegiataannya yang memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaian kedalam tas yang akan dibawanya dan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook, mendudukkan tubuhnya disisi ranjang tepat disamping Jungkook yang menatapnya memelas.

"Hanya seminggu. Hanya seminggu, kau harus menahan rasa rindumu dan setelahnya aku milikmu sepanjang waktu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau, meminta apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku milikmu, aku berjanji Jungkook."

Jungkook tidak menjawab, melainkan menghamburkan tubuhnya kedalam dekapan Taehyung dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, membalas dekapan itu dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya merambat naik keatas kepala Jungkook dan membelai surai _legam_ itu perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak merindukkanmu, _Ahjussi."_ Cicit Jungkook pelan dalam dekapan Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Tidak apa-apa, aku menyukainya."

"Pulanglah secepat yang kau bisa," Taehyung mengangguk, "Akan ku usahakan."

"Jangan lupa menghubungiku," Taehyung mengangguk kembali, "Jika aku memiliki waktu luang."

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung tajam, menimbulkan kerutan kecil dikening Taehyung yang tidak mengerti dengan tatapan yang diberikan Jungkook.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk selingkuh dibelakangku." Ancam Jungkook membuat Taehyung tergelak dengan suara tawanya yang berat.

"Selingkuh? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu," Ucap Taehyung tenang.

"Aku bahkan masih tidak percaya bahwa kau akan menjadi calon istriku nanti." Sambung Taehyung terkekeh geli saat melihat mata Jungkook yang sudah besar semakin membesar menatapnya.

Sungguh, Jungkook yang merengut kesal itu benar-benar menggemaskan dimata Taehyung.

"Ish, dasar _Ahjussi_ tua menyebalkan!" Ucap Jungkook setengah berteriak, wajahnya semakin merengut kesal saat Taehyung tertawa dengan _gamblang_ tepat di depan wajahnya.

Masih dengan wajah kesalnya karena melihat Taehyung yang mengejeknya, Jungkook mengambil bantal dibelakang tubuhnya dan melemparnya tepat mengenai wajah Taehyung.

Sekarang posisi berbalik, dimana Jungkook yang tertawa penuh ejekkan dan Taehyung yang merengut kesal karena terkena lemparan bantal dari bocah itu.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Taehyung tanpa memperdulikan amarah laki-laki itu.

"Jangan teriak-teriak kau sudah tua, mudah terkena serangan jantung nanti." Sudut mata Taehyung mendelik tajam ke arah Jungkook yang sedang menampilkan cengiran polosnya.

Taehyung mendecah kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook mencibir dalam diam melihat tingkah Taehyung yang terlihat seperti anak-anak dimatanya, _mudah merajuk._

' _Dasar tua, bahas seperti itu saja sudah marah,'_ Pikir Jungkook.

"Sini kurapikan rambutmu," Jungkook memegang kedua sisi pipi Taehyung dan mengarah wajah laki-laki itu agar menatapnya.

Tangan Jungkook merambat naik merapikan rambut Taehyung yang sedikit berantakan karena lemparan bantalnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam diam, memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda manis itu merapikan rambutnya dengan terlatih seolah sudah sering melakukannya.

Jungkook yang merasa diperhatikan menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalas tatapan tersebut.

"Kau bisa jatuh cinta jika melihatku seperti itu _Ahjussi."_

"Masalah memangnya jika aku mencintaimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu lebih baik, jadi aku tidak perlu harus memaksamu untuk menikahiku." Kekeh Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jangan tebar pesona dengan senyum itu disana," Dengus Jungkook tiba-tiba, "Rekan bisnisku tidak ada yang wanita Jungkook."

Jungkook mencibir, "Kau itu sudah menyimpang sekarang _Ahjussi_ , jadi laki-laki disanalah yang aku khawatirkan." Dan Taehyung tertawa melihat bagaimana bocah itu mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, _manis sekali._

"Tidak ada yang semanis dirimu. kau yang termanis dari yang termanis, _Sayang~"_

Dan pipi Jungkook total memerah begitu mendengarnya. Tangannya mendorong dada Taehyung agar segera menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Cepatlah pergi, kau akan terlambat nanti." Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana seorang Jeon Jungkook yang _barbar_ bisa merona dengan begitu menggemaskannya.

Dan Taehyung tidak kuasa untuk tidak menambahkan lagi rona kemerahan dipipi Jungkook saat dirinya mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dikening Jungkook yang masih terbalut oleh perban.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Jungkook. Tunggu aku seminggu lagi dan,"

" _Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu."_

.

.

.

Jungkook mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang milik Taehyung dengan tangannya yang memeluk bantal dengan erat. Sesekali kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis di sertai rona kemerahan yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Ayolah! Jungkook terlihat seperti remaja kasmaran sekarang. Dia bahkan melupakan bahwa Taehyung pergi dengan menitipkan kedua anaknya yang masih kecil padanya.

"Mommy~"

Jungkook terlonjak kaget dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya merasa terkejut akan kehadiran sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu sembari mengusap kedua matanya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Taejung, Kau sudah bangun?" Anak yang dipanggil Taejung itu mengangguk.

"Mommy, Taejung lapar~" Dan sepertinya inilah awal dari permulaan hidup Jungkook yang baru.

.

.

.

"Mommy Kookie _Hyung,_ apa masih lama?" Tanya Mason, tangan kanannya menahan wajahnya dan tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan dengan bosan.

"Diam." Singkat Jungkook.

Mason menghembuskan napasnya malas, "Ini sudah lewat lima belas menit hanya untuk kau memecahkan satu butir telur, mom."

Jungkook mendelik tajam ke arah Mason yang langsung membuat gerakan menutup mulutnya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku memecahkan telur tanpa harus menghancurkan kuning telurnya." Bisik Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook menjentikkan jarinya seolah mendapat sebuah ide, "Ah, kenapa aku bodoh sekali, untuk apa ada _naver_ jika dia tidak bisa membantuku mengatasi masalah ini."

Dan Mason benar-benar membenturkan keningnya ke atas meja makan saat melihat calon mommy barunya itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melakukan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

Setelah hampir menghabiskan waktu satu jam lebih didalam dapur Jungkook akhirnya selesai. Meletakan roti bakar yang berwarna hampir hitam dan telur yang hampir berwarna serupa dihadapan kedua anaknya itu.

Mason sedikit meringis, sedangkan Taejung hanya terdiam menatap sarapan mereka pagi hari ini membuat Jungkook mendengus melihat ekspresi kedua bocah itu.

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan enak, ah tidak- tapi memang pasti tidak enak. Jadi lebih baik ini dibuang saja." Jungkook berniat mengambil kembali sarapan yang dibuatnya sebelum tangannya lebih dulu ditepis oleh kedua anaknya itu.

"Ini buatan mommy khusus untukku, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan mommy membuangnya begitu saja." Taejung berucap dengan sedikit merengut kesal.

"Taejung itu tidak layak makan." Jungkook mendesis.

"Ini makanan pertama yang dibuat oleh mommy selama hidupnya dan itu hanya untuk kita, bukankah kita harusnya merasa bangga Taejung?" Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Jungkook, Mason bertanya kepada Taejung yang menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat menyetujui ucapan _Hyung_ nya.

Kaki kecil Taejung mencoba untuk turun dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati Jungkook yang duduk didepannya.

Tangannya yang kecil mengambil kedua tangan Jungkook dan mengusap keduanya dengan sapu tangan yang dia punya.

"Tangan mommy terluka," Cicitnya sedih.

Kali ini giliran Mason yang melakukan hal yang sama, menghampiri Jungkook.

"Tenang saja Taejung, _Hyung_ punya plester." Mason mengeluarkan beberapa lembar plester- yang sudah dia guntingi saat Jungkook memasak tadi- dari balik saku celananya.

"Mommy terluka karena membuat sarapan untuk kami," ucap Mason yang mulai memasangkan plester di lengan Jungkook yang sepertinya terkena cipratan minyak panas tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana mungkin kami membuat mommy terluka lagi dengan menolak makanan yang yang sudah susah payah mommy buatkan hingga terluka seperti ini." Sambung Mason.

"Tapi Mason itu benar-benar tidak layak untuk dimakan. Jika aku jadi kaupun aku tidak akan sudi memakannya."

"memang tidak layak, tapi ketulusan mommy dalam membuatnya sangat layak untuk kami rasakan." Mason mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook dengan senyum polosnya.

"Apapun yang mommy buat untuk kami, akan kami terima dengan senang hati. Benarkan Taejung?" Taejung mengangguk antusias.

"Mommy yang terbaik." Dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak memeluk dua bocah yang ada dihadapannya.

Jungkook tidak pernah perduli dengan tanggapan orang tentang seberapa beruntungnya dia. Tapi kali ini Jungkook menyetujui perkataan itu, karena Jungkook menyadari betapa beruntung dia bisa bertemu dengan dua anak kecil yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Jungkook bahagia.

Sangat bahagia,

 _Terlihat jelas, bukan?_

.

.

.

T.B.C

Ini full romance kan?

Sesekali biarin Jungkook lunak sehari hehehe. Tapi ya balik lagi, si ngeselin Jungkook akan terus ada, karena mungkin itu udah jadi sifatnya kali ya.

Yang nanya, umur Jungkook berapa? Terus ko Jungkook songong banget? Terus kenapa ga dijelasin lebih lengkap soal kecelakaan waktu itu.

Di tahan ya pertanyaannya, semua akan dijawab satu-satu dalam setiap chapter yang akan datang. FF ini memang bergerak lambat jadi cukup nikmati saja selagi bisa. heheh


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

Accident

.

.

Chapter 15 : Kakek Jeon.

.

KTH + JJK

.

T+

.

Romance, Drama, Humor

.

Written by Stepstephiie ©2018

.

.

PRESENT

.

.

Jungkook memarkirkan mobilnya -lebih tepatnya mobil milik Kim Taehyung, tepat didepan rumah milik keluarga Jeon.

Dan, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari sang pemilik rumah, Jungkook keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Disusul dengan dua anak laki-laki yang kini berdiri disampingnya sembari menggenggam masing-masing tangan kanan kirinya.

"Wah, lihat siapa anak kurang ajar yang baru datang ini." Sindir Kakek Jeon yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Jungkook.

"Mason, Taejung ucapkan salam pada kakek tua ini." Ucap Jungkook kepada kedua anaknya.

"Aku punya Kakek lagi Mommy?" Tanya Taejung sembari menatap Kakek Jeon penasaran.

"Sebenarnya dia Kakekku, tapi jika kau ingin punya kakek lagi ambil saja dia." Taejung memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti akan ucapan Mommy barunya itu.

"Hei, bocah bodoh jangan ajari anak itu menjadi sampah sepertimu." Jungkook mendesis dan melirik tajam ke arah Kakek Jeon.

"Hei, Kakek tua jangan perdulikan anak ini, perdulikan saja umurmu yang semakin tua itu." Dan Kakek Jeon benar-benar sudah siap melempar sandal rumahnya ke arah Jungkook sebelum kedua bocah itu lebih dulu mendatanginya.

" _Annyeong Haseyo,_ namaku Kim Taejung anak kedua dari Daddy Taehyung dan Mommy Jungkook, salam kenal kakek." Ucap Taejung sembari membungkuknya tubuhnya ke arah Kakek Jeon.

Kakek Jeon terdiam sebentar sembari memandang Taejung yang kini tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan semua giginya.

" _kenapa wajah anak ini mirip sekali dengan bocah sialan itu? Apa benar bocah kecil ini anak si bodoh itu." Pikir Kakek Jeon._

"Hei Jeon Jungkook dia benar anakmu?" Tanya Kakek Jeon.

"Tentu saja!" Bangga Jungkook membuat Kakek Jeon mendecih.

"Kakek?" Panggil Taejung merasa diabaikan oleh sosok yang kini dihadapannya.

"Ah Taejung? Namamu Taejung?" tanya Kakek Jeon membuat Taejung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akukan sudah memperkenalkan diriku tadi." Jawab Taejung polos membuat Kakek Jeon tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan Kakek, lebih baik sekarang kalian berdua masuk kedalam, kalian pasti sangat lelahkan, ayo~" Ajak Kakek Jeon sembari menggenggam tangan Mason dan Taejung.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk juga?" Cibir Jungkook yang masih setia bersandar di kap mobil Taehyung.

"Tidak. Pergi saja sana kau bocah bodoh, tinggalkan saja aku bersama cucu-cucuku ini." Balas Kakek Jeon segera melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersama kedua cucu dadakannya itu.

"Dasar Kakek tua bangka, cucunya dia itu aku bukan bocah-bocah itu." Dengus Jungkook kesal dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam rumah milik Kakeknya itu.

"Kakek kau urus mereka dulu, aku ingin pergi tidur." Ujar Jungkook saat mendapati Kakeknya dan anak-anaknya yang sedang berada di ruang tamu.

Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban yang diberikan Kakeknya- Jungkook lebih memilih segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Jungkook membanting pelan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan memijit kecil keningnya.

Sesungguhnya Jungkook masih merasa dirinya tidak begitu sehat, kepalanya masih sering pening secara tiba-tiba.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah merasa bosan dirumah milik Ahjussi tampan itu sendirian.

Sendirian dalam arti yang sebenarnya, karena kedua anaknya itu perlu berangkat sekolah juga dan kalian tau sendiri bagaimana sistem sekolah di korea ini.

Yah walaupun Taejung hanya sampai siang hari, tapi tetap saja Jungkook merasa kesepian.

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya lelah, mengurus dirinya sendiri saja dia sudah hampir frustasi dan sekarang?

 _Ya Tuhan! Apakah jika sudah menikah nanti Jungkook akan tetap seperti ini?_

"Jika dipikir-pikir aku seperti menceburkan diriku sendiri kedalam jurang jika seperti ini," keluh Jungkook pelan.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, _Ahjussi_ tampan itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan kesempatan kedua seperti ini lagi dimana depan."

Berbicara tentang _Ahjussi_ tampan itu, Jungkook jadi mengingat sesuatu.

Sudah terhitung lima hari sejak _Ahjussi_ tampan itu meninggalkannya, dan sudah selama itu pula laki-laki- _yang dengan tidak tau dirinya menitipkan anaknya pada Jungkook-_ itu tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali padanya.

Jangankan sebuah _telepon_ , sebuah pesan singkat untuk menanyakan kabar kedua anaknya saja tidak.

Kadang Jungkook berpikir, _apa Ahjussi tampan itu tidak takut anaknya ditinggal begitu saja bersamanya?_

Dia bahkan hampir membuat kedua bocah itu mati keracunan hanya karena roti bakar.

Jungkook merogoh saku celana _jeansnya_ dan mengeluarkan benda pipih berbentuk persegi panjang, bernama _handphone_.

 _Masih tidak ada kabar_.

Dan Jungkook benar-benar mendengus kesal dan melempar _handphonenya_ kesisi ranjangnya yang kosong saat tidak mendapati satu pesan pun dari Kim Taehyung.

"Lihat saja kau _Ahjussi_ , kau akan menyesal karena telah membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook menunggu-nunggu pesan darimu seperti gadis remaja bodoh."

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu _baby boy?"_

Mason mendongakkan kepalanya dari _topless_ berisi _cookies_ kering ditangannya ke arah Kakek Jeon yang sedang menatapnya.

"Menyenangkan kok Kakek, _Korea_ tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan." Seru Mason sembari memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Sudah punya banyak teman, hhm?" Mason mengangguk antusias.

"Itu sudah pasti. Cucumu inikan tampan, jadi siapa yang tidak mau berteman denganku Kakek." Kakek Jeon mendengus kesal sebelum tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan bocah itu.

"Jangan sering bergaul dengan Mommymu itu, dia tidak baik untuk pertumbuhanmu." Mason mengangguk kepalanya.

"Aku tau kok Kakek, tapi bagaimana ya, pesona Mommy Kookie _Hyung_ itu tidak bisa dibantah sama sekali. Aku selalu merasa bahagia didekatnya, hehehe." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari Kakek Jeon mendengus _kembali_.

Masih dengan cengiran bodohnya Mason bertanya, "Kakek apa kau punya es krim?" tatapannya setengah memohon dengan binar penuh harapan.

"Ada didalam kulkas, tapi itu milik Mommymu ambil saja. Dia tidak akan mengamuk jika yang memakannya anaknya sendiri."

Dan sesaat begitu mendengar ucapan Kakek Jeon, maka dengan kecepatan tinggi bocah yang akan berumur _empatbelas-tahun_ itu segera berlari mengambil es krim yang dia inginkan.

Meninggalkan sang adik- _yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam-_ bersama Kakek Jeon.

"Kakek." Cicit Taejung membuat Kakek Jeon menatapnya, sedikit merasa bersalah karena hampir melupakan bocah kecil yang satu itu.

"Ada apa cucuku _sayang_?" Tanya Kakek Jeon lembut membuat Taejung sedikit berani untuk menatapnya.

"Kakek menyayangi Mason Hyung?" Kakek Jeon terdiam sejenak sebelum mengerti maksud dari bocah itu.

 _Well_ , Kakek Jeon sedikit merasa terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa kedua bocah tersebut selalu berpikir dewasa, diluar dari pemikiran anak seusia mereka.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Kakek Jeon pasti.

"Aku?"

"Itu sudah jelas, Kalian berdua adalah cucuku sudah pasti aku menyayangi kalian tanpa terkecuali." Jelas Kakek Jeon.

Dan sedetik setelah itu senyum secerah mentari terpantri dengan indah di wajah Taejung, dan dengan pasti anak itu segera menghamburkan tubuhnya memeluk Kakek Jeon yang langsung menangkapnya.

"Sayang Kakek, sayang sekali." Seru Taejung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kakek Jeon yang tentu saja dibalas dengan sayang oleh Kakeknya.

"Aku juga sayang Kakek, sayang Taejung. Pokoknya sayang kalian berdua, Sayang Sekaliiiiiiii~" Dan satu pelukan lagi diterima oleh Kakek Jeon.

"Kakek juga sayang kalian, sangat sangat sayang." Dan tawa bahagia terdengar begitu jelas dari dalam rumah milik keluarga Jeon.

.

.

.

"Jadi Daddy kalian itu meninggalkan kalian hanya dengan sih Jeon itu?" Kedua bocah yang masih mengunyah kue dimulutnya mengangguk pasti menjawab pertanyaan Kakek Jeon.

Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah ke empat kalinya mereka makan cemilan yang berbeda sedari tadi.

"Dan Mommy kesayangan kalian itu yang selama ini memasak untuk makanan kalian." Dan kedua bocah itu mengangguk kembali.

"Luar biasa kalian masih bisa hidup sampai detik ini." Ucap Kakek Jeon merasa takjub dengan kenyataan yang baru dia terima.

 _Jeon Jungkook memasak? Ini bukan tanda tanda akhir dunia kan?_

"Masakan Mommy Kookie tidak seburuk itu kok," Dan kali ini Kakek Jeon yakin, bahwa sih Jeon bodoh itu sudah menanam kan ' _Jungkook enthusiast_ ' pada kedua bocah itu.

"Memang tidak seenak makanan yang biasa kami makan, tapi itu tidak masalah selama Mommy Kookie _Hyung_ yang memasaknya," timbal Mason sembari terkekeh yang diikuti anggukan antusias dari sang adik.

"Kakek harus mencobanya nanti," Sambung Taejung.

 _'Aku sudah pernah dan hampir mati memakannya,' batin Kakek Jeon._

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sebuah suara terdengar tiba-tiba, mengejutkan mereka bertiga yang masih asik mengobrol.

"Mommy!" Panggil Taejung antusias saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang membuatnya terkejut.

Jungkook hanya menggumam sebagai balasan dari panggilan Taejung sembari menghampiri mereka.

Dan dengan tidak tau diri akan umurnya Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya didepan anak-anak dengan kepala yang menumpang di paha Kakek Jeon.

"Kakek aku lapar," Ucap Jungkook merengek kecil.

Taejung yang baru melihat kelakuan Mommynya hanya mau terdiam dengan mata yang tidak bisa lepas dari Mommynya, sedangkan Mason hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil melihat itu.

"Kaukan sudah bisa memasak sekarang," Ejek Kakek Jeon sembari mengusap rambut Jungkook.

"Aku sudah hampir mati karena memakan masakanku sendiri," balas Jungkook dengan mata yang terpejam menikmat usapan sang Kakek.

"Tapi anak-anakmu menyukainya." Jungkook membuka kedua matanya dan menatap kedua anaknya yang sedang menampilkan cengiran bodoh mereka ke arahnya.

"Mereka hanya terlalu menyukaiku," Balas Jungkook dengan nada sombongnya membuat Kakek Jeon memukul kecil keningnya menimbulkan desisan tidak suka dari Jungkook.

"Mommy," Panggil Taejung ragu membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya menunggu ucapan anaknya itu.

"Mau peluk~" Rengek Taejung manja membuat Jungkook mendecah.

"Sini." Maka tidak disuruh dua kali pun Taejung segera berbaring disamping Jungkook dan memeluk Mommynya itu.

Taejung terkikih kecil sembari menempatkan kepalanya dilengan Jungkook dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jungkook.

"Mommy wangi, Taejung suka." gumam Taejung.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, lebih memilih mengusap pelan punggung anaknya itu, hingga pandangan Jungkook tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Mason yang masih setia menatapnya.

Jungkook mendesah, "Kau mau ikut memelukku tidak?"

Dan sama seperti yang dilakukan adiknya, Mason segera memeluk Jungkook dengan adiknya yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Mommy Kookie Hyung empuk ya Taejung,"

"Iya, Taejung suka."

"Jangan berisik, aku mau tidur." Ketus Jungkook yang hanya ditanggapi tawa dari kedua bocah itu.

Dan semua itu tidak luput dari pandangan Kakek Jeon, dimana Jeon Jungkook- bayi kesayangannya menjadi sosok seorang ibu bagi kedua anak itu.

 _Jeon Jungkook, cucuku satu-satunya. Haruskah aku melepaskan tanggung jawabku secepat itu?_

...

Hallo~

Apakabar kalian semua? Masih hidupkah?

Aduh, maafkan kelamaan update tapi emang kehidupan real ku jahat sekali. Mereka tidak mau ditinggal sama sekali, jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi ya.

Ga janji cepet update, beneran ga janji. Sumpah.

Jadi mohon dimengerti, gausah spam nyuruh aku update ya, aku pasti update ko, karena aku punya tanggung jawab disini tapi balik lagi tanggung jawabku juga bukan disini aja ya.

Buat yang nyariin mas Taehyung. Dia munculnya di chapter besok, sekalian minta restu eh malah spoiler heheh.

Ya, intinya ditunggu aja ya. Kalian kasih semangat aku aja biar aku makin semangat juga selalu memberi cinta untuk kalian semua.

Byebye~

.

.

.

.

Your love,

Taejungkim.


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

Accident

.

.

Chapter 16 : Restu Kakek Jeon  
.

KTH + JJK

.

T

.

 **Romance** , **Drama** , **Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

Wrriten © Stepstephiie 2018

.

.

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

"Wah, kau sudah tidak makan berapa tahun huh?" Sindir Kakek Jeon menatap takjub cucu satu-satunya itu.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, lebih memilih fokus dengan makanan dihadapannya.

Sementara Mason dan Taejung mendadak tidak merasa lapar lagi melihat Mommy nya yang makan begitu lahap.

"Mommy kalau masih lapar, ambil punya Taejung saja, Taejung sudah kenyang." Jungkook mengangguk acuh membuat Kakek Jeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kapan kau bisa bersikap dewasa huh?" Ujar Kakek Jeon, dia juga sudah merasa kenyang melihat nafsu makan Jungkook yang luar biasa itu.

"Diamlah Kakek, aku lapar." Ketus Jungkook.

"Kau lapar atau kerasukan huh?" Jungkook mendecah dan menatap Kakek Jeon dengan kesal.

"Aku makan untuk dua orang Kakek tua," sinis Jungkook membuat Kakek Jeon terdiam sejenak.

"Jungkook jangan bilang kau?" Tanya Kakek Jeon menatap Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Iya, diperutku ada kehidupan lain maka dari itu nafsu makanku seperti ini."

Mason tersedak, Kakek Jeon terkejut sedangkan Taejung hanya terdiam tidak mengerti ucapan Jungkook.

"Ya Tuhan, Jeon Jungkook jangan bercanda!" Teriak Kakek Jeon sembari memukul kening Jungkook dengan sendok yang berada di genggamannya membuat Jungkook meringis sakit dan memandang Kakek Jeon kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Kau tidak senang memangnya?!" Sungut Jungkook masih mengusap keningnya.

"Tentu saja, Orang tua mana yang senang jika anaknya hamil duluan,"

"Kau kan ingin punya cicit secepatnya,"

"Aku sudah punya dua,"

"tambah satu lagi tidak apa-apa,"

"Yak, Jeon Jungkook!" Teriak Kakek Jeon membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal.

"Iya, Aku hanya bercanda! Tidur dengan _Ahjussi_ saja belum bagaimana bisa langsung hamil." Ketus Jungkook melirik sinis ke arah Kakek Jeon yang menatap tidak percaya.

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau tanyakan saya pada Mason, dia pasti belum pernah mendengar suara desahanku selama aku disana,"

 _"Pembicaraan macam apa ini?!" Keluh batin Mason lelah,_

Mason memang paham dengan pembicaraan dua orang itu. Ayolah, dia tinggal diamerika yang sudah jelas lebih dari ini pembicaraannya.

Tapi, tetap saja Mason masih tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran dua orang Jeon itu, terlebih yang sekarang berstatus sebagai Kekasih Daddynya itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu bocah, ada anak kecil disini," Tegur Kakek Jeon yang ditanggapi Jungkook dengan menaiki kedua bahunya acuh.

"Mommy~" Panggil Taejung sembari menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Hamil itu apa? Desahan itu apa Mommy? Taejung tidak mengerti,"

Dan mari kita biarkan kedua Jeon itu mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk anak berumur empat tahun itu.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk termenung tepat di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam renang milik keluarga Jeon.

Tangannya sesekali mengecek ponselnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa setidaknya ada satu buah pesan untuknya. _Yang kenyataan masih tetap sama, tidak ada satupun._

Jungkook mendesah, dia ini seorang idol kenapa ponselnya bisa sunyi seperti ini?

Tidak adakah yang perduli dengannya?

" _Hyungdeul_ pasti sedang memikirkan rencana untuk menindasku nanti," Sungut Jungkook kesal saat tau tidak ada satupun pesan dari _Hyungdeulnya_ yang sekedar hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya.

"Dan kenapa _Ahjussi_ itu tidak mengabariku sama sekali sih," Wajah Jungkook semakin merengut kesal saat mengingat Taehyung benar-benar melupakannya.

"Merengut lagi seperti itu kutenggelamkan kepalamu ke kolam renang," Jungkook menolehkan dan mendengus setelahnya saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja berbicara dengannya.

"Untuk apa kau disini Kakek tua? Udara malam bisa mengurangi umurmu yang sudah tua itu, jadi lebih baik kau masuk," Kakek Jeon mendelik kesal ke arah Jungkook dan memukul kening bocah itu kencang.

"Jaga ucapanmu bocah, aku ini masih Kakekmu," Jungkook mendesis sembari mengelus keningnya

"Justru karena kau Kakekku, kau masih saja kaku seperti _kanebo_ kering,"

Kakek Jeon tidak menjawab- _terlalu malas meladeni Jungkook yang masih bocah itu-_ dia lebih memilih untuk menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Kapan kekasihmu datang kesini?" Tanya Kakek Jeon membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal kembali.

"Jangankan kemari, menghubungiku saja sampai detik ini tidak!" Sungut Jungkook.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk Jeon, mengertilah sedikit. Dia laki-laki dewasa yang sudah sangat mapan jadi sudah pasti dia sibuk sekali." Jelas Kakek Jeon.

"Tapi setidaknya dia kan bisa mengirimiku pesan, walau hanya sekali!" Kesal Jungkook.

"Taruhan denganku, jikapun dia mengirimimu pesan sekali kau pasti akan terus merajuk seperti ini." Sinis Kakek Jeon

"Kau itu manusia yang tidak pernah puas Jeon, Jika dia mengirimimu pesan sekali kau pasti ingin lebih, dan berujung kau akan menerornya nanti." Sambung Kakek Jeon membuat Jungkook menatap sinis kearahnya.

"Harga dirimu memang tinggi, tapi rasa malumu itu sudah tidak ada, Jeon." Ejek Kakek Jeon.

"Jika kau kesini hanya untuk menghinaku, pergi sana!" Kesal Jungkook membuat Kakek Jeon tertawa melihatnya.

"Mengertilah sedikit, dia laki-laki yang baik tidak akan selingkuh darimu, aku yakin itu." Ujar Kakek Jeon lembut setelah menyelesaikan tawanya.

Jungkook terdiam, ada sesuatu hal yang sedikit mengkhawatirkannya saat ini.

"Kakek," Panggil Jungkook pelan membuat Kakek Jeon mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatap Jungkook.

Kakek Jeon paham, jika Jungkook sudah berbicara seperti ada suatu hal serius yang sedang dipikirkan bocah itu.

"Ada apa? Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Kakek Jeon membuat Jungkook mengangguk kecil.

Pandangan Jungkook lurus kedepan, memandang air kolam dihadapannya.

"Bagimana jika keluarganya tidak menerimaku?" Ujar Jungkook pada akhirnya, tatapan tidak teralihkan sedikitpun dari kolan dihadapannya.

Kakek Jeon terdiam sejenak, sebelum mendesah lelah.

"Aku kecewa mengetahui kenyataan bahwa hal yang kau takutkan adalah mereka. Kau pengecut sekali Jeon." Ujar Kakek menampilkan wajah sedihnya.

"Ayolah, aku sedang tidak bercanda saat ini Kakek tua." Ucap Jungkook jengkel.

"Kau ini kaku sekali sih Jeon, macam kanebo kering, seperti bukan cucuku saja." Jungkook mendengus malas begitu mendengar perkataan Kakek Jeon yang membalik ucapannya, seketika moodnya langsung turun saat ini.

"Apa yang harus kau takutkan, huh?" Ujar Kakek Jeon serius pada akhirnya.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook, Kau cucuku. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan menjadi milikmu apapun alasannya." Jungkook terdiam, pikiran masih bercabang saat ini.

"Jangan buat mereka menerimamu karena sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan, tapi buat mereka menerimamu karena apa adanya. Karena Jeon Jungkook yang arogan, sombong dan keras kepala itu, bukan yang lain." Ucap Kakek Jeon sembari mengelus rambut Jungkook.

"Tapi Kakek, Aku tidak-"

"Kau punya aku. Walaupun saat ini kau sudah tidak mempunyai kedua orang tua, kau masih mempunyaiku yang akan membelamu sampai mati." Tegas Kakek Jeon.

"Jadi hentikan pikiranmu yang sudah seperti drama _Korea_ itu. Demi Tuhan Jeon Jungkook, jika kau terus berpikir seperti itu lebih baik kau ikut _casting_ untuk menjadi aktor saja." Cibir Kakek Jeon di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau merusak suasana Kakek tua," Sinis Jungkook.

"Kau yang merusak suasana dengan wajah _gembel_ mu itu Jeon, aku hampir saja menendang bokongmu tadi jika kau masih memasang ekspresi seperti itu." Jungkook mendengus sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kakek, Terima kasih," Ucap Jungkook pelan membuat Kakek Jeon tersenyum.

"Aku terima- kasih mu itu, sini kupeluk kau bocah nakal," Dan Jungkook segera menghamburkan tubuhnya memeluk orang yang selalu mendukung dan membelanya sampai saat ini.

"Kau semakin berat saja Jeon," Ujar Kakek Jeon sembari membalas pelukan cucu satu satunya itu.

"Kan aku sedang berbadan dua sekarang,"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu bocah,"

Dan biarkan tawa Jungkook yang terdengar begitu bahagia, menggema pada malam yang gelap dengan cahaya dari bulan yang menemaninya _._

.

.

.

Sudah pukul satu dini hari, tapi masih terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam kediaman keluarga Jeon.

Masih terdapat sepasang manusia yang terdiri dari seorang Kakek dan cucu yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Sang cucu yang masih sibuk menonton televisi dan si Kakek yang sibuk dengan laptop dihadapannya.

"Andai aku mempunyai cucu yang bisa diandalkan, aku tidak mungkin pusing mengerjakan ini sendirian." Keluh Kakek Jeon sembari mencibir Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak perduli.

Kakek Jeon menggeram kesal saat tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari sosok dihadapannya ini.

"Jangan pernah meminta uang dariku lagi kau bocah sialan," Jungkook mengangkat bahunya acuh, sudah terlalu sering mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Kakek Jeon.

"Kau ini berisik sekali Kakek, jika kau sudah mengantuk tinggalkan saja laporan tidak berguna itu. Kau tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena kau tidur sekarang." Ucap Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sama sekali dari layar televisi.

Kali ini Kakek Jeon yang tidak menjawab, terlalu malas meladeni Jungkook yang keras kepala itu.

Keheningan kembali terjadi diantara mereka, hingga suara deringan ponsel Jungkook memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

Jungkook mencoba mengabaikan panggilan tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk kembali fokus pada tontonannya saat ini.

"Angkatlah Jeon, deringan ponselmu itu menggangguku," Ujar Kakek Jeon saat mendengar ponsel Jungkook yang kembali berdering.

Dengan decahan kesal dan umpatan dari mulutnya karena merasa terganggu, Jungkook mengambil ponselnya yang diletakan di meja ruang tamu dan mengangkatnya.

"Siapa? Jika kau tidak bicara kumatikan," Ketus Jungkook dan hampir saja mematikan panggilan tersebut sebelum suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya terdengar dari sana.

 _"Jungkook, ini aku."_ Jungkook terdiam, masih terkejut dan tidak menyangka akan mendapat panggilan telepon dari orang yang dia rindukan itu.

 _"Jungkook, kau masih disana?"_ Jungkook masih tidak menjawab.

" _Sayang..."_ Dan Jungkook total merona sepenuhnya saat mendengar panggilan tersebut.

"A-Ahjussi," cicit Jungkook pelan membuat Kakek Jeon menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendecih kecil saat mendapati cucu satu-satunya itu sedang tertunduk malu-malu dengan pipi yang merona hebat.

" _Kau dimana, hhm?"_ Aduh, pipi Jungkook semakin merona saat _Ahjussi_ tampannya -Kim Taehyung- bertanya dengan suara lembut seperti ini.

"Rumah Kakekku," cicit Jungkook pelan dan entah kenapa kakek Jeon merasa mual mendengar suara Jungkook yang seperti itu.

" _Benarkah? Ah baiklah. Aku baru sampai Korea dan terkejut tidak mendapati_ m _u dirumah. Ku kira kau pergi kemana,"_ Jelas Taehyung.

"Iya, aku dirumah Kakek, bersama Anak-anakmu juga disini," Ucap Jungkook.

" _Iya, aku tahu. Terima kasih ya sudah mau menjaga mereka."_

Hening, Jungkook tidak menjawab dan Taehyung pun tidak kembali memulai pembicaraan.

 _"Ah, kalo begitu, istirahatlah ini sudah dini hari. Ku tutup telponnya."_ Jungkook tau Taehyung pasti gugup terdengar begitu jelas dari suaranya.

Dan sebelum panggilan telpon tersebut ditutup, Jungkook mengambil langkap lebih dulu, meruntuhkan seluruh harga dirinya hanya untuk mengutarakan sebuah perasaan yang sedang dirasakannya.

" _Ahjussi,_ aku rindu. Sumpah mati rindu sekali,"

Suara Jungkook terdengar begitu lirih membuat Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat disana.

" _Aku juga merindukanmu, Jungkook."_ Balas Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak bisakah kau kesini sekarang?" Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas berharap banyak akan jawaban Taehyung.

 _"Ini sudah malam Jungkook, besok saja ya, sekalian aku menjemputmu?"_ Jungkook mendesah lemah, rasa kecewa seketika memenuhi relung dadanya. Oh Tuhan! Jungkook mendadak kesal sekarang.

"Baiklah," Dan Jungkook mematikan panggilan secara sepihak tanpa menunggu balasan dari Taehyung diujung sana.

Ponselnya dilempar begitu saja disisi sopa, dan matanya kembali fokus pada televisi dihadapannya.

Kakek Jeon yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi tidak dianggap oleh cucunya ini menghembuskan napasnya lelah, mendadak merasa muak dengan roman picisan yang baru saja terjadi itu.

Di tambah dia harus melihat raut wajah cucunya yang sebelumnya terliat malu-malu seperti gadis perawan menjadi singa betina siap mengamuk, Kakek Jeon lebih memilih untuk diam saja saat ini daripada terkena amukan bocah itu.

"Sialan," Umpat Jungkook sembari tangannya meraih _remote_ televisi dan mengganti-ganti _chanelnya_ secara random tanpa minat.

"Tidur sana Jeon," Ujar Kakek Jeon yang mulai merasa jengkel juga melihat kelakuan cucunya.

"Berisik," ketus Jungkook. Kakek Jeon menggeram kesal sebelum melempar kaleng bekas sodanya ke arah Jungkook, menimpulkan ringisan kesakitan dari sang korban sembari mengusap bahunya yang menjadi korban dari lembaran sang Kakek.

"Hentikan tingkahmu, bocah. Itu menjijikan sekali," Sinis Kakek jeon membuat Jungkook mencibir.

"Kau yang selama ini hidup sendiri memangnya mengerti apa soal hal ini kakek tua?" Sindir Jungkook membuat kakek Jeon hampir saya menendang Jungkook sebelum suara bel rumah yang berbunyi menghentikan aksinya.

"Siapa yang bertamu dijam segini Jeon?" Tanya Kakek Jeon memandang Horor ke arah Jungkook yang juga langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah sang Kakek.

"Aku tidak tau Kakek Jeon, inikan rumahmu." Cetus Jungkook. Suara bel yang berbunyi kembali terdengar.

"Cepat buka pintunya Jeon," Ujar Kakek Jeon sembari mendorong Jungkook yang masih menempel erat padanya.

"Kau saja yang buka, aku masih mau hidup lebih lama Kakek tua," Kakek Jeon menggeram kesal dan langsung memukul kening Jungkook dengan kencang.

"Buka pintunya atau kau ku usir?" Ancam kakek Jeon, "Kau tidak bias seperti itu kakek-"

"Buka atau kau benar-benar ku usir dari rumahku sekarang Jeon." Jungkook mendengus kesal tapi tetap menuruti ucapan sang Kakek.

Rasa takutnya hilang seketika dan digantikan oleh rasa kesalnya. Tanpa perduli siapapun yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya, Jungkook membuka pintunya dengan kasar dan berteriak dengan lantang.

"KAU PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN TIDAK? LIHAT JAM BERAPA SEHARUSNYA KAU- bertamu….." Mampus! Jungkook mau mati sekarang.

Dihadapannya saat ini berdiri sosok Kim Taehyung dengan nyata, bukan sekedar imajinasinya.

Masih dengan dibalut kemeja kerja dan tas ditangannya, Taehyung berdiri dengan canggung sembari mengusap tengkuknya dengan kaku.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit meringis saat tidak sengaja matanya melirik ke arlojinya dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat lima belas menit dini hari.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau menutup telepon begitu saja, jadi kupikir lebih baik aku bergegas untuk menemuimu kesini." Jelas Taehyung sembari memandang Jungkook yang masih terdiam.

"Tidak apakan?" Tanya Taehyung.

Dan bukan sebuah jawaban yang Taehyung terima melainkan sebuah pelukan erat dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku merindukanmmu _Ahjussi,"_ cicit Jungkook terlampau pelan karena suaranya yang tenggelam dalam bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, sebelum membalas pelukan Jungkook dan mengusap punggung bocah itu dengan lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Balas Taehyung.

"Yah dan selanjutnya kalian ditemukan tewas didepan rumahku karena saling mengutarakan rasa rindu kalian hingga tidak ingat bahwa suhu di _korea_ yang sedang dingin ini." Ketus Kakek jeon tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dengan segera.

"Kau merusak suasana sekali Kakek tua," Sinis Jungkook kesal.

"Aku menyelamatkan nyawamu bocah." Jungkook mencibir ucapan sang Kakek, sedangkan Taehyung hanya terdiam tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini.

"Kau Kim Taehyung kekasih bocah Jeon itu?" Tanya Kakek Jeon tiba-tiba dan Taehyung yakin pertanyaan itu pasti untuknya.

Dengan sedikit meringis Taehyung menjawab dengan ragu, " Y-Ya,"

"Jangan mau dengannya, dia gentut makannya banyak seperti babi, kau akan langsung miskin jika bersamanya."

"KAKEK!" Teriak Jungkook tidak terima kakeknya yang menjelek-jelekkan dirinya dihadapan Taehyung.

"Saya tau, dan tidak masalah dengan itu." Jawab Taehyung singkat. Kakek Jeon mengangguk meremehkan sembari memandang Taehyung.

"Lalu tujuanmu datang kesini dipukul dini hari ini untuk apa? Kau tidak sedang menjadi budak cinta dari bocah Jeon itu kan? Wah, sungguh memalukan jika seorang Kim Taehyung yang selalu menolak untuk kerjasama dengan perusahaanku menjadi pengemis cinta cucuku." Sindir Kakek Jeon membuat Taehyung terdiam seketika.

Sebenarnya dia sungguh tidak menyukai orang-orang yang membawa-bawa masalah bisnis kedalam masalah pribadi seperti ini.

Tapi, apa yang diucapkan Kakek Jeon itu benar. Untuk apa dia datang kesini dan mengendarai mobil seperti pembalap professional hanya untuk bertemu Jungkook?

Oh Tuhan! Taehyung yakin dia belum mencintai Jungkook saat ini, tapi kenapa dia bersikap seperti budak cinta yang dikatakan Kakek Jeon.

"Jadi apa alasannya tuan Kim," sinis Kakek Jeon.

"Kakek kau tidak pantas berperan antagonis, masuk sana waktumu sudah habis disini." Ejek Jungkook membuat kakek Jeon mendecah kesal.

"Kau yang masuk sana Jeon, tidak lelah kau bertingkah terus seharian ini."

"Kau yang harus masuk Kakek tua-"

"Aku ingin meminta restumu untuk mengizinkanku menikahi Jungkook, secepatnya."

Triple kill.

Kim Taehyung tidak kenal basa-basi, tidak kenal kondisi. Memotong ucapan Jungkook begitu saja membuat sang pemuda manis itu tersedak begitu mendengar ucapannya.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan mata bulatnya,

 _Ini serius? Kim Taehyung akhirnya menyerah juga kepadanya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hai, balik lagi setelah waktu yang sangat lama, maaf ya aku benaran lagi sibuk jadi semua akunku tidak terhandle.

Sebelumnya, minal adzin walfadzin ya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf kalo ada ketikan, ucapan dan perbuatan aku yang menyakiti kalian semua. Aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Sebenarnya tanggal tiga belas kemarin aku mau spam update karena ulang tahun bangtan dan ulang tahunku (Makasih juga yang udah inget buat ngucapin sepanjang tengah malem, aku cinta kamu)-tapi tiba-tiba ada sedikit masalah jadinya ndak bias spam update seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Buat yang nanyain ff lain sabar ya, beneran lagi ditulis satu-satu nih, cari ide itu kan macem cari jodoh sulit :")

Btw, ada yang punya grup taekook kah? Aku mau join dungs biar ada refreshing sedikit heheh

Udah sih itu aja, pokoknya ditunggu ajaa lagi ya. Bye bye.


	17. Chapter 17

Accident

.

.

Chapter 17 : Kencan  
.

KTH + JJK

.

T

.

 **Romance** , **Drama** , **Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

Wrriten © Stepstephiie 2018

.

.

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

"Jadi ada alasan apa yang membuat seorang CEO macam Kim Taehyung yang selalu tidak bisa ditemui diperusahaannya, berkunjung kerumah ku dini hari seperti ini," Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis seadanya, merasa sadar sepenuhnya akan sindiran yang diberikan Kakek jeon untuknya.

Saat ini Taehyung tengah berada didalam rumah Kakek Jeon, lebih tepatnya berada di atas sofa ruang tamu milik Keluarga Jeon dengan Jungkook yang memeluk lengan kirinya luar biasa manja.

"Kakek tua cepat pergi tidur sana, tidak baik mengganggu sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih." Ujar Jungkook seenaknya sembari memandang kesal ke arah Kakeknya yang terus-menerus menyindir Taehyung sedari tadi.

Kakek Jeon hanya mencibir, merasa mual seketika saat melihat kelakuan cucunya yang sudah sepantasnya tidak dikatakan waras itu.

Sedangkan Taehyung masih dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya membelai surai hitam legam Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya Tuan Jeon, kedatanganku kesini ingin meminta restumu untuk menikahi Jungkook secepatnya." Jawab Taehyung terlampau tenang memandang lurus ke arah Kakek Jeon tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook yang bersemu merah disampingnya.

"Wah, Kau bernyali sekali Kim," Sinis Kakek Jeon yang masih ditanggapi senyum tipis oleh Taehyung.

"Tentu saja, karena aku bisa memastikan bahwa Jungkook akan selalu bahagia disampingku sampai tua nanti, itu sumpah ku padamu Tuan Jeon." Tegas, tanpa ragu dan penuh keyakinan Taehyung berucap.

kakek Jeon terdiam, masih cukup terkejut akan penuturan Taehyung yang serius ingin menikahi cucunya paling tidak tau diri di dunia ini.

"Jika aku merestuimu apa kau setuju menandatangani proposal kerja sama yang ku kirimkan beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Sial! Kakek Sialan!

Taehyung mendecah kesal dalam hati, memaksakan senyumannya dihadapan Tuan Jeon, karena demi Tuhan— dia sangat membenci manusia-manusia licik yang selalu mencari-cari kesempatan seperti ini.

Lain dengan Taehyung, lain juga dengan Jungkook. Tidak seperti Taehyung yang lebih memaksakan senyum palsunya, Jungkook lebih senang mengutarakan ketidak sukaannya pada ucapan kakek Jeon.

"KAKEK!" Jungkook berteriak lantang, membuat Taehyung yang disampingnya meringis kecil mendengarnya.

"Berisik sekali kau Jeon." Sahut Kakek Jeon yang ikut meringis dengan teriakan cucunya di tengah malam ini.

Tidak memperdulikan ucapan kakeknya, Jungkook beralih memegang kedua sisi pipi Taehyung, membuat atensi laki-laki yang sudah berumur itu sepenuhnya kepadanya.

" _Ahjussi,_ Jangan dengarkan ucapan Kakek tua itu. Kita tetap akan menikah walaupun tanpa restunya, restu darinya tidak penting, tinggalkan saja dia sendiri disini dengan semua hartanya itu. Biar dia tau bahwa cucu satu-satunya ini jauh lebih berharga dari apapun." Tutur Jungkook begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan wajah Taehyung yang tercengah mendengarnya.

"Cucu sialan!" Dan Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat Kakek Jeon tiba-tiba melemparkan kaleng soda yang masih penuh ke arah Jungkook, tepat mengenai kepala bocah itu.

 _Luar biasa sekali memang keluarga Jeon ini,_

"KAKEK TUA BANGKA JEON!" Jungkook berteriak kencang dan hampir membuat Kakek Jeon melempar kembali kaleng soda tersebut sebelum Taehyung lebih dulu menyembunyikan kepala Jungkook didalam dekapannya.

"Tuan Jeon, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik," Taehyung berucap, masih dengan menyembunyikan kepala Jungkook dalam dekapannya.

"Mulut kekasihmu itulah yang membuatku ingin memukulnya saat ini," Sungut Kakek Jeon sepenuhnya masih merasa kesal dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"Ya, dan kekasihku ini adalah cucumu." Oke, Kakek Jeon hampir melupakan fakta memalukan itu.

Kenyataan yang sangat tidak ingin diakui saat ini.

"Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti tanpa bocah bodoh itu." Final Kakek Jeon.

Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan kakeknya pun tidak terima, melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dengan kasar dan menatap kakek jeon tajam, "Tidak!"

Kakek Jeon mendecah, "Aku tidak minta pendapatmu bocah bodoh."

Jungkook bersiap membuka mulutnya kembali, melontarkan argumentasinya sebelum tangan Taehyung lebih dulu membekap mulut Jungkook.

"Baiklah Tuan Jeon, kita bisa bicarakan ini lusa. Entah ditempatmu atau ditempatku." Jawab Taehyung menyetujui usulan Kakek Jeon.

" _Ahjussi_ kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendirian. Bagaimana jika Kakek tua ini menyerangmu huh?" Kakek Jeon mendecih, Taehyung menahan napasnya sejenak menanggapi ucapan Jungkook.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Jungkook. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Ucap taehyung menjelaskan.

"Tapi-"

"Jungkook."

" _Ahjussi_ kau tidak tau-"

"Jungkook."

" _Ahjussi_ dengarkan aku-"

"Jeon Jungkook!" dan Jungkook total bungkam. Taehyung memang tidak membentaknya tapi tatapan dingin Taehyung yang menatapnya lah yang membuat Jungkook terdiam.

Jungkook yang pada dasarnya bersumbu pendek menggeram kesal, beranjak bangun dari sofanya. Menepis kasar tangan Taehyung yang mencoba menahan lengannya dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri bersama Kakek Jeon.

Taehyung yang melihat kelakuan Jungkook mendesah lelas sembari memijat kecil keningnya.

"Masih mau menikahinya Kim?" Taehyung mengdongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kakek Jeon sepenuhnya.

"Tentu," Jawab Taehyung seadanya, sedangkan Kakek Jeon yang mendengarnya tertawa keras.

"Beruntung sekali bocah bodoh itu," ujar Kakek Jeon disela tawanya. Taehyung tidak menanggapi, terlampau tidak mengerti dengan keluarga Jeon ini.

"Kim Taehyung."

"Ya?"

kening Taehyung mengerut menatap tangan kakek Jeon yang terulur ke arahnya. Tanpa mengurangi rasa sopan santun sedikitpun Taehyung menerima uluran tangan Kakek Jeon walaupun tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kakek Jeon.

"Selamat, tidak lama lagi tensi darahmu akan terus meningkat bersamanya."

Dan bibir Taehyung mendadak kaku sesaat menatap Kakek Jeon yang tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah mengejek nasib seorang Kim Taehyung.

Dan sejenak Taehyung berpikir, tidak adakah Jeon yang lebih baik sedikit dikeluarga ini?

Berdoa saja, semoga orang tuanya tidak terkena serangan jantung karena meladeni combo Jeon ini.

.

.

.

"Jungkook?" kepala Taehyung menjulur, menatap Jungkook yang tengah berbaring diranjang membelakanginya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tidak ada jawaban.

Taehyung mendesah, kakinya bergerak melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Jungkook dan mendekati bocah itu setelah menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau marah?" Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Mau kencan?"

"MAU!"

Taehyung terlonjak kaget, hampir jatuh terduduk dilantai saat secepat kilat Jungkook berbalik menatapnya dan berteriak dengan lantang.

"Jungkook jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung tadi." Ucap Taehyung sembari mengelus dadanya yang masih terkejut.

Jungkook tertawa riang, "Besok kencan."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jungkook, lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk diatas ranjang disamping Jungkook.

"Ada syaratnya." Jungkook merengut kesal menatap Taehyung dengan pandang tidak suka.

"Apa?!"

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi, aku tidak suka." Ucap Taehyung serius. "Tapi _Ahjussi,_ apa yang dilakukan kakek ku tadi itu keterlaluan padamu." Taehyung mendesah, mencoba memberikan pengertian untuk remaja tanggung seperti Jungkook.

"Jungkook, dengarkan aku." Taehyung memegang kedua bahu Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Aku menyukai karaktermu yang luar biasa ini, kau tidak takut dengan siapapun itu bagus, tapi ada saatnya kau bisa menempatkan dirimu sendiri dalam suatu hal."

"Aku tau kau marah dengan Tuan Jeon, tapi tidak seharusnya kau berprilaku seperti itu. Tuan Jeon bukan sedang menyudutkan ku tapi dia memang sedang mengujiku, kau ini cucu satu-satunya yang dimiliki jadi bagiku wajar jika dia seperti itu."

"Tapi _Ahjussi_ dia menyudutkanmu dengan membawa masalah perusahaan kedalam hubungan kita, aku tidak bisa menerima itu." Jungkook dan sifatnya yang keras kepalanya itu sungguh menggemaskan bagi Taehyung saat ini.

"Jungkook, kau sudah tinggal lama dengan kakekmu dan jauh lebih mengetahui kakekmu lebih dari aku. Jadi kau pasti mengerti apa maksud dari kakekmu itu." Tangan Taehyung terulur membelai surai hitam Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi?" Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku tidak sepenuhnya berjanji untuk tidak akan seperti itu lagi, tapi aku berjanji akan mencoba menahan diriku sendiri."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik Jungkook kedalam dekapannya. "Tidak apa, seperti itu juga sudah bagus."

"Berarti besok kita kencan kan?" Kepala Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Asal besok kau minta maaf kepada Tuan jeon, maka kita akan kencan kemanapun yang kau mau." Jungkook merengut tidak suka.

" _Ahjussi…"_ Jungkook merengek. "Minta maaf dengan sesama Jeon itu tidak ada didalam kamus keluarga Jeon."

"Tapi ada didalam kamus keluarga Kim, kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim bukan?" Sejenak pipi Jungkook bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

" _Ahjussi_ , Kakek tua itu pasti akan besar kepala nantinya dan lebih parahnya lagi dia pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan." Taehyung mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi kau harus tetap minta maaf Jungkook, Hmm— mungkin sebagai contoh untuk kedua anak kita." Sialan! Jungkook total bersemu merah begitu mendengar kata 'anak kita' yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

"Ok, kali ini kau menang _Ahjussi."_ Seru Jungkook sembari menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam dekapan Taehyung.

"Ini baru kesayanganku." Taehyung mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook dan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Jungkook.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Jungkook kembali menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa cium?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa hanya cium dikepalaku, kenapa tidak dibibir?" Oh Tuhan! Jungkook yang tidak tau malu kembali lagi.

"Jungkook ini sudah hampir pagi, lebih baik kita tidur." Jungkook menggeleng, "Cium dibibir baru tidur."

"Jungkook~" Taehyung mendesah lelah. "cium dulu _Ahjussi,"_ Oh mulai! Jungkook mulai merengek kembali.

Dan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir Jungkook total kembali membuat pipi bulat itu bersemu.

"Sudahkan?" Jungkook mengangguk, "walaupun masih kaku, di maklumi untuk malam ini."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis, "Besok kau ingin kita pergi kemana?"

Jungkook berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya kita ke _Department Store_ saja _Ahjussi,_ kau kan berjanji ingin membelikanku sepatu." Taehyung mengangguk, "call."

"Ah jangan lupakan tentang mobil, kau juga berjanji akan membelikannya saat aku sudah sembuhkan?"

"Baiklah, call." Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Taehyung, Jungkook mengangguk antusias. "Apa?"

"Kakekku minta cucu _Ahjussi,"_

Oke, Taehyung tersedak salivanya sendiri begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Kan sudah ada dua," Jawab Taehyung mencari alasan.

"Kakek mintanya tiga _Ahjussi,"_

"Baiklah, besok kita adopsi anak satu lagi." Dan Jungkook merengut kesal mendengarnya.

" _Ahjussi,_ tidak seru!" keluh Jungkook, "Memang, akukan sudah tua."

"Dasar tampan."

"Memang harus kuakui tentang itu."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan 'dasar cantik' seperti itu _Ahjussi."_

"Oke, Cantik,"

" _Ahjussi_ menyebalkan."

Dan mari kita tinggalkan pasangan ini untuk bersiap dengan kencan pertama mereka besok.

 **JEON JUNGKOOK MAKNAE ANGGOTA 4J DIKABARKAN TENGAH MENGANDUNG ANAK DARI CEO KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **Article: Tampak terlihat lebih berisi dan lesu Jungkook anggota 4J diduga tengah mengandung anak dari CEO Kim Taehyung. Hari ini tepat tanggal 13 Agustus, pasangan yang hubungannya baru terungkap tersebut terlihat disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Keduanya dikabarkan tengah melakukan kencan di tengah-tengah kesibukan mereka.**

 **Di tengah kencan tersebut, kondisi Jungkook 4J menjadi sorotan. Jungkook yang dibalut dengan hoodie merah kebesaran dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tampak lesu berjalan disamping CEO Kim, sedangkan CEO Kim sendiri terlihat begitu khawatir dengan terus memeluk pinggang Jungkook dengan erat.**

 **Keduanya saat ini diyakini sudah tinggal bersama di kediaman milik CEO Kim Taehyung…**

 **Source: Nate**

1.[+3.521, -231] Pak Kim, anda sudah tua masih produktif sekali membuat anak ya.

2.[+3.031, -241] Pasangan ini sepertinya tidak mengenal kata rem dihubungan mereka. Ngegas mulu bawaannya.

3.[+2.786, -876] Jika aku menjadi Jungkook juga mau dihamili oleh Pak Kim tampan itu!

4.[+1.239, -147] Entah Jeon Jungkook yang beruntung mendapatkan Pak Kim atau sebaliknya, yang pasti aku mendukung hubungan kalian. Semoga persalinannya nanti dilancarkan.

5.[+967, - 443] Jungkook terlalu muda untuk Pak Kim T.T

6.[219, -23] Kehebatan seorang Jeon Jungkook benar-benar teruji klinis, tidak pernah diterpa rumor dating sekalinya dapat langsung hamil. Selamat untuk kalian.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya apa yang kalian harapkan dari aku :")

Jujur aku merasa gagal di chapter ini, emang udah gaada hasrat nulis lagi sih sebenernya. Kuliah lagi gila-gilanya dan aku anak yang gampang stress jadinya begitu.

Ga berharap banyak kalian masih sudi baca FF ini. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin. Maaf kalo mengecewakan T.T

Dan, jika tidak halangan Kingka or Queenka besok update. Aku antisipasi dari sekarang tulisan aku yang udah kacau makin kacau jadi kuharap kalean mempersiapkan diri baca cerita sampah itu.

Ah, aku update Cuma buat nyapa kalian aja ko. Aku masih dalam mode rest ini, entah sampai kapan akupun gatau.

Intinya sampai jumpai di next chap. baibai


	18. Chapter 18

Accident

.

.

Chapter 18 : Kecup atau Ciuman  
.

KTH + JJK

.

T

.

 **Romance** , **Drama** , **Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

Wrriten © Stepstephiie 2018

.

.

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

Jungkook melenguh dalam tidurnya merapatkan tubuhnya mencari kehangatan dari sosok yang juga tengah berbaring disampingnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jungkook bergumam tidak jelas, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya memeluk tubuh Taehyung disampingnya dengan erat.

Taehyung mendesah menatap Jungkook yang kini memeluknya kembali tertidur. "Jungkook ini sudah pagi, masih banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan hari ini."

"lima jam lagi _Ahjussi,"_ gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung terperangah sesaat, lima jam lagi? Bukankah biasanya orang-orang mengatakan lima menit lagi? Ah, Taehyung hampir melupakan fakta kalau Jungkook itu salah satu dari manusia langka yang harus dilestarikan dibumi ini.

"Bukankah hari ini kita akan pergi berkencan hhm?" Kepala Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang masih meyipit.

"Tapi aku masih mengantuk _Ahjussi,"_ Rengek Jungkook.

"Yah itu semua terserah padamu, jika kau tidak ingin berkencan dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dirumah saja tidak masalah." Jungkook mendengus kesal memberikan cubitan kecil diperut Taehyung.

"Ini masih pagi tapi kenapa kau sudah sangat menjengkelkan sekali sih _."_ Gerutu Jungkook yang hanya ditanggapi senyum tipis dari Taehyung.

"Aku hanya ingin waktu kita hari ini tidak terbuang sia-sia Jungkook," Ujar Taehyung lembut sembari mengusap surai hitam Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum gemas sebelum sedetik kemudian menindih tubuh Taehyung dengan setengah badannya yang berisi membuat Taehyung menahan napasnya sejenak.

" _Ahjussi,_ kau tidak ingin memberikan ciuman selamat pagi padaku?" Tanya Jungkook antusias dengan binar-binar indah dikedua bola matanya.

Taehyung terperangah mencoba berdeham mengalihkan gugupnya karena posisi yang begitu intim ini dengan Jungkook.

"Kau belum membersihkan mulutmu Jungkook," Taehyung memberi alasan membuat Jungkook mendecih tidak suka mendengarnya.

" _Ahjussi,_ ciuman saat bangun tidur itu lebih menantang dari ciuman yang lain," Seru Jungkook, "Kau pernah mencobanya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Belum," Jungkook terkikih kecil, "Maka dari itu aku ingin mencobanya denganmu." Sambungnya.

Ya Tuhan! Taehyung benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran seorang Jeon Jungkook.

" _Ahjussi,_ ayolah~" Jungkook kembali merengek. Oh Tuhan! Apakah Taehyung sudah bilang, jika dirinya begitu lemah dengan rengekan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook?

"Baiklah, hanya kecup, oke?" Usul Taehyung yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan keras dari Jungkook.

"Ciuman _Ahjussi,_ kalau kecup tidak ada rasanya." Ya Tuhan! Ampuni segala dosa Taehyung dimasa lalu jika itu menjadi penyebab dari segala tingkah laku Jungkook sekarang.

"Jungkook kita tidak sedang bernegosiasi seperti kau yang merengek meminta permen padaku." Keluh Taehyung lelah.

"Aku tidak meminta permen _ahjussi,_ aku hanya meminta ciuman selamat pagiku." Yasudah terserah Jungkook sajalah.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi berjanji setelah kau mendapat ciuman selamat pagimu kau harus segera membersihkan dirimu, mengerti?"

"Mandi bersama?" Tanya Jungkook polos, "Yatuhan Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook tertawa puas melihat Taehyung yang tampak frustasi menghadapinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda ko, _Ahjussi."_ Ujar Jungkook masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya.

"Ayo kita ciuman!"

Dan seruan gembira Jungkook menjadi permulaan saat kedua bilah bibir itu bertemu, saling memagut dan menyesap satu sama lain.

Menikmati bagaimana indahnya hari ini, sebuah ciuman sebagai pembuka pagi, tidak salahkan?

.

.

.

"Kau baru selesai membuat anak Jeon?" Sindir Kakek Jeon saat mendapati sepasang kekasih yang sudah seperti suami istri itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka.

"kaukan ingin mempunyai cucu lagi agar bisa segera menendangku dari keluarga Jeon, aku sedang mewujudkan impianmu itu." Sinis Jungkook menanggapi sindiran Kakek Jeon.

Taehyung yang melihat kedua orang Jeon itu saling menyindir hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya terlampau tidak mengerti lagi dengan isi pikiran dari keluarga Jeon itu.

"Pagi baby boy~" Sapa Taehyung sembari memberikan kecupan kecil dipucuk kepala kedua anaknya yang sudah duduk dengan rapi dan menyantap sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

"Pagi Daddy~" Sapa keduanya sembari tersenyum lebar membuat Taehyung gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Tidur Kalian nyenyak, hhm?" Tanya Taehyung sembari menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan kedua anaknya dan tepat disamping Jungkook yang sudah duduk lebih dulu.

Taejung mengangguk penuh semangat, "Tentu saja, semalam _mommy_ menemani aku dan Mason _Hyung_ sampai kami tertidur _,"_ Jawab Taejung riang saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Jungkook yang berbaring ditengah-tengah mereka sembari memeluknya.

"Benarkan _mommy?!_ " Tanya Taejung riang kepada mommynya yang sudah duduk dihadapannya,

"Ya." Balas Jungkook seadanya membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung pelan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa badanku sepertinya kurang sehat." Kening Taehyung mengerut dan tangannya dengan sendirinya terulur menyentuh kening Jungkook.

"Badanmu agak panas, apa kita batalkan saja perginya?" Jungkook menggeleng kuat menatap Taehyung dengan memelas.

Taehyung mendesah, "Pakai pakaian yang tebal Jungkook, suhu di Korea sedang tidak baik hari ini." Jungkook mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar membuat Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas.

Dan mereka berdua seolah lupa akan kehadiran sosok lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Kakek Jeon mendecih tidak suka sedangkan Mason hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang _Daddy_ yang sudah seperti bucin dari idolanya itu.

"Memangnya _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Taejung menatap polos ke arah _daddy_ dan _mommy_ barunya itu.

" _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ ingin keluar nanti, Taejung ingin ikut?" Tanya Jungkook yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari anak bungsunya itu.

"Mau _Mommy~,_ Taejung mau ikuut…" Jungkook mengangguk, "Oke,"

"Mason _Hyung_ juga ikut ya _mommy~"_ Rengek Taejung membuat Jungkook menatap Mason yang juga ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Oke, call!"

"YEE!" Dan pagi ini dikediaman keluarga Jeon dipenuhi dengan teriakan dari dua anak kecil bermarga Kim.

.

.

.

"Jangan mengebut Kim, kau sedang membawa satu cucu sialanku dan dua cicit berhargaku." Taehyung mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Jungkook mendengus kesal menanggapi ucapan ketus Kakek Jeon.

"Aku akan memastikan mereka akan baik-baik saja Tuan Jeon, Terima kasih karena telah mengijinkan aku serta kedua anakku untuk bermalam disini." Ucap Taehyung sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Kakek Jeon.

Kakek Jeon mengangguk sekilas, "Mungkin besok aku akan keperusahaanmu, masih ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti "Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu Tuan Jeon,"

Kakek Jeon menghela napas sejenak sebelum pandangannya bertemu dengan Jungkook yang sudah berada didalam mobil.

"Cepatlah pergi sebelum cucuku yang bodoh itu mengamuk padaku karena kau tidak kunjung masuk kedalam mobil." Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Tuan Jeon. Aku akan usahakan untuk sering berkunjung kesini." Ucap Taehyung sembari membungkuk kembali dan kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"KAKEK, TAEJUNG DAN MASON _HYUNG_ PULANG DULU YA!" Teriak Taejung heboh sembari membuka kaca mobilnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Kakek Jeon.

"MASON JANJI AKAN SERING BERKUNJUNG KESINI KEK."Ucap Mason yang mengikuti tingkat sang adik membuat kakek Jeon tertawa dan membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

"Ya, Kakek akan menunggu kalian berkunjung lagi." Ucap Kakek Jeon menatap mobil Taehyung yang sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

Dan saat mobil Taehyung hilang dari pandangannya, kakek Jeon mendesah lirih, "Rumahku sepi kembali."

"Aku merindukan Jeon kecil yang selalu menungguku setiap pulang bekerja." Lirih kakek Jeon.

"Dan sekarang Jeon kecil itu akan segera menikah. _Astaga_ , dia memang sudah besar sekarang."

Dan untuk terakhirnya kalinya Kakek Jeon mendesah lelah sebelum beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya, mengingat kembali masa-masa Jeon kecil yang selalu meramaikan rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan kakekmu saja?" Tanya Taehyung sembari terus melihat ke kaca spionnya, memperhatikan Kakek Jeon yang masih berdiri disana.

"Tempat latihanku terlalu jauh jika dari rumah Kakek _Ahjussi,_ kau tau sendiri bagaimana kesibukkanku yang menjadi seorang idol." Taehyung mengangguk kecil berpura-pura paham saja walaupun dia tidak tau bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari seorang idol seperti Jungkook.

"Setidaknya sering-seringlah berkunjung kerumahnya, dia tampak kesepian." Jungkook mendesah sesaat sebelum menatap tajam kearah Taehyung.

"Maka dari itu cepat nikahi aku agar aku bisa segera berenti dari pekerjaan ini dan fokus mengurus rumah tangga saja." Taehyung tersedak terlampau kaget begitu mendengar ucapan yang baru saja Jungkook lontarkan.

"Aku itu menikahi anak manusia Jungkook bukan anak hewan, jadi segala hal harus kupikirkan dengan baik-baik." Balas Taehyung kalem.

"Jadi menurutmu aku masih belum pantas untuk menjadi pendampingmu?!" Taehyung mendesah lelah sebelum menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan lampu merah.

"Jungkook aku pernah gagal sebelumnya dan aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali, mengerti?" Jungkook mendengus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

" _Daddy!_ Jangan membuat _mommy_ sedih, Taejung tidak suka!" Seru Taejung yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat pertengkaran dari dua orang yang mengaku dewasa didepannya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sejenak mengatur emosinya yang sempat terpicu sebelum menolehkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis ke arah jok belakang yang berisi kedua anaknya.

" _Daddy_ tidak bermaksud membuat _mommy_ mu sedih sayang, maafkan _daddy_ ya?" Taejung mengangguk kecil membuat Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Kali ini pandangan Taehyung berpindah ke arah Jungkook yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Taehyung menghela napas sejenak sebelum menarik tubuh Jungkook kedalam pelukannya dan Jungkook tidak menolak pelukan itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang kau pikirkan _sayang_. Aku hanya mencoba untuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa depan kita." Bisik Taehyung dipucuk kepala Jungkook sambil sesekali mengecupnya.

"Aku mohon tolong tunggu sebentar lagi sampai aku benar-benar yakin untuk menikah denganmu." Taehyung tersenyum tipis saat merasakan Jungkook yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menculik anakmu jika kau berbohong padaku." Ketus Jungkook yang lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya didalaman dekapan Taehyung.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana menggemaskannya seorang Jeon Jungkook, lalu men _starter_ kembali mobilnya begitu melihat lampu merah yang sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau.

Sedangkan dibelakang sana masih ada sosok bocah beranjak remaja yang masih terperangah melihat kelakuan _Daddy_ itu.

' _bahkan dulu daddy tidak pernah memperlakukan eomma seperti itu,"_ Batin Mason yang masih senantiasa menatap Daddy yang sibuk menyetir sembari sesekali memberikan kecupan dipucuk kepala Jnngkook.

 _Pesona Mommy Kookie Hyung memang benar-benar tidak terbantahkan._

.

.

.

Niatnya mau lebih panjang lagi gengs, tapi aku ndak kuat lagi nulisnya. FF ini kutulis ditengah rapat dan pulang pkl jadi ya, hasilnya seperti ini.

Mohon dimaapkan jika mengecewakan kalian.

Sampai jumpa lagi dichap selanjutnya, bye bye.


End file.
